


suffering asian traits

by jaeminz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Pining, Texting, Underage Drinking, chatfic, fyi: ksa is korean student association ! just in case u didnt know hehe, i genuinely dont know if im funny or not but i try my best ghdbhsfjhkj, nothing too severe or angsty! just bits of depression and anxiety bc thats the gay life baby!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminz/pseuds/jaeminz
Summary: it's jaemin's junior year of college, and as the ksa president, he's determined to make it a good one. the first step? getting to know the rest of the ksa leaders.(or: a dreamies chatfic where they're all gay and in college. that's it.)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 187
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im back on my chatfic bullshit!  
> anyways. im apparently incapable of writing short fics to post So i decided for some reason that it would be a good idea to just go wild and start posting another chaptered chatfic? but for the dreamies?? idk gdhbghhd

**[new chat]**

**new chat: jaemin** has created a new chat!

 **new chat: jaemin** has renamed the chat **[ksa board]**

 **ksa board: jaemin** has added **donghyuck, jeno, jisung,** and **renjun** to the chat!

**[ksa board: 5 members]**

**jaemin**

hey, this is jaemin! i thought i’d make a gc so it’s easier to plan meetings

idk if yall want to introduce urselves or anything but :’-)

**jeno**

hi! im jeno, he/him, i work part time at sharetea! i look forward to getting to know u all better

**jaemin**

o i also use he/him haha

**donghyuck**

donghyuck, he/him or they/them, i go to raves lmao, and i’m also excited for all the ksa shit we’re gna do this semester!

**jisung**

im jisung

**jaemin**

what are ur pronouns, jisung?

**jisung**

he him

**renjun**

im renjun, he/him, technically not korean but for some reason im still here

nice to meet yall

**jaemin**

ok neat! now that we got that out of the way, i was thinking we could brainstorm what we want to do for our first ksa event?

**donghyuck**

idk but it’s gotta be rlly good

apparently vsa is throwing a party the night before, so if we want ppl to drag their hungover asses to us, it has to be something fun

**renjun**

fucking vsa

**donghyuck**

i knowww

**jeno**

apparently last year the performance events were all pretty popular? if we can get some of the older members to sign up for a talent show or smthn similar i think that would work well to attract freshman n stuff so we’d get a good turnout

or games and things too abt culture or kpop things

**donghyuck**

ah so we’re catering to the koreaboos!

**jaemin**

GDSHBHSBDBHSF

no i think thatd be fun though! i can ask around and see if anyone might be interested

would any of u want to help lead a performance ? u can pick whatever it is

some of the other members wld prob be more comfortable joining if they knew one of us was leading it

**renjun**

we can do karaoke or something? or trivia

i can do shit with that, like set up qs or a jeopardy game, idk

**jeno**

i can bring my guitar and maybe get some ppl tgt so we can at least have bgm haha

if we need extra people to help too, im sure i can ask my old bigs

**jaemin**

awesome!

donghyuck, jisung, do either of u have anything in mind?

i’m probably gonna get all the food and * so idk if i can do much else, but im definitely down to at least help out here and there whenever i can

**donghyuck**

hear me out

cover dance battle

or dance medley lol

**renjun**

u just want to show off

**donghyuck**

ok and?

**renjun**

nothing, i respect that

**donghyuck**

besides, i think itd be fun :)

**jaemin**

i mean that sounds good to me lol

jisung, any thoughts? if not u can always just help me setup!

**jisung**

yeah um. setting up would be good

**jaemin**

alright very cool!

**jeno**

im gonna ask a few of the members i know if they’d wanna join, but otherwise do u think just plain guitar would b ok? i can help w setup too but i don’t have much in terms of a performance

**jaemin**

whatever works out! this is still just the first event, so we shouldn’t stress too much hehe

ill prob send out an email and post some stuff on ig sometime within the next few days

**donghyuck**

alright im gna start making a playlist of songs but ill run it by u guys when ive got a solid start

byee

**jaemin**

sounds good!

**> >>**

**[new chat]**

**new chat: jaemin** has created a new chat!

 **new chat: jaemin** has renamed the chat **[ksa setup]**

 **ksa setup: jaemin** has added **jeno** and **jisung** to the chat!

**[ksa setup: 3 members]**

**jaemin**

hey again! i just thought id make a separate chat so we can figure out the logistics of like, setting up and all that

no rush obv since we’ve still got plenty of time, but i thought this would make things a bit easier haha

**jisung**

ok thanks hyung

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

jeno

jeno jeno jeno

**jeno**

im here

what

**jaemin**

jisung is so cute i want to adopt him

Will You Please Share Custody

**jeno**

there are so many things to unpack with what u just said

namely: where is ur sanity? please find it i am literally begging u

jisung is nearly an adult and i doubt he wants some upperclassman doting on him? and calling him his son?????

**jaemin**

ok but he seems so shy hhhhh

plus he :( called me hyung :(( without me even asking him to :((((

**jeno**

fair. HOWEVER,...

You Can Barely Take Care Of Yourself

**jaemin**

that’s what ure there for! :-D

**jeno**

oh u absolute fool

**jaemin**

but im Your fool

**jeno**

GO ROT!

**> >>**

**[ksa board: 5 members]**

**donghyuck**

hey so like quick question

how pg do i have to keep the songs

**jaemin**

um.. relatively pg..?

what non-pg songs were u planning on including??

**donghyuck**

none of them r like hardcore nsfw

but im thinking a few songs along the vibes of adult ceremony or playboy would b fun

**renjun**

no one wants u thotting around for half an hour, hyuck

**donghyuck**

oh, you think i do this for the People?

all i gotta do is smile and ppl start falling for me. when i thot out, it’s for me myself and i

**jaemin**

i am so strangely attracted to u rn

**donghyuck**

it’s because i’m smiling!

even tho u cant see it, its power Holds True

**jeno**

ok Anyways

those songs should be fine since it might be fun. i imagine if we open the floor and just let ppl come up to join, they’d probably like to have variety in the songs too

just don’t make the playlist 90% fuck anthems

**renjun**

“FUCK ANTHEMS” DJSFNJSDB

**jaemin**

yeah thats a good idea! once you have a more finalized playlist we can def narrow down anything thats a bit too risque

**donghyuck**

hell yeah ok

im making it on spotify rn but if yall wanna add anything to it, heres the link

[link attachment]

**jeno**

do you

have a playlist called “songs to pretend to swoon to when renjun calls me baby”

or am i seeing things

**donghyuck**

i do!

there are some bops on there ngl

**renjun**

i hate you

**donghyuck**

you love me

**renjun**

hate. loathe. despise. abhor. detest. etc etc etc

you’re INSUFFERABLE

**jaemin**

ok sorry to interrupt but donghyuck.. ur playlist is rlly good so far

the dance playlist obviously, not the one abt renjun calling u baby

the amnt of girl groups and ICONIC solo ladies? mmmm yeah

**donghyuck**

YESSS

im glad u have taste MWAH!

**jaemin**

well. how am i supposed to listen to twice and NOT go apeshit?

it’s called having ears!

**donghyuck**

ugh how does it feel having a super sexy wrinkly brain???

**jaemin**

GOOD LOL

**renjun**

this is awful . im going to throw up

why are both of u ,, like this

**jeno**

^

i thought just jaemin was bad

**jaemin**

HEY

**jeno**

i still love you, you’re just wild sometimes

**donghyuck**

wow. imagine loving another man! couldn’t be me!

homosexuality is a disease, get well soon xx

**renjun**

donghyuck. you are Literally a homosexual

**donghyuck**

im actually korean, not gay! easy mistake

**jaemin**

we’re All korean

(minus renjun)

sorry but ure not special ://

**donghyuck**

bold of u to assume theres anything about me that Isnt special

my looks? my personality? my gay ass? my depression?

~~special~~

**jaemin**

please dont take this the wrong way but do u. actually have depression or are u like “haha im depressed”

if it’s ok for me to ask.. u dont have to answer if u dont want to!

**donghyuck**

100% pure depression babey! only got diagnosed last yr but ive had it since i was a preteen!

so to anyone who thinks i have commitment issues: take THAT

me n depression have been going strong for over 6 years (bliss emoji) (peace sign emoji) (blushing emoji)

**jeno**

why would u type out the emojis

**renjun**

hyuck stfu

when we dated the first time, you refused to call urself my s/o the entire time bc you “couldn’t commit to that”

word for word

**donghyuck**

.

ur honor im invoking my right to stay silent!

**renjun**

i am forcibly taking ur rights away

we’re in a lawless town u fucker

**jaemin**

we live in the middle of a city

**renjun**

YOU live in a city, i live in my moms basement

**donghyuck**

DJRHDJSKHRSJD

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

bro are u seeing this

renjun and donghyuck? are dating?? were dating???

omg

**jeno**

oh huh

yeah, apparently

**jaemin**

dsjfdskjksd

**jeno**

does that,, bother u?

**jaemin**

no i just think its funny

**jeno**

.. okay

do u. like donghyuck?

**jaemin**

bro what are we, 5?

and no, ive only met him a few times anw. he does seem funny tho haha

**jeno**

alright,,

**jaemin**

shh dont worry ur pretty head abt it

**> >>**

**[ksa board: 5 members]**

**jisung**

hey, i mentioned the event to my friend and he wanted to know if we needed extra funding or anything like that

**donghyuck**

ooo is he on the funding committee or smthn??

**jisung**

sort of, yeah

**jaemin**

aaa i don’t think we really Need more, but if he can get us some then that definitely wouldnt hurt?

if u want to give him my contact info, thats cool w me! i dont mind talking w him abt it in detail if that’d be easier lol

**jisung**

okay

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

jenoo

**jeno**

we’re not adopting him

**jaemin**

hmph

ok ik it’s not the point but i do think it’s really cute how u agree we’d only adopt him together

**jeno**

and goodnight!

**jaemin**

its 3pm???

**jeno**

GOODNIGHT!

**jaemin**

fair! ok! goodnight hubby!

**jeno**

IM GOING TO STRANGLE U. STOP CALLING ME UR HUBBY

**jaemin**

NO!!!!! GO SLEEP!!!

**> >>**

**[new chat]**

**new chat: jisung** has created a new chat!

 **new chat: jisung** has renamed the chat **[chat]**

 **chat: jisung** has added **chenle** and **jaemin** to the chat!

**[chat: 3 members]**

**jisung**

jaemin hyung, chenle is the friend i mentioned. chenle, this is jaemin

**chenle**

damn why is the chat name so boring

also nice 2 meet u !!

**chenle** has renamed the chat: **[bad bitchez]**

**jisung**

the z is disgusting

the whole name is disgusting

**chenle**

YOURE disgusting

**chenle** has renamed the chat: **[bad bitches]**

**chenle**

criticize me again and ure no longer a bad bitch

also. ill rip out ur tongue and choke u with it

**jisung**

ok thanks! love the chat name!

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

GBHDSBFHSDA JISUGNS FRIEND IS TERRIFYIGNING

**jeno**

????????

**> >>**

**[bad bitches: 3 members]**

**jaemin**

haha um hey chenle! its nice to meet u

i heard u were asking if we needed more funds?

**chenle**

yea lol

how much yall want

**jaemin**

uh

not a huge amount? just a bit to help with food and things like that

we havent done any fundraisers yet obv so the money rn is gonna be out of pocket

**chenle**

how much do u think ull need?

at least for the first event

**jaemin**

umm

ure on the fundraising committee, right?

**chenle**

lol no

im just a friend of jisung’s, im not rlly in any clubs

**jisung**

ie: ure a loser

**chenle**

HEY!

**jisung**

ur threats mean nothing to me. i could eat you

**chenle**

not if i eat u first u slimy bastard

**jisung**

why am i SLIMY

**chenle**

bc ure a SNAKE

hiss hiss bitch im coming for u

**jisung**

SNAKES ARENT SLIMY WHAT THE FUCK??

whatever ull never catch me . ur legs r too short

**chenle**

BITCH

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

JISUNG IS ALSO UNHINGED

IM SO AFRAID OF HIM

**jeno**

????????

literally WHAT is going on???

**jaemin**

DJSKHFJKSLDKJS

I DONT KNOW

**> >>**

**[bad bitches: 3 members]**

**jaemin**

apparently last yr just food stuff was like 300$ for a major event but that was bc they went crazy with it

**chenle**

o lol ok

what non-food stuff do u guys need?

**jaemin**

umm

well. it’s probably gonna be at me n jeno’s place so.. i was gna buy some * too but obv thats all on me

haha

**chenle**

Decode That , You Communist

**jaemin**

GBHXBHBSD WHAT

**chenle**

d e c o d e

what were u gna buy

**jaemin**

oh lol, i meant alcohol

**chenle**

i See

(his third eye opens)

and how much do u normally spend on tht?

**jaemin**

um

idk it really depends

**chenle**

so would like 1k total pay for everything ok?

**jaemin**

oh yeah definitely

wait

ure not seriously thinking abt giving us this much right?

**chenle**

why not lol

**jaemin**

DHSDJGBDHBHBS????

**jisung**

i told u

**chenle**

shhh lemme do this

pwease

**jisung**

say pwease again and ill shave ur head

**chenle**

do it coward, u wont. my bald head would b too sexy anyways, u would go blind immediately

but yeah jaemin just lmk how u want it

i can do like. anything except for writing checks

**jisung**

chenle cant do checks bc he doesnt know how to spell

**chenle**

it’s true! this entire conversation has been through speech-to-text

but so what say u, jaemin

**jaemin**

ummmm

hold on one moment please!

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

JENO

JENOOOO

**jeno**

IF YOU KEEP BEING CRYPTIC AND THEN DISAPPEARING, IM GONNA KILL U

**jaemin**

IM SORRY FDBHFBDHDJF

ok so ive been talking to jisung and his friend, right? and . the friend was literally like “how much does ur shit cost . is 1 fucking thousand dollars enough? ill venmo u, u poor bitch. whats ur venmo?? tell me now or ill eat u”

**jeno**

WHAT

**jaemin**

ok maybe not QUITE like that but djfksjks

LITERALLY. THEY OFFERED TO GIVE $1000 JUST FOR THIS EVENT. WHAT THE FUCK.

**jeno**

what do they want in return

**jaemin**

apparently nothing?? theyre just doing it for jisung???

**jeno**

that is HIGHLY suspicious

is jisung friends with a mob boss?????

**jaemin**

i KNOW

do i accept it though?? it feels weird to accept it

idkkk

**jeno**

ok um

its just to pay for like food and stuff right?

**jaemin**

i think its meant to include a/lc too

**jeno**

BRUH

**jaemin**

I KNOW!!!!

**jeno**

ok um

hold on

would u b ok just adding me to the chat lol

**jaemin**

ya one sec

**> >>**

**bad bitches: jaemin** has added **jeno** to the chat!

**[bad bitches: 4 members]**

**jaemin**

ok hey! this is jeno, he’s on the ksa board with me and jisung :) he deals w a lot of the actual logistics and money-related stuff so i hope its ok that i added him!

**chenle**

ofc! hi jeno, im chenle hehe

ya so idk if jaemin told u but i can give u guys like 1k for ur event thing? not sure if u want it thru venmo or cash or like. idk

**jeno**

oh uhhh im not sure if we’re really comfortable just taking that much from you haha

if you want, i think nana and i were thinking of getting groceries and food stuff next weekend, so maybe u could just come with and pay for a few of the things?

only if ure free and r interested! no pressure

i think this way it wouldnt be as much of like. some weird “we’re just taking ur money” kind of thing

and jisung u could come too if you’d like :^)

**chenle**

whos nana lmao

**jeno**

AAA thats jaemin, sorry!

**chenle**

dskbgjsd ok very cute

but yeah im down! do u have a car?

**jeno**

yeah haha

we were thinking maybe sunday evening?

**chenle**

thats fine w me, and jisungs free then too

we can meet u somewhere on campus!

**jaemin**

awesome, thank you so much! ill look forward to seeing u guys!

**chenle**

u too!

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jeno**

chenle literally seems Very Normal idfk what ure on about

**jaemin**

chenle and jisung both have very bizarre chaotic energy

im talking chaotic neutral at best

**jeno**

i would like to see it!

**jaemin**

just WAIT

if we can get them talking for longer ure bound to see how rabid they are

**jeno**

RABID???

**jaemin**

yes . did i fucking stutter

**jeno**

.

anyways gonna go try and make small talk w them brb!

**> >>**

**[bad bitches: 4 members]**

**jeno**

anw chenle! what year are you in?

**chenle**

2nd yr! so im a yr older than jisung lol

wbu?

**jeno**

oh! jaem and i are both 3rd years

im graduating this year though haha

**chenle**

oooo neato

**jaemin**

wow i totally forgot jisung is a freshman

**jisung**

that tends to happen a lot

**chenle**

this is so sad. the knowledge of jisung being baby is seared into my mind

**jisung**

i,m NO.,,.T BABY.,.,,,,., HRGHRJHGJDHJ

**chenle**

aw poor babys gonna throw a tantrum! go on u little piss baby. go cry and shit urself

**jisung**

this shit? it’s gonna go down your throat. open wide you manlet

**chenle**

M,ANL ET.,,.SD,.,GNJDKSHDGHJSD

I AM ONE INCH SHORTER THAN YOU

**jisung**

sorry i cant hear u from down there, whatd u say?

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

DO U SEE WHAT I MEAN

**jeno**

yes but i wish i didnt??G??>>D?>.,

what is HAPPENING

**jaemin**

SHGKFAJDKLJDS

**> >>**

**[bad bitches: 4 members]**

**chenle**

im going to steal your kneecaps.

**jisung**

bold of u to assume i have knees! im 90% torso, 10% head

**chenle**

no neck??

**jisung**

no neck=nothing for u to possibly steal

**chenle**

perhaps

guess ill just have to cut ur head off then!

**jisung**

How Will You Reach

**chenle**

with a stepstool, bitch

**jisung**

ok! i can picture that! i would like to extend my formal apologies for everything ive ever said and done!

**chenle**

i have no room for forgiveness

**jisung**

hm, maybe if u were taller there’d be enough room……

**chenle**

ENOUGH

**jisung**

im sognr,,g,.b.r; ;e..a./

**jaemin**

holy shit we just witnessed a murder

**jeno**

DJSFKLJSDKJHSJD

**chenle**

goodnight! ill see you both on sunday :)

**jaemin**

WHAT ABOUT JISUNG

HELLOGD?G?SD,,,???/

**jeno**

oh boy oh fuck now jaemin’s dead too

**jaemin**

SHUT UPSJHGIIJFLJ

**> >>**

**[ksa board: 5 members]**

**donghyuck**

im sorry but i cannot handle the chat name being so….. formal

so just for now

**ksa board: donghyuck** has renamed the chat **[subtle asian traits]**

**jeno**

this is blatant copyright infringement

**donghyuck**

im above the law

**renjun**

the name also isnt that funny

**donghyuck**

damn okay!

**subtle asian traits: donghyuck** has renamed the chat **[suffering asian traits]**

**renjun**

ok still not funny but at least it’s accurate!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're still chaotic but they also have Feelings. some of them kind of get addressed??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's becoming.. very obvious that my favorite trope is like. best friends to lovers/mutual pining SHFDJSKJFKDJS i hope u all dont mind,,,,,

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

hey

do u think we should add chenle to the ksa gc

since he’s like. our group sugar daddy LOL

**jeno**

ill pay u to never say that again, thank u!

he’s literally younger than us i dont even want to think about that

but im cool w it? idk if u wanna ask the other guys first though

**jaemin**

ya ill prob do tht! ty bb

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 5 members]**

**jaemin**

hey guys! so jisungs friend chenle is gonna help us pick out and pay for a bunch of the stuff that we need for our first event, and jeno and i were wondering if maybe we should add them to this chat?

just in case we need to discuss anything

**donghyuck**

no idea what we’d need to discuss but yea sure

i say go ahead

**renjun**

chenle?

do u mean zhong chenle?

**jaemin**

um idk

jisung?

**jisung**

yeah

chenle’s last name is zhong

**renjun**

that BITCH. okay add him right now i need to eat him

**jaemin**

um????? gbdhsbghjsbjfd??D<?>,s/,???,/,<?,?

**renjun**

Quickly.

**suffering asian traits: jaemin** has added  **chenle** to the chat!

**jaemin**

hey chenle, this is the chat for all the ksa board members

**renjun**

WHORE!!!!!!!!

**chenle**

HAG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**donghyuck**

what is happening

**jaemin**

i feel like im watching. a crow mating ritual

**donghyuck**

thats very oddly specific are u ok

**jaemin**

nope!

**renjun**

chenle is my son

**chenle**

u wish! im blissfully estranged from the family

**jisung**

you call your mother every day.

**chenle**

silence, mortal!

**renjun**

HAH

**donghyuck**

????/././,./?>?..rk,,d.v,

**jisung**

ah.. theyre cousins or family friends or something like that

**renjun**

we made a blood pact at 4 and 3 years old respectively. that kind of bond transcends anything else

but yea our parents r good friends

**jaemin**

what exactly was the pact for?

**renjun**

for every tooth one of us lost, we’d take one of the other person’s bones

**jaemin**

EXCUSE ME

**chenle**

have u ever noticed renjun standing a little strangely? like maybe.. his bones aren’t strong enough to keep him up? or, perhaps, he just doesn’t have enough bones to do so?

**donghyuck**

GBHDBSGHBDFHBSH

**chenle**

if u have, then. heh. i’m the reason why

**jaemin**

i hate it here im going home

**chenle**

good, ill be waiting for you there!

**jaemin**

HRHGJDSFKDSJSJ

WE HAVENT EVEN MET!!! U CANT BE THREATENING ME LIKE THIS YET

**chenle**

bold of u to assume theres anything i Cant do

**jisung**

this is true

if u tell him he cant do something, he always figures out a way to do it out of pure spite

**chenle**

aw thanks for having my back!

**jisung**

of course i have it! where else am i supposed to stab you?

**jeno**

hey guys! what did i miss

**jaemin**

don t schrolll upj dontod o it

**jeno**

i

**donghyuck**

u were too late

**jeno**

suddenly i have to go

**jaemin**

NO!!! WE NEED ALL THE SANE PEOPLE HERE WE CAN GET

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jeno**

and u wanted to ADOPT JISUNG????

HE WOULD BEHEAD U IN UR SLEEP

**jaemin**

NO HE WOULDNT!!!!

I STILL THINK DEEP DOWN HES SWEET! HE JUST GETS A LITTLE WILD AROUND CHENLE

**jeno**

BULLSHIT

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**donghyuck**

this is horrifying! but anyways!

im mostly done w the playlist so if yall wanna check it out and start cutting down songs or smthn, go ahead

o chenle if u wanna see it too, heres the link

[ [link attachment] ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4AOYQFGEGXuNBnVDwB7L7O?si=rQLrDc6bTfOiCAOQzz3SXw)

we’re doin a dance thing at the event

**chenle**

o fuck yeah

is jisung helping u run it?

**donghyuck**

..no?

**chenle**

ah! so he’s a fool!

**donghyuck**

(whispering: which of us is the fool that chenle speaks of)

**jisung**

(also whispering: i think me)

**chenle**

only half a fool, i see!

now, clown, care to explain why u arent helping this good fellow plan out the fucking DANCE PARTY

**jaemin**

it’s not really a dance party

**chenle**

hey jaemin quick question! do u value ur life?

**jaemin**

yes sorry! please ignore me and keep talking! i do not exist!

**jisung**

chenle keep ur mouth shut or ill shut it for u

**chenle**

is that

are u flirting w me or threatening me

**jisung**

THE LATTER OBVIOUSLY!

**chenle**

hdgbhdbhf

**renjun**

do not flirt with my blood brother right in front of me

**chenle**

dont tell jisung what to do or not do???

**renjun**

why are u BETRAYING ME LIKE THIS. u should be on MY SIDE

**chenle**

false im on jisungs side always!

**jaemin**

aww

**chenle**

back to the point on hand.

jisung.

**jisung**

one moment let me pm u

**donghyuck**

it is so hard to keep track of whats going on . what is happening

**renjun**

it’s best to just go with it

**chenle**

nvm! i will now be silent for the rest of my life! ignore everything i have ever said before this!

**jeno**

did jisung blackmail u into silence? blink once for yes, twice for no

**chenle**

(he blinks once)

**jisung**

CHENLE.

**chenle**

moving on!

**jeno**

also is no one going to address the cover art for donghyuck’s playlist?

**jaemin**

wait i still havent seen it :(

**donghyuck**

jeno, do u not like it? i spent so much time picking an img out

**renjun**

u probably just went thru ur meme folder for 5 min and picked a random one

**donghyuck**

5 minutes is a long time!

**jaemin**

GDBFHSBFHDSB

DONGHYCUKHGKHDKHUDJD

**donghyuck**

u like? ;D

**jaemin**

I LOVE IT LMFAOKSDHFSJFK

**donghyuck**

aw! see, jeno, why cant u be more like him?

jaemin appreciates art!

**jeno**

buddy i don’t know how to break it to you but that isn’t art

it’s like. shart at best

**chenle**

is shart just shit-art

**jeno**

yes

**chenle**

HAHAHA

**donghyuck**

yk i wish you would just keyboard smash

**chenle**

u want a keyboard smash? ill give you one.

**donghyuck**

dont threaten me u plebeian. i could sit on u and crush ur tiny weak bones in a split second

**chenle**

false! i have at least one knife in my pocket at all times! you would get stabbed before you could fully crush me!

**donghyuck**

oh u think a puny little knife could stop me?

**renjun**

this is bad energy. i dont like this

**jisung**

im rubbing my salt lamp as we speak. everything will end soon

**jaemin**

WHAT????

**chenle**

(zen noises)

**jisung**

youre welcome.

**jaemin**

the amount of hard stops yall use scares the absolute shit out of me

**chenle**

what the fuck is a hard stop

**jisung**

shh. im rubbing my salt lamp again

**chenle**

(more zen noises)

**jisung**

anw hard stops r periods basically

**jaemin**

when u guys use them, everything u say feels so.. definitive n ominous

**renjun**

spineless coward! embrace the hard stops.

**jaemin**

PLEASE STOP THREATENING ME IM SO SENSITIVE

**jeno**

he speaks the truth! jaemin cried 10 minutes ago bc my older sister compared him to the snowball rabbit!

**jisung**

whos snowball

**jeno**

the bunny from the secret life of pets

**jaemin**

i told u that in CONFIDENCE.

**jeno**

ok?

1 like and ill sit on jaemin

**renjun**

(he likes the post)

**donghyuck**

u take that like back right now. im serious renjun. if anyone crushes jaemin it HAS to be me im not even playing around.

**jaemin**

excuse me???

**chenle**

donghyuck i dont know what the fuck u look like but its on SIGHT

stop trying to take my position as most threatening member

**donghyuck**

what are u the most threatening member of? huh?? baby committee???

**chenle**

OK COOL GUESS IM GOING TO EAT YOU NOW

**donghyuck**

RENJUN HELP

**chenle**

Dont Get Involved , Gremlin

**renjun**

ah, puny fool. u forget my seniority

stand down now while im still feeling merciful

**chenle**

why are u on DONGHYUCKS side

**renjun**

we have history . and they still have my exo photocards

also u betrayed me for jisung earlier and ill never forget it (knife emoji) (knife emoji)

**chenle**

HISTORY??<?</,/,,.,??.?<?<#

ah. okay.

donghyuck. tell me honestly. did you fuck my brother

**donghyuck**

GBHDSBFJDSFJDH UM??/?G,DS,/

**chenle**

did u fuck my fucking brother, donghyuck?

**renjun**

DO NOT INTERROGATE DONGHYUCK

mind ur damn business chenle!

**chenle**

no!

**donghyuck**

im just

gonna.. disappear (peace sign emoji) (shooting star emoji)

(they fade out)

**jaemin**

????<v/,/d,s,/##$#M

**jisung**

donghyuck i like ur playlist about renjun

**chenle**

DO NOT SUPPORT THEIR RELATIONSHIP

**donghyuck**

(they fade back in)

jisung u r my child now. i love u. mwah

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

JENO

JENO!!!

!!!!!!!!

**jeno**

FINE

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**jaemin**

absolutely NOT! jisung is MY son!!

jeno and i have adopted him. u cannot have him

>:[

**jeno**

the adoption papers have already been signed

look

[img attachment]

**renjun**

thats just a meme saying “fuck you”

**jeno**

yeah? what about it?

**jisung**

do i get a say in this or not

**jaemin**

absolutely baby

but. i have to warn u….

**jeno**

if u dont pick jaemin he’ll cry

**jaemin**

if u dont pick me ill cry

JENO!!!!!! wow u know me so well

**jisung**

disgusting! u guys actually like each other!

**donghyuck**

jisung sweetie.. ill make a playlist for u

what kinda music do u like

**jisung**

um. good music

**donghyuck**

so songs that are good to dance to?

**chenle**

how do u just KNOW these things

**donghyuck**

idk jisung just has that vibe to him

**jisung**

……..

thanks dad

**jaemin**

NO,,,..,,.;;;E/,S..ADF,.GEJSH

i have,e, lo s.t.,,,,./;;;//”’;’;,/./.

**jisung**

ahh

u can all be my dads idk

**jaemin**

my SO n.,n,,,,,@;;2//.1,...,

**jeno**

in case u guys couldnt tell, he’s crying rn

**renjun**

send pics or it didnt happen

**jaemin**

cowards

u think i wont out myself?

(img attachment)

**donghyuck**

GBDHSBHZHBDSH

I DIDNT THINK U WERE ACTUALLY CRYING LMFAO

**jeno**

oh, u think im a liar?

a filthy, rotten liar? huh? is that what you think of me?

a little nasty egg man?

**renjun**

a wHAT

**jeno**

answer me donghyuck

do you think im a rotten little egg? a messy yolky boy?

**donghyuck**

IM SORURY I CAN T ANSWER YOU IM LOSING MY FUCKIGN MIND

HRHJDJKJSKJS

MES SY LYOLKY BOY

**jaemin**

(img attachment)

JENOGHSKFJDKJKD

**jeno**

STOP CRYING

FUCK

**jaemin**

NO IM LAUGHING NOW ITS OKAY

**chenle**

yall are so chaotic and so cute . wow. goals

**jeno**

o

oh no we’re not

um

jaemin help

**jaemin**

(he grabs him by the neck: do not make us lose custody of jisung)

**jeno**

JAEMIN.

**jaemin**

ok but yeah lol we’re not dating

**chenle**

yeah i figured! u guys seem too repressed dw :-)

**jaemin**

um. thank you?

**chenle**

hehehehehe

**renjun**

wait yall fr arent dating?

not trynna make u uncomfy but lol

**jaemin**

o yea no we’re just rlly close! we’ve known e/o since

ummmm

middle school?

**jeno**

the summer before we started middle school, technically

**jaemin**

yeah! hehe

so we’re just good friends!!

**jeno**

ahaha yeah

**> >>**

**[new chat]**

**new chat: renjun** has created a new chat!

**new chat: renjun** has renamed the chat  **[NO LIES ALLOWED]**

**NO LIES ALLOWED: renjun** has added  **jaemin** to the chat!

**[NO LIES ALLOWED: 2 members]**

**renjun**

jaemin :) what is happening w u and jeno

**jaemin**

w-what do u mean

**renjun**

DONT TRY TO STUTTER UR WAY OUT OF THIS. whats going on between u two?

**jaemin**

um . nothing ?

is there a right answer to this?

**renjun**

whatever the truth is, Thats The Right Answer

like im not gna force u to tell me since we dont know e/o that well and im only a level 2 asshole. but still

**jaemin**

oh

wait are u interested in him or something

haha

**renjun**

what the fuck no

DEFINITELY not

**jaemin**

uhhhhh

hm . ok

jeno and i are just good friends is all? i dont know what im supposed to say tht i didnt already tell everyone else

**renjun**

Do You Like Him?

**jaemin**

obviously i do

ive known him for years

**renjun**

i mean LIKE like him

**jaemin**

i repeat: obviously i do, ive known him for years

**renjun**

no i mean

oh

**jaemin**

yeah lol

**renjun**

does he know?

**jaemin**

damn i sure hope he doesnt!

**renjun**

u dont want to tell him..?

**jaemin**

i would literally rather piss myself

**renjun**

why not though?

u guys r clearly rlly close

**jaemin**

yeah but itd fuck up our friendship

hes not the kind of guy that could just.. let something like that go

like if he knew i liked him

and even if he likes me back, itd be Way too weird to try dating? we’ve been friends for so long i dont think we’d know how to start trying to be More

theres no point in throwing our whole friendship away bc im. gay

**renjun**

oh

**jaemin**

sorry for the big emo word vomit gdhsbfhbd

do u mind.. not rlly telling anyone what i told u?

**renjun**

yeah ofc

uve thought abt this a lot, huh?

**jaemin**

I Have Been Crushing On Him For Half My Life . I Have Thought About It Way Too Much

**renjun**

fair!

and um

im sorry if it was a touchy subject

**jaemin**

ure fine! i dont talk abt it w people often so it was actually kinda nice haha

i appreciate u saying that tho

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**jeno**

um. donghyuck im listening to ur playlist rn and

why is it almost 3 hrs long

**donghyuck**

bc i didnt want to forget anything obviously?

we’re prob only gonna play a bit of each song anw so it won’t actually take that long

n we can skip thru a bunch

**jeno**

ah ok

**donghyuck**

yeah, thats right

next time u try to come for me, check urself first

**jeno**

alright toe sucker

**donghyuck**

OKAY FUCK YOUDHDJKSDJFKSHJSHDHDS

**chenle**

donghyuck is a toe sucker???

**jisung**

it takes one to know one, so shouldnt u alrdy know tht?

**chenle**

oh so now im ALSO a toe sucker???????

**jisung**

yeah, was it not obvious enough?

**chenle**

HHHHHHHH

**renjun**

i leave for one (1) second and suddenly ure all?? calling each other toe suckers?????

bruh

**chenle**

don’t call me bruh that’s racist

**renjun**

we’re both chinese

**chenle**

fine. homophobic.

**renjun**

im g

waitbghjdkjs

CHENLE. ARE U GAY

**chenle**

yes? lol

**renjun**

SINCE WHEN

**chenle**

SINCE I WAS BORN, YOU FUCKER

**jisung**

STOP YELLING. U ARE UPSETTING THE BABY!!!!!

**jeno**

who’s the baby

**jisung**

ME!!!!!!!!!

**chenle**

STOP CALLING URSELF THE BABY

U R RUINING MY COMING OUT MOMENT

**jisung**

sorry please continue

**jeno**

i

please tell me. this isnt the first time ure coming out

**chenle**

i mean,, jisung already knew

but otherwise,,...,.,.,.,.,.

ahahahahaha

B^)

**renjun**

b roe,..,,,.,,

i am pissing and crying

thank u . baby broe .

**chenle**

ya

**jaemin**

chenle. i havent met u and i know uve threatened me like ten times already but i would die for you. you are now also my son.

**chenle**

i must decline but the sentiment is nice!

**jaemin**

thats fine! i respect that! hahaha no biggie! very cool!

**> >>**

**[new chat]**

**new chat: chenle** has created a new chat!

**new chat: chenle** has added  **jaemin** to the chat!

**new chat: chenle** has renamed the chat  **[secwet zone]**

**[secwet zone: 2 members]**

**chenle**

do not take it personally . i would just die if jisung was my brother

**jaemin**

wha

i thought u guys were like. best friends

??

**chenle**

yes!

**jaemin**

so??? why would u not want to b brothers????

**chenle**

bc im gay! and stupid!

**jaemin**

jisung doesnt seem homophobic though..?

**chenle**

ok ill put it to u like this. would u want jeno to be ur literal brother

**jaemin**

no wtf

**chenle**

exactly! now the fool begins to understand!

**jaemin**

thats totally different tho

jeno is

hhhhhhh

**chenle**

so is j*sung

to me at least

**jaemin**

.. are u saying what i think ure saying

**chenle**

i dont know, am i?

**jaemin**

I DONT KNOW????<..,?>../.,//

CHENLE??????

IS THAT IT? URE NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING ELSE??,G?.DS,.M

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**donghyuck**

ok anyways! nice chenle, thank u for sharing, welcome to the gay family

have a kiss from ur new gay mentor

**chenle**

sounds kinda gay so no thanks!

**jisung**

take the kiss, chenle

**chenle**

fine. go ahead

**donghyuck**

:*

**renjun**

do not kis s. my littel bro e

**chenle**

RENJUN GE ARE U OK DJSKFHBJDSBJ

**renjun**

NO??? OBVIOUSLY NOT

I AM PROUD OF U AND I L*VE U. A LOT.

i cant believe somehow,,. all us queers have congregated to ksa. what the fuck

**jeno**

u can thank jaemin for that!

yay jaemin!

**jaemin**

I DIDNT DO ANYTHING SHUTHUIP

**jeno**

(he did)

**chenle**

please elaborate im curious

i wna know what my father in law has Done

**> >>**

**[secwet zone: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

SO U LIKE JISUNG???

**chenle**

zip ur lips, old man

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**jeno**

when we joined as freshmen, ksa was still pretty homophobic

as one would expect

anw jaem got involved, networked a bit, climbed the bureaucratic ladder, established some new unofficial rules, banned a shit ton of assholes, etc etc etc

basically singlehandedly ended homophobia in ksa LOL

**jaemin**

I DID NOT.

**jeno**

silence thot, let me brag about u

**jaemin**

(blushing emoji)   
  


**donghyuck**

aha, and the trend starts to catch on!

also thats kinda cool ngl. i remember stopping by ksa like once my first sem and then visiting the next sem and wondering why i didnt recognize anyone there GBDHBSDH

**renjun**

thank u for ur service king

(he salutes him)

**jaemin**

SBFHDBFHSDHSKJ

**jisung**

that was. really neat of u to do, hyung. thanks

**jaemin**

B ABY.,,.LLSKLGNJ3K2RWEF####M

**donghyuck**

jeno did u just. watch him do all of this

lmfao

**jeno**

o i was technically a member but i never rlly went to any ksa meetings

freshman+soph yrs i was in a frat so i spent most of my spare time w them

**jaemin**

yeah :/ and i never saw u :////

**jeno**

we hung out every weekend!!!!

**jaemin**

ok but during the WEEK?

**jeno**

Nana We Have Been Over This

besides, thats over now!

**jaemin**

ure always studying though :[ even when we’re together, u only think about assignments and things

**jeno**

. im gonna pm u

**donghyuck**

uh. anyways. nice weather we’re having, huh

**jisung**

it’s storming

**donghyuck**

take my change of topic or take nothing at all

**jisung**

i love storms!

**chenle**

gonna go take lightning pics who wants to see when im done

**jisung**

me

also. stay safe n whatever

**chenle**

<3

**donghyuck**

what r lightning pics

**chenle**

i go out n take long exposure self-timer pics of myself outside to try n get shots of the lightning

**donghyuck**

OO I WANNA SEE

**renjun**

that sounds dangerous?????

**chenle**

ive never gotten electrocuted or anything so im sure its totally safe

**jisung**

(this is obviously stupid)

(support him anyways)

**renjun**

hhhhhhh

ok have fun kid, send the pics when ure done

**chenle**

>;-0

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jeno**

ok jaem. ik we’ve talked about this a bit before but are we ok? i know ive been pretty distant and busy w schoolwork lately but.. u know im taking a lot of classes rn..... but im sorry if i havent been paying enough attention to u esp when we’re actually together,,,,..... i care about u a lot, okay? ill try to be better, so please tell me if i start zoning out again.. i really am sorry and i hope ure not too upset with me

**jaemin**

nooooo i didnt mean to make u feel bad :( im just sensitive and overdramatic! ik ure stressed a lot but ill tell u if u do it again, so dont feel bad :((((( i take up a lot of ur time already and i cant blame u for being tired or distracted sometimes when we hang out!!! im not upset w u at all

**jeno**

:-/ if u say so..

seriously though. next time we hang out, just pinch me if i get spacey or tired

**jaemin**

but i dont wanna pinch u :[ ill tickle u instead lol

**jeno**

NO!!!!!!!!!!11!!1!!111

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**chenle**

(img attachments)

**jisung**

o. ure incredible

**chenle**

JISUNG. I LOVE YOU

**jisung**

eeeeeeee

go get struck by lightning or smthn

**renjun**

U SHUT UR WHORE MOUTH. TSUNDERE DUMBASS.

also chenle i take back any doubts i ever had abt u! photography king!

**jisung**

(his mouth closes)

**chenle**

ghdsbfhshdbsh

<3333

also.

(quietly: do u think They are ok.)

**renjun**

(even quieter: jeno and jaemin?)

(still quietly: i think so)

**chenle**

(barely audible: nice)

**jaemin**

HDKJFKDSJFKS

nice pics chenle! im gonna set one as my lockscreen if thats ok hehe

but yes jeno and i r completely fine :D no worries!!

**chenle**

epic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, expecting like 3 hits max: ok  
> me, after seeing Multiple People Actually Like This: oh! okay!!!!!
> 
> gzhdsjfhjks anw. thank u very very much to everyone whos read n commented n everything so far!! ;'-D i appreciate u dearly and i rlly hope that this ch didn't disappoint hehe. i have no idea how often im gna update but fingers crossed i never make u guys wait for too long! hope ure all taking care <3
> 
> ALSO if u didnt see!!! i now have. [an actual playlist on spotify for donghyucks songs](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4AOYQFGEGXuNBnVDwB7L7O?si=S2kmpGM0R-Oqj1SuMXYAcA) LOL and i made [the playlist i mentioned last chap](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4GrJ7q1AnW72LB8UaGXDDl?si=dMBLCXMiTmOVexluThjoig)! if u guys have any song recs for either lmk ehehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fools! all of them! just a bunch of fools!

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**jaemin**

wait chenle

im looking at the pics u sent again and

thats you? in the pictures?

**chenle**

yeah

**jaemin**

O...!!!!!! U R SO CUTE. PRECIOUS BOY.

**chenle**

DSKLJFKSDJS

SEND A PIC OF URSELF COWARD!!!!

ACTUALLY. EVERYONE SEND PICS

except for u renjun i already know what u look like

**renjun**

how come ure gna say that to me but not jisung

**chenle**

bc i want more pics of jisung, duh

**jisung**

.

aaa

(img attachment)

**chenle**

DO NOT SEND MEMES. SEND ME UR FACE.

**jisung**

that was my face

**chenle**

that was a picture of a POSSUM!!!!

**jisung**

no it was just me without my glasses :(

**chenle**

SHUTHUHSFDUHSDJ

**jaemin**

u have already seen my face. crying. twice.

**chenle**

but i want a Good Picture

or at least an okay one.

i need to make sure i can snipe u all on sight, and i cant do that if i cant recognize u

**jaemin**

(img attachment)

**jeno**

did u take that rn

**jaemin**

y,es,..???

**jeno**

GIVE ME BACK MY SWEATER!!!!!

**jaemin**

NO!!!!!!!!

**jeno**

i can see the library in the background of ur pic. i know where u are. im coming for u.

**jaemin**

try me bitch!

**jeno**

I TOLD U MY MOM WANTED TO FACETIME ME!! I NEED TO WEAR MY SWEATER FOR IT

**jaemin**

JUST LET ME JOIN UR FACETIME

**jeno**

I HAVE TO BE THE ONE WEARING THE SWEATER!!!! SHE GAVE IT TO /ME/!!!!!!!

**jaemin**

TOO BAD! SHE LIKES ME BETTER THAN U ANYWAYS

**jeno**

FUCK YOGUSDHFAKHKJHDSJKH

**donghyuck**

aaaand moving on!

(img attachment)

it me

**renjun**

cute

**donghyuck**

(blushing emoji) (heart eyes emoji) (kiss emoji) (heart emoji)

**renjun**

i take it back, go trip into a pothole

**donghyuck**

will u come visit me

in my pothole

**renjun**

only to laugh at u

**donghyuck**

ok cool! siri where is the nearest pothole

**chenle**

HDSJFKDSJSD STOP

but ty jaemin and donghyuck hehehe

jisung and jeno. i await your offerings

**jeno**

s oryr. killgin jaemin rihgit no w

**renjun**

how did u manage to misspell every word in that except for jaemins name?

**jeno**

don task

**chenle**

jisung. sungie. cmon.

my bud my dude my pal

send me pic

**jisung**

You Know What I Look Like

**chenle**

i havent updated ur contact pic in my phone in awhile tho :/

cmon gimme some good content

i am ., shriv elling,g,g,, up..kgkem,fm,,m,,,,,

dyin gng,,,m,,....,/.,

pl ea.,se

**jisung**

I HATE YOU.

this is awful taking pictures of myself sucks

**chenle**

ure doing great sweetie

**jisung**

(img attachment)

**chenle**

YESSS

WHO IS DOING IT LIKE ME

I WIN!!! ME!!!!!!!!!! YESSSYESYEYSEYSS

thank u jisung king of my heart

**jisung**

(he ascends)

**donghyuck**

jisung. u giant baby. my son. i am so glad to have birthed u

**jisung**

(he descends)

**renjun**

GSJKJFKSDJJDKSJKFS

**donghyuck**

jun u should send a selfie too

i wna update ur contact pic

uwu

**renjun**

choke!

**donghyuck**

oh, so is that what ure into?

**renjun**

STOPGDBAHFBSHB

(img attachment)

there . have that

i do be looking good tho

**chenle**

u r SHAMELESS

**donghyuck**

FUCK YEAH BABEY! LUV UR HAIR

ehehe

anw chenle . dont think i forgot abt u

send a chelfie

**chenle**

send a What

**renjun**

chelfie=chenle selfie

dont question it

**chenle**

oh lol

u already got my lightning pics tho

**donghyuck**

THAT DOESNT COUNT

**jisung**

ur face is barely visible in most of those

**chenle**

>;/

fine

(img attachment)

**jisung**

very. cool

**donghyuck**

BABY!!!!

U R BABY. BABIEST BOY.

**chenle**

u wont be saying that when i have my hands around your throat

**donghyuck**

and u think u can reach me? huh? u think ure tall enough to even get that far?

**chenle**

hah! and You think height is going to stop me? all i gotta do is jump, old man.

a lil froggy action. a tiny lil hop. then what? cmon, what’s ur defense against the leapfrog?

yeah. that’s what i thought. now go cower in the corner

**donghyuck**

ALSDJFLSHFAKJDSK

**jeno**

(img attachment)

btw here

**chenle**

O

JENO. NOT U TOO.

**jeno**

what????

WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

THATS SUPPOSED TO BE A NORMAL PICTURE OF MYSELF WHATS WRONG WITH IT

**chenle**

ure ATTRACTIVE. this is so disgusting.

im supposed to be the prettiest bitch in this house. fuck all of you.

**jisung**

u can still b the prettiest bitch

**chenle**

wow im swooning

**jeno**

um, .,.,, moving on

**renjun**

is jaemin fucking dead

did u kill him over ur sweater

**jeno**

…..no?

**renjun**

ARE U NOT SURE??

WHY DID U SAY IT LIKE THAT

**jaemin**

n o

helelo

he sisitting on m

e

**donghyuck**

JAEMINNGSKFHAKJ

**jeno**

IM NOT THAT HEAVY. JAEMIN STOP BEING AN OAF AND BADMOUTHING ME

**jaemin**

S TOPSITT ING. ON ME

**chenle**

i

wow. the mad lad did it

he actually sat on jaemin

**jaemin**

phew okay hello everyone

jeno u already know ure cute ily, donghyuck u also probably already know. renjun u too. love all of u tho hehe

chenle and jisung. my children. my little ones. u r so good. so lovely. mwah. i’d do anything for u two

**chenle**

aww

**jaemin**

OK FUCK IT IM GONNA GET SAPPY. gear up and rev ur engines folks

i havent known u guys for that long . and i technically havent even met chenle in person yet. but u r all my new best friends and i would die for all of u, full homo

**donghyuck**

this coming from the guy w probably 500 friends

but yeah mayhaps i agree

**jaemin**

o . no i dont rlly. have that many friends

esp not good ones

haha

**renjun**

jeno, is he being stupid and humble or is he spitting nasty truths

**jeno**

nasty truths

uh

(whispers so jaemin cant hear: it’s kind of just me and him)

:/

**jaemin**

yeah um. after the ksa stuff i lost most of my old friends hahaha

**jeno**

they were shitty ppl and ure better off without them!

**jaemin**

o yeah for sure! lol

anw :’-) jenos been my bromeo to end all bromeos so it didnt bother me too much

but now i have u guys too! which is even better

**jisung**

  1. cool. thanks hyung. we.



um.

yes.

you are.

yes.

same.

**jaemin**

im fucking quaking what does that mean

**chenle**

(it means he’s crying and he loves you)

(i also love you. thank u papi)

**jaemin**

i was crying too but now all of my tears have evaporated. thanks chenle!

**chenle**

(img attachment)

**jaemin**

nO,,.,,, BA BY. BABY BOY

JI SUGN..S,./E..,,,.......23.#@####

DON .T,, CRY,,,..,.,.,.//EB;PS[]AMFSD/’2#@#

**jisung**

RAT MAN. DONT TAKE PICTURES OF ME.

**chenle**

DONT CALL ME A RAT MAN??

**jisung**

RAT RAT RAT

fucking remy-wannabe

**chenle**

I COOK BETTER THAN REMY EVER COULD

**jisung**

REMY WAS A GOURMET LEVEL CHEF. ALL U CAN MAKE IS RAMEN

**chenle**

NOT JUST ANY RAMEN!! CHENLE RAMEN!!!! IT’S INCREDIBLE

**jisung**

IT’S STILL JUST RAMEN

**chenle**

but so u agree that it’s incredible?

**jisung**

i mean. yeah. u know i think it’s good

**chenle**

well sure but its still nice to hear it sometimes

**jisung**

oh ,. well. um yea i rlly like it i think it tastes good. everything u make tastes good

**chenle**

aw thank u!

**jaemin**

m y. boys.,..,.e,,g,m,g.///……,m,m,

**jeno**

jaemin please stop crying

**jaemin**

NO.

**renjun**

this feels like an emotional trainwreck

major respect to u all! mwah!

**donghyuck**

are u

mmmmmm

**chenle**

ge are u crying too

**renjun**

haha no of course not wtf

why would u even say that

ahahahaha

**donghyuck**

GZBFHSDJSKHDSJ HE IS

**chenle**

HE TOTALLY IS YEAH HAHAHAHHA

**renjun**

SHUT UP BEFORE I EAT ALL OF YOU!!!!

**chenle**

ure too busy crying, how are u supposed to find us through ur tears?

**renjun**

oh, u think my hearing isnt good enough? ive basically got echolocation going on. im a bat. get fucking ready

**donghyuck**

DBSHJBGAFBSJHFK

**jeno**

nananananananana

batmaaaan

**jaemin**

yeah?

oh nvm shfdkjkfjs

**chenle**

HBGBDHBFHDHD

**jaemin**

not funny, i cried

**jeno**

Please Stop Crying . You Have Already Cried Five Times Today And I’m Worried You’re Going To Dehydrate Yourself

**jaemin**

dont worry im drinking plenty of water!

gotta stay hydrated hehe

i guess u could say im a self care king

**renjun**

the first ksa meeting i went to, u said u hadnt showered or eaten a full meal in 3 days

**jaemin**

slander!

**jeno**

no i remember the meeting he’s talking about

i had to force feed u dinner in the hallway

**jaemin**

hehe o yeah

**donghyuck**

disgusting! imagine having a cute boy to take care of u!!!!

**renjun**

why are you like this

**donghyuck**

it’s bc i’m horribly repressed :-D

**renjun**

ok understandable! have a nice day! ill be sure to never bring u lunch again!

**donghyuck**

NO WAIT I LOVE IT WHEN U BRING ME FOOD

**chenle**

pause. are u two a thing or Not

**renjun**

We Have History

**chenle**

ok uve already SAID THAT now stop being cryptic and ANSWER ME

**renjun**

o ure gonna tell Me to stop being cryptic? huh? when ure the one who likes to go to public parks in a green suit and climb trees to squawk at strangers?

**jaemin**

CHENLE LIKES TO WHATHASBFHDBSH

**chenle**

that is Not the point

(but yes i do! if u ever see me, please squawk back <3)

renjun ge :) explain urself

**renjun**

no!

**donghyuck**

ugh his bravery..

**chenle**

donghyuck i am Coming for u. get ready.

**donghyuck**

hah u dont even know where i live

**chenle**

[img attachment]

**donghyuck**

WHAT THE FUCK??

WHA T THEFUKC WHA THTEUFKCKKK

HOW DO U KNOW WHERE I LIVE

**jisung**

chenle probably just checked ur location on snap. or renjuns past locations on snap

**chenle**

stop exposing my creeper methods >;-(

**jisung**

stop trying to creep people out!

**chenle**

u think its even possible for me to stop? have u ever stopped to consider that maybe im just like this? that this is my natural state?

**jisung**

ur natural state is curling into a ball and hiding in the backseat of my car with one of my hoodies

**chenle**

WHY DO U KEEP EXPOSING ME. I AM JUST A POOR INNOCENT MAN. I HAVE NOTHING.

**jaemin**

u offered to give us $1000 for our first event.

**donghyuck**

u also definitely arent innocent when u just tried to TRACK ME DOWN

**chenle**

o yes that reminds me

donghyuck! are u Currently fucking my brother

**donghyuck**

i am at home so no

**chenle**

ure gonna talk back to me, huh? is that how it is? gonna try and sass me when i know where you live?

**donghyuck**

yup!

**chenle**

i am,, los ing.m,,,, my thre atening pow e,r,,.,..//.,,.. i no long,er. instill fea r,.,.,.,@..3/////////

**jisung**

im still scared of u

**chenle**

nvm! im good!

**jaemin**

omg……..

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jeno**

Please contain urself

**jaemin**

IT’S HARD!! THEY’RE SO CUTE

**jeno**

they’re BEST FRIENDS

**jaemin**

hmph >:[

u just dont understand! if u knew the things i knew, Then You Would See

**jeno**

PLEASE DONT TYPE CRYPTICALLY WHEN ITS JUST US

**jaemin**

fine!!!! only bc i love u and i know we r both very sensitive!!!!!!!!

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**renjun**

chenle. my bud. im only telling u this so u Dont ask again .

also i would normally leave u to suffer in silence but hyuck said i should tell u,. SO.

donghyuck and i dated briefly a couple times over the last like 2 yrs . we are not dating Right Now and likely will not date again so PLEASE do not mention it to anyone in either of our families

we r also Fr*ends so im literally begging u to for once act normal about this

**chenle**

i can totally be normal!

**jisung**

(this is a lie)

**chenle**

hey :( ure supposed to be on my side

**jisung**

im on ur side but i wont lie to u

**chenle**

oh . hm okay then

**renjun**

ok good talk

**chenle**

:/

**renjun**

stop . do not pout . u know i love u and u r my blood broether

**chenle**

broe…,,,,,.,.,.,

**jaemin**

this is so sweet wow i love family bonding

**chenle**

thank u papi

**jaemin**

ARE U JUST GONNA KEEP CALLING ME THAT????

**chenle**

yah!

**jeno**

Anyways. it is Late and everyone should be going to sleep soon

**jisung**

yes dad

**chenle**

im gonna sleep soon i jus be drinking some juicc first

**donghyuck**

JUICC???

**chenle**

mmmM.mMM,,,,,.,m,m

apple jooce

**jeno**

j

joos e,??

**chenle**

a sippy sip of my joosey juse

do u wanna try a bit?

**jeno**

um

**donghyuck**

why does chenle keep spelling juice differently every time

**chenle**

cmon

jeno, just a sip

take the forbidden juuse

**donghyuck**

gbdhsbfhz????

**renjun**

dont do it jeno

if u drink then u r legally obligated to give chenle ur life

**jeno**

oh okay. ill have a sip then

**chenle**

OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

COOL GUESS IM JUST IN LOVE WITH YOU NOW

**jaemin**

is that all it takes for u to fall in love w someone?? their willingness to sacrifice their life for u????

**chenle**

yeah basically

**jaemin**

ok well i literally said id die for u earlier and u barely batted an eye so im not gonna say ure a bad kid in law, but………

**chenle**

FINE u should also take my offers of juwce !

if u do that too then ill love u

**jisung**

i always take ur jewce

**chenle**

and that is why i love u most!

**jisung**

oh

**> >>**

**[secwet zone: 2 members]**

**chenle**

well. since u know.

can i just say that sometimes when he says shit like that i want to Bang My Head. against a Brick Wall,.,..

**jaemin**

so u do like him????????

**chenle**

CAN U PLEASE KEEP UP

I AM HAVING A CRISIS

**jaemin**

hdlsajkfds?????/.,,..??.>/

**chenle**

like what does “oh” even MEAN.

**jaemin**

AAAAAAAAAA

You Know Jisung Better Than I Do………..

i am sorry my child but there is very little i can do to help……………

**chenle**

fair! okay! lawful! i respect that and you!

(grabs you by the neck) remember: if u breathe a word of this to anyone, ill sell u to one direction

**jaemin**

DHGKDSHFKDBSHSHDBS

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

jen

i have been sworn to secrecy over something at the risk of my life BUT

u must know. i am bursting at the seams with drama and forbidden knowledge

**jeno**

WHY WOULD U TELL ME THIS

NOW I WANNA KNOW WHAT URE TALKING ABOUT

**jaemin**

I WANT TO TELL U SO BAD BUT GBSDHBHSDB

IM SORRY!!!!!

**jeno**

u should be!!!!

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**donghyuck**

btw do any of yall have facemask recommendations

im spicing up my night routine and wna try some new stuff

**jaemin**

o umm what kind of stuff have u used before

like what specific products

**donghyuck**

uhhhhhh

fucking

mcdonalds

**renjun**

donghyuck is Terrible at skincare and has only recently started to start washing their face with actual face wash

**donghyuck**

listen i cant help it if i like to live life on the edge!

**jeno**

i

even /i/ have an actual skincare routine

(also btw. i like to use this at night)

(img attachment)

**renjun**

hyuck u have literally just been genetically blessed . shut ur whore mouth

**chenle**

dermatologists hate him!

**donghyuck**

and i hate dermatologists so it all evens out!

but ty for the rec jeno, mwah

**chenle**

ge do u wanna know what jisung used to wash his face with for the first 15 years of his life

**renjun**

yes

**jaemin**

i wanna know too

**jisung**

n ok;l,,

no

chn ele

ill fuckigng kil lyou

**chenle**

(img attachment)

**jisung**

ALRIGHT, GUESS YOURE DEAD NOW.

**renjun**

u used HAND SOAP??????

**jaemin**

JISUGBAFBSDFHSBH

**jisung**

ok . but u see. in my defense

**jaemin**

…..yes?

**jisung**

im baby

**jaemin**

U ARE SO RIGHT. THAT TOTALLY EXPLAINS EVERYTHING. I NEVER DOUBTED U FOR A SECOND

**donghyuck**

JAEMINSJDFSBHBSH

but ok jisung bb ure valid

**jisung**

hah

**chenle**

this is bullshit

JISUNG!!!!!

STOP SELECTIVELY CALLING URSELF A BABY

IF URE GONNA DO IT NOW THEN U HAVE TO LET ME CALL U A BABY WHENEVER I WANT

NO MORE PICKING AND CHOOSING WHEN U GET BABY PRIVILEGES

**jisung**

im only a baby sometimes

**chenle**

ok so when specifically r u baby

**jisung**

when u r looking at me: not baby

when u r looking away: baby

**jeno**

schrodingers baby

**renjun**

GBSBHFBDSHBS

**chenle**

this is so fucking sad. i live a wretched life. baby-less. in constant mourning.

ok jisung if ure not a baby to me, what ARE YOU

**jisung**

um

just regular me?

**chenle**

well i cant just call u jisung all the time, thats BORING

i need a Nickname

**jisung**

Call Me By Name .

Coward.

**donghyuck**

damn do yall remember call me by your name

**renjun**

no

**donghyuck**

we literally watched it together????

**renjun**

U KEPT TALKING OVER THE MOVIE TO RANT ABOUT THE SHIFTS IN QUEER REPRESENTATION BETWEEN DIFFERENT CULTURAL MODES OF ENTERTAINMENT.

**donghyuck**

U WERE THE ONE WHO KEPT ASKING ME TO ELABORATE ON WHAT I WAS SAYING

**renjun**

OK AND????

THE POINT IS I WASNT PAYING ATTENTION TO THE MOVIE, I WAS JUST LISTENING TO U

**donghyuck**

OH THATS ACTUALLY KIND OF SWEET

**jeno**

can we /please/ take a break from the caps lock

my eyes r begging u

**jisung**

can we also please take a break from . whatever that was

**donghyuck**

HEY

LET RENJUN AND I HAVE OUR MOMENTS

**jeno**

PL EA S,E,.,.,.,.;L/;.,/.,.#@!11

**jaemin**

ah fuck now jeno is using all caps too

**jeno**

i ha ve,.,,. become.

my own ., wor st. nememeneyn

eemmeny

emeny

enenemy

how the fuck do you spell ememeny

**jaemin**

jeno sweetie sound it out

**jeno**

fuck it. i’m my own antagonist

**donghyuck**

YOU CAN SPELL ANTAGONIST BUT NOT ENEMY???

**jeno**

STOP WITH THE CAPS LOCK

FUCK

AHHHHHHHHH

**suffering asian traits: jeno** has left the chat!

**renjun**

wow.. he was his own angle and divelle

**jaemin**

SHUT UPBSKJBS

okay guys no more caps lock

at Most u can use one capital letter per word so use this power carefully

**chenle**

yes Papi

**jaemin**

thanks i hate it!

**suffering asian traits: jaemin** has added **jeno** to the chat!

**jeno**

hmph

**renjun**

i dont even know what to say right now

my brain is just caps lock and static noises

**donghyuck**

o wait can i ask u guys a question

**jaemin**

no

djskldsh im sorry yes u can please go ahead

**donghyuck**

nvm i dont want to ask anymore!

**jaemin**

no Please ask dghbsfhbsh

**donghyuck**

this is completely irrelevant to everything we’ve been talking about but

which pic should i post to my insta lol

(img attachments)

**renjun**

ooh u look good. lol

i like the first one best tho

**donghyuck**

;D okie thank u

**chenle**

do u even care what the rest of us think or did u only care abt what renjun thought

**donghyuck**

All Of You!!!!!!!

little bratty boy

**chenle**

nasty old hag!

but ya i like the first or second ones best :/

**donghyuck**

ty king!

jeno, jisung, jaem

my j boys

yall got any thots?

**jeno**

no thoughts head empty

**jaemin**

the only thot is me!

but theyre all cute idkk

**donghyuck**

useless!

anw follow me on insta or i gut all of u like the nasty, stinky fishes that u are

(link attachment)

**jeno**

very cool thanks

**> >>**

**[bad bitches: 4 members]**

**jaemin**

it is SUNDAY!!!!!!!

laddies are yall ready for an Epic grocery haul tonite?

**jeno**

its 2 am and technically still saturday night. why are u awake

but yea i put gas in rita a few days ago so all is well

**jaemin**

i was studying for my stats test :^//

why r u up??? (knife emoji)

**jeno**

so ure gonna keep typing out ur emojis too???

**jaemin**

(gun emoji)

so what if i am?

**jeno**

djksjfksj

i was.. playing a game…..

**chenle**

hark! a gamer!

jisung come join ur brethren

**jisung**

u like games more than i do, leave me out of this

also yes jaemin hyung im free all evening

**chenle**

jeno do u have any games on ur phone

**jeno**

.

**chenle**

whats ur pubg battletag

**jeno**

how do u know i play pubg

**chenle**

u are a cis asian man. if you play games, you definitely play pubg

**jeno**

ok fair!

(img attachment)

**chenle**

nice

**jisung**

wow. imagine being a gamer

**chenle**

YOU LITERALLY GAME WITH ME ALL THE TIME????

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**jaemin**

donghyuck and renjun. are u guys…. gamers

please say no i need to know that there’s still good in this world

**jeno**

u motherfucker

**donghyuck**

lmfao

do any of yall play overwatch?

add me as a friend

(img attachment)

**jaemin**

hey donghyuck!

**donghyuck**

yeah whats up?

**jaemin**

breaking news!

hot single in your area want to run you over with a car!

and im the hot single!

**donghyuck**

sweetie you may as well be taken

**jaemin**

ok what does That mean

**donghyuck**

nothing! :)

**jaemin**

i am driving to ur house right now . get fucking ready . im about to break every bone in ur body

**donghyuck**

u couldnt even if u tried

i drink gamer juice, you fool. my bones are indestructible.

**renjun**

what is wrong with yall

**jaemin**

so many things

**renjun**

fair!

anw i dont game too often. i used to play a lot but i stopped to focus on school lol

**donghyuck**

embarrassing

if u were a true gamer u would know that gaming isnt about time, its about who u are Deep Down

**jaemin**

ok donghyuck. whats a gamer to u?

what makes You a gamer?

**donghyuck**

ummmmm

a person who says the n word or some other slurs?

**renjun**

SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!! FUCK

**donghyuck**

LISTEN! IM ALLOWED TO JOKE ABOUT IT BC I KNOW I WOULD NEVER SAY THAT

**renjun**

IM STILL GONNA KILL U

gamers have gotten such a bad rep

**jaemin**

they deserve it

**donghyuck**

amen to that one!

asian men Also deserve it :D down w the bigots

**renjun**

not all asian men are bigots????

**jisung**

is bigot just short for big idiot

**jaemin**

no???KGLds,ms,mm,sm/@@

**jisung**

oh ok

**donghyuck**

anw Yes technically not Every Asian Man deserves to get smote the second they r born. However . please consider the following: I Do Not Care!

(peace emoji) (rainbow emoji) (sparkly heart emoji)

**renjun**

fair! thank u for clarifying the type of heart emoji also! this was a great conversation!

**donghyuck**

happy to hear it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slight delay in updating eee
> 
> ok real talk friends: it was. a struggle to write the latter half of this chapter post the-fucking-mess-they-got-themselves-into, so...... eeee. i tried not to let the things they said affect me too much but as u saw, it didnt stop me from sliding in a gamer joke. (to the lucky fools who r unaware of the incident: jaemin slipped and called donghyuck the r slur, basically everyone laughed, jeno repeated it and laughed, etc etc etc. the shittiness of this is not up for debate.)  
> anyways! im,, conflicted on finishing this? she was supposed to go on for Awhile and be my nice happy creative outlet but.. hm..... honestly i've had so much fun writing her so far, but i've been keeping my distance from all other dreamie-related content over the past few days, so idk what to do? no Major hate to the boys, i hope they can grow from this but it feels weird to keep writing as if nothing happened.
> 
> anyways! basically idk if i should continue w this fic? i know it's only 3 chapters in (and i've gotten some rlly funny and sweet comments so far which i appreciate dearly!!!!) i just feel. major cognitive dissonance about writing it :'-/ if u guys want more/have any tips on how to, like, compartmentalize so i can write comfortably w/o feeling Disappointed and Frustrated whenever thinking abt the boys, lmk! gdhbfhsb anw i hope u all r well <33 keep staying safe and healthy, u all mean the world to me!


	4. Chapter 4

**[bad bitches: 4 members]**

**jaemin**

btw @chenle and jisung !! jeno and i are gonna get some boba before we go out so let us know when ure ready and we’ll come pick u up!

**jisung**

what boba place

**jaemin**

plentea!

**jisung**

lol

**jaemin**

???

**chenle**

GZBHDBHS

JAEMIN LMAO

jisung and i r there rn

dkjksjksjkdk

**jaemin**

wait fr?? gnjdsnjns

wow i love this for us

**chenle**

ya jisung wanted a snack and i was bored so we decided we might as well lol

**jaemin**

omg

ok well in that case i guess we’ll see u guys soon!! hehe

what r the chances of this tho wow……..

**chenle**

i KNOW

**jaemin**

jeno literally loves plentea too like hes gonna try working there instead of sh*retea bdbhdbfh

**chenle**

oh worm? interesting

whens he gna start working here?

**jaemin**

idk he still has to go thru the final interview but he says hes not too worried abt it

**chenle**

o epic

is he gonna get an employee discount

aka can i get free drinks from him

**jaemin**

he says no but he was squirming in his seat so i think yes

lol

**chenle**

HELL YEAHHHH

**jaemin**

but arent u like

rich

why do u need free drinks gbdhbdh

**chenle**

just to flex!

besides i gotta b smart w my money anw :) thats how i was able to afford my tesla!

**jaemin**

.

ur

ur what

u have a

oh im going to throw up i cant even say it

**chenle**

DJSKJDKSJ

cmon coward. vomit. do it.

hah. u wont

**jaemin**

sorry i was too busy RETCHING what did u say? can u repeat that?

**chenle**

jeno is not here to confirm or deny ur vomit so we’re moving on

anyways yes i dont rlly like driving tho so i didnt even bother to bring it on campus lol

**jaemin**

d-do ur parents use it?

**chenle**

why would they need another car?

our driver doesnt even like teslas anw

**jaemin**

u have a DRIVER

A PERSONAL DRIVER??

**jisung**

i dont think u realize just how rich chenle is

**chenle**

filthy rich, baby!

**jaemin**

do u

need an art tutor

lol

**chenle**

GHDSBFHSBHS

do NOT go all parasite on me

**jisung**

eat the rich! eat the rich! eat the rich!

**chenle**

aw

if u wanted to eat me, all u had to do was ask!

here, open wide

**jisung**

N

OGNN,..,,,,.,..2.3

34!!!?#?#>/

**jaemin**

holy shit

did u just fucking kill jisung

**chenle**

i let him have.. a little bite

:D

**jaemin**

u r TERRIFYING.

whatever jeno and i r parking rn so there better not b any blood by the time we get there

**chenle**

no promises!

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**jeno**

donghyuck and renjun. were you two aware of how soft chenle actually is in person

no one warned me

i feel

ill prepared

**renjun**

lmfao

yeah no chenle acts like a lil bitch in chat but deep down? lil soft hearted bitch

**chenle**

ill cut off ur arms and force feed them to u

**renjun**

thanks, just what i always wanted!

**jeno**

ok and thats enough of that GOODBYE.

**> >>**

**[bad bitches: 4 members]**

**jaemin**

gonna grab some candy real quick brb

**jeno**

don’t get too much >:/

**jaemin**

yes sirrrr

**jisung**

can u get me some pocky

**jaemin**

yea sure

what flavor?

**jisung**

uhh just reg chocolate. or like green tea idk

**jaemin**

ok!

**jeno**

chenle come BACK

**chenle**

NO i want OREOS

ill b back in like 5 minutes

**> >>**

**[secwet zone: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

got my goods and am otw back to the others

where ARE U

**chenle**

crying in the frozen section

by pizza rolls

**jaemin**

r u

actually crying

**chenle**

only a little!

it’s fine lol where are u

i can meet u halfway

**jaemin**

no wait im almost to where u are

are u like

ok?

did something happen?

**chenle**

nah dw

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jeno**

is chenle ok?

there r.. weird vibes surrounding tht kid rn

like he’s rlly quiet..?

**jaemin**

idk

before we came back i texted him and

hold on

(img attachment)

do u know if anything happened?

**jeno**

i dont think so

he and jisung were just talking a bit before but it seemed normal

he didnt look upset when he left to get his own snacks but idk

**jaemin**

hm

okay

**jeno**

should we just.. let him be?

**jaemin**

i guess?

i dont want to prod too much or be overbearing or anything

**jeno**

true

**jaemin**

im still worried tho so…..

i think im gna text jisung and ask if he knows anything lol

**jeno**

ok! keep me updated

also dont b too obvious about it in case chenle keeps seeing all of us texting on our phones lol

**jaemin**

yah i got it

**> >>**

**[new chat]**

**new chat: jaemin** has created a new chat!

 **new chat: jaemin** has added **jisung** to the chat!

 **new chat: jaemin** has renamed the chat **[father and son]**

**[father and son: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

hey there! i just wanted to ask but umm do u know if somethings bothering chenle?

both jeno and i thought he was a bit quieter than normal

haha

if smthn is going on and its private no pressure to say so!!

**jisung**

oh

i dont really think anything happened

im sure chenle is fine so dont worry about it

**jaemin**

ah ok, if u say so!

btw this should go without saying, but just in case: i hope both u and chenle know tht if anything bothers u or whatever u can always come to jeno and i!

**jisung**

yeah thanks hyung

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

(img attachment)

what do u think

**jeno**

hmm. he doesnt rlly say much

but i guess if chenle isnt saying anything and jisung says its fine, then we shouldnt stress about it too much

..?

idk

if chenle still seems off later we can always try asking directly and seeing if theres anything he wants to say

**jaemin**

mm yeah ok that sounds good

ty jeno

**jeno**

?

why r u thanking me lol

**jaemin**

for letting me talk to u abt all this stuff! for caring abt them as much as i do! yk the whole nine yards

i just Appreciate u a lot

**jeno**

jaem this is like absolute minimum behavior

dont thank me for doing stuff like this. it should be a given

**jaemin**

STILL.

love u so much

!!

**jeno**

yeah ik

now get off ur phone

**jaemin**

hmph

ure not gonna say it back?

**jeno**

Put Your Phone Away Or Ill Take Your Head Away

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**jaemin**

btw guys!

(basically just donghyuck and renjun)

jen + jisung + chenle and i got all the supplies and stuff we’ll need for the first event so we’re all set on that end! just to keep u guys updated :-D

**renjun**

epicc

thanks guys

**donghyuck**

what kind of food stuff did u get?

**jaemin**

oo lemme send a pic

hold on

**renjun**

jaemin its been ten minutes

did u fucking die? why is it taking u so long to take one (1) picture

**jaemin**

this is jeno! jaemin is currently preoccupied

heres a pic of most of the food we got tho!

(img attachment)

obv we’ll make the kimbap like the afternoon of the event so itll b ready

but we’ll do the sikhye and ddeokbokki and stuff sometime beforehand

**donghyuck**

very cool!

um . why is jaemin preoccupied tho lol

**jeno**

o jisung and chenle r still here and they dragged jaemin into a pillow fight

**renjun**

its 2pm

**jeno**

i didnt realize pillow fights were restricted to a certain time

watch ur mouth fuckwad

**renjun**

HELLO????</D.,S/.,./S,./,D

WHERE IS THIS SUDDEN AGGRESSION COMING FROM

**jeno**

i have massive, untapped amounts of suppressed rage.

**chenle**

ge why are u being bitchy about our pillow fights

**renjun**

shouldnt u b playing with jisung and jaemin why r u texting me

havent u tormented me ENOUGH.?

**chenle**

no!

also i have two hands uwu  
  


**renjun**

chenle. u have said that same phrase to justify holding jisungs hand and flipping me off. u cannot use it again for this

**chenle**

i have two hands and a mouth!

**donghyuck**

wh

which of those things are u doing with ur mouth

i assume not the middle finger part but

the holding-jisungs-hand thing or the pillow-fight thing ?

**chenle**

guess!

**donghyuck**

nope too late ive gotta go feed my plants!

**jeno**

dont u mean water ur plants?

**donghyuck**

no i most certainly do not.

**renjun**

this is true

ive seen donghyuck put cheerios into his succulent pots before

**jeno**

WHAT?????

**donghyuck**

(they vanish)

**jeno**

(grabs u by the neck and forces u to reappear: dont u fucking dare)

**donghyuck**

GBDHBSHDBHSBD

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jeno**

hey

so chenle seems fine now, right?

**jaemin**

yeah i was thinking the same thing

idk i guess whatever happened earlier was just over something small? maybe he was just distracted thinking about something

**jeno**

yeah maybe

**> >>**

**[secwet zone: 2 members]**

**chenle**

can renjun come over or is that not allowed

**jaemin**

yeah ofc he can!

if u want we can invite donghyuck too?

**chenle**

hm. fine.

i suppose i should meet the whore that seduced my filthy rat broether.

(this is a joke i do not slutshame and i also somewhat support whatever weird messy relationship donghyuck and renjun have)

(i will still continue to constantly give donghyuck shit tho)

**jaemin**

DKJSFKJDSK

ok! ill just msg them in the gc lol

**chenle**

wait can i do it

**jaemin**

um yeah sure

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**chenle**

@renjun @donghyuck ur presence is required immediately. come in the next hour or ill take ur fucking kneecaps and replace them with bowling balls

**donghyuck**

um?????<?>C,/d.,s./f,/.w,./

w

where are u

why r we being summoned

**chenle**

meet me.

**renjun**

gimme addy

**donghyuck**

who the fuck is addy

**renjun**

the address

lmao

**chenle**

o i actually dont know what it is

**jaemin**

(img attachment)

u can park wherever u see a spot!

**donghyuck**

ah so are we…. Hanging Out

**chenle**

no im going to kill you and renjun is going to watch

**jaemin**

yes we r hanging out

u guys r also more than welcome to stay the night too! if ure not comfortable driving back when its late

i was gonna start making dinner soon but i think we were gonna watch a movie or something after

**donghyuck**

fuck yeah

b there soon

**renjun**

^

**> >>**

**[new chat]**

**new chat: jaemin** has created a new chat!

 **new chat: jaemin** has renamed the chat **[interrogation room]**

 **interrogation room: jaemin** has added **donghyuck** and **renjun** to the chat!

**[interrogation room: 3 members]**

**jaemin**

ok i didnt want to start stuff w chenle there but

its cool how u guys arrived together. carpooling for the environment, huh? :)

**donghyuck**

im going to pull every single strand of hair out of ur head. one by one. and then suffocate u with it.

**jaemin**

BDHSBGHAVDFGHBSHDB

**> >>**

**[secwet zone: 2 members]**

**chenle**

hey this is jisung

chenle wanted to know when dinner is going to be ready

**jaemin**

and he couldnt just come over and ask?? im like two rooms away

**chenle**

chenle says “the bed is too comfortable”

**jaemin**

hes on my BED???

**chenle**

yeah lol we both r

jeno hyung moved the tv so we can watch while lying down

**jaemin**

ok cool guess ill have to kill all 3 of u then!

**chenle**

will that b before or after u finish cooking?

**jaemin**

hey u brat

if ure hungry u could come over and help me cook yk

**chenle**

no chenle is using me as a pillow

also i dont know how to cook lmao

but ill be supporting u from afar

**jaemin**

well. thats good enough ig!

i should b done in like 15ish min tho, give or take

**chenle**

ok cool

also

why is this chat called secret zone lol

or “secwet zone” ig

**jaemin**

hbghbdhdb

no,,.... reason

no reason at all

oh

dont scroll up

**chenle**

why would i scroll up? im not gonna go thru u and chenles conversations wtf

but alright whatever ill just ask chenle

**jaemin**

NO

dont do that

its um

hm

okay its bc chenle and i share secrets here

**chenle**

?

wdym

what kind of secrets

**jaemin**

ummmmmmm

hmmm

uhhhhhhh

like

um

oh

how i have a crush on jeno lol

**chenle**

o

sorry i didnt mean to make u tell me

**jaemin**

no its ok!! djsfkjsdk

yea so thats rlly the only reason for the chat name

haha

i dont mind telling u! my son!

**chenle**

ah

alright

good luck w the rest of ur cooking hyung

**jaemin**

thank u!!

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**jaemin**

u all have five minutes to get over here and set the table before i eat all of u

**renjun**

what about dinner? itd b a shame for u to have put all that work into cooking for us and then we cant even taste it

**jaemin**

get fucked!

i have no problems eating all of u and then eating ur food too

u guys now have: four minutes

**jeno**

will b there in a sec im trying to turn ur fan off

**jaemin**

why was my fan on???

jen u know shes a bitch to turn off

**jeno**

idk i think one of the kids did it

**jisung**

to be fair

it was hot

**chenle**

VERY hot.

i was about to melt into ur bed

**donghyuck**

wait u need to turn her off?

u guys r still in jaemins room right?

**jeno**

yeah

**donghyuck**

one sec i got this

**renjun**

?

**chenle**

BHJGBSJHDFBSDHJFBSHDJB

JSDKLFJKSDJFAKJDFKLAJKLFJSLKDJDK

LMFAO

**jaemin**

what happened???

**jisung**

dsfjdksjkdjsl

**jeno**

i

donghyuck came over to the fan and looked at it and just

sbgjkehgqridshbfilhskl

**renjun**

?????

**chenle**

donghyuck leaned over the fan, smirked at it, and said: “u come around here often?”

and the fan IMMEDIATELY TURNED OFF

BGJBERASKFDBHJFDBJS

**donghyuck**

;-)

jaemin im otw to u rn

hehe

**jeno**

im going into cardiac arrest

the shock was too much

how did he DO that

**donghyuck**

thats a secret ill never tell!

xoxo gossip girl

**chenle**

renjun ge

where r u

everyone else is in the kitchen

**renjun**

give me Incentive

**jaemin**

if u come then i wont fucking vore u

**jisung**

ill give u spaghetti that u can eat by hand

**renjun**

where

wheres the fork

why dont i get a fork

**jisung**

dont worry! u wont need forks where im taking you

**renjun**

BSVJHGAFJHSBDJHSJ

anw i was washing my hands in the bathroom and got distracted by the lighting

its like. perfect for taking selfies

**jaemin**

RIGHT

**jeno**

can u PLEASE just come over to the kitchen

**renjun**

aye aye captain

**jeno**

i cant hear u

**renjun**

AYE AYE CAPTAIN.

**jeno**

ok nice now hurry up, jaemins apartment isnt that big

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

ok u cant tell me that chenle and jisung arent super cute

**jeno**

they Are but u cant keep winking at them or trying to nudge them together

theyre Friends and we dont know if they like each other like that

and even if they do, its not our business to meddle

so Leave Them Be

**jaemin**

hey i only nudged them ONCE

**jeno**

u shouldnt have nudged them at all

im just saying

jaem stop pouting

jaem

jaemin

cmon

u know im right

nana

**jaemin**

hhhh yeah i know

i just want them to be happy

i think theyd b rlly good for each other

**jeno**

theyre already good as they are

if anything happens, let it go at its own pace

itd be like if someone tried to force us to date

thatd make u uncomfortable, right?

**jaemin**

oh

hahaha

yeah of course

**jeno**

....nana

are u upset?

dont ignore me

**jaemin**

no im fine, ure totally right

dw about it! im gonna see what renjun and donghyuck are up to

**jeno**

do u want me to come with?

**jaemin**

nah u should keep watching

stay with the kids

i just wanna see whats taking them so long, ill be back soon

**jeno**

ok

love u nana

**jaemin**

yeah

love you too

**> >>**

**[new chat]**

**new chat: donghyuck** has created a new chat!

 **new chat: donghyuck** has added **jaemin** and **renjun** to the chat!

 **new chat: donghyuck** has renamed the chat **[sincere apologies]**

**[sincere apologies]**

**donghyuck**

jaemin good sir

i am so sorry

**jaemin**

u guys said u were going to get ICE CREAM

not SUCK FACE IN MY LAUNDRY ROOM

**renjun**

in my defense

u interrupted us earlier

**jaemin**

??

u mean when we asked if u wanted to come over and hang out?????

ARE U KIDDING ME

**donghyuck**

(blushing emoji)

**jaemin**

renjun u literally said u and donghyuck probably wouldnt ever get back together

so what is THIS

**renjun**

ummmm

relapsing

old habits die hard..?

**jaemin**

can u guys PLEASE have some shame

just a little

im begging u

**donghyuck**

sorry i thrive off of my shamelessness

i do feel bad tho we didnt mean to like. scar u

**jaemin**

my eyes will never work again

**donghyuck**

gbdhbfhsb

u can come back if u want

idk what flavor ice cream everyone wants us to bring for them

**jaemin**

.

im coming but yall better be at least six feet apart

**donghyuck**

yes sir we r social distancing

come back to us

:)

**jaemin**

fuckingihgbdhbhdb

would u PLEASE stop ruining smiley faces for me

**donghyuck**

no!

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**chenle**

btw hags jisung fell asleep so u better b quiet when u come back or i WILL crush each of ur heads like little chestnuts

**jeno**

please do not crush anyones head

**chenle**

oh, this hag wants to pick a fight? is that what this is?

u better square up old man. it seems like uve forgotten im a certified bone stealer.

get fucking ready.

**jeno**

whats that suppokn

gdjnnb,cm,.,....

##################@?/22

**jaemin**

HELLO????

DID U KILL JENOGBDHJABFKJSHJKFDSAKJS

/34//////////,n,4nrjn43n

**chenle**

wow did killing jeno somehow also kill jaemin too

**renjun**

no but it might as well have

he tripped and hit his head on the doorknob

**jeno**

(he is resurrected)

JAEMIN????

R U OK???????

**jaemin**

yes

**chenle**

(chenle kills jeno again)

**jaemin**

im just bleeding a little

**jeno**

(gets resurrected again)

JAEMIN?????????????

**donghyuck**

zbfdhsbfhsdbh

jaemins fine its rlly just a scratch

we’re gonna put ointment and a bandaid on it just to b safe so dw

**chenle**

(kills jeno yet again)

well! 3rd time is the charm!

now Stay Down

be safe gremlins. return to us quickly

remember: the only injuries allowed r the ones that i cause

**renjun**

this is true! one time someone hit me in the fact and chenle managed to break my nose and theirs at the same time

**chenle**

i got two hands and a mouth for a reason!

**donghyuck**

im fucking SORRY? what????

**chenle**

good. keep apologizing.

now start begging.

**donghyuck**

oh u want me on my knees huh?

guess what? i only get on my knees for one person

**chenle**

if u say my brother ill fucking decapitate you

**donghyuck**

i was gonna say God but alright

**renjun**

CHENLE.

broe im going to take ur eyes clean out and give them to u with the leftover spaghetti

**chenle**

yum! once i shit them out, ill wrap them up and give them to u xx

**jisung**

why r both of u like this

**chenle**

HE RISES!

good morning jisung

**jisung**

it is 11 at night

**chenle**

i said GOOD MORNING

**jisung**

good morning chenle

**chenle**

thank u. ugh is it so hard to get some respect around here

**jaemin**

yes

**chenle**

and JAEMIN SURVIVES THE PROCEDURE!

welcome back to the world of the living

unfortunately jeno is still dead but we all know im the real star here so who cares about him

**jaemin**

I CARE

**jeno**

(resurrecting again like jesus christ) he CARES!!!!!

**donghyuck**

th

thats not what happened in the bible

jesus doesnt get resurrected three times wtf

did u even go to vbs bro

**jeno**

no i went inside a catholic church once and they tried to drown me in holy water

**renjun**

???

**jeno**

ok to be fair i was like six and Very loud. i think they thought i was possessed or smthn irdk

**jaemin**

aw

lil baby demon jeno

**jeno**

thats me!

**chenle**

cursed. bad. will go draw salt lines in front of all the doorways brb

**jaemin**

please do Not

**jeno**

i

chenle just left the room

i think he might actually be doing it

**jaemin**

CHENLE?????

**chenle**

no lol i just went to get my phone charger

besides :( if i put salt to block out demons then renjun wouldnt be able to go anywhere either :(

**renjun**

NASTY LITTLE RAT BOY. U FILTHY RODENT. IM GOING TO GRAB ONE OF UR SCAMPERING LITTLE HANDS AND CUT IT OFF AND HANG U BY UR NASTY LITTLE RAT HEAD.

**jisung**

o that reminds me, did u guys wanna watch shrek2?

**donghyuck**

how did that remind u of shrek 2?????

**jisung**

cute rat > remy > ratatouille > disney/pixar > dreamworks > shrek > superior shrek movie (shrek2) > i want to watch it

**renjun**

i dont know if i should pay more attention to the fact that u think chenle is a cute rat or that u think shrek2 is the superior shrek movie

**donghyuck**

there is truly so much to unpack

**jaemin**

wait

what do u think the superior shrek movie is, then?

**jeno**

wait how many shrek movies r there

**jaemin**

4 but they just announced that theyre gonna make a 5th one to finish it off

**jeno**

????

**jaemin**

ya like a few weeks ago, the dreamworks dude was like

(img attachment)

**renjun**

interesting

anw only valid shrek movie is the first one

**donghyuck**

thats so boring and also so wrong

CLEARLY the second one is the best

**jaemin**

the fourth one is literally better??

**donghyuck**

THE FOURTH ONE SUCKS ASS

**jaemin**

of course someone who likes the Second one would say that

**jisung**

hyungs. come quickly so we can do rock paper scissors and pick a shrek movie

**renjun**

we r otw with a freshly bandaged jaemin AND ice cream!

**chenle**

FUCK YEAHHHHH

**renjun**

language u RAT

**chenle**

FUCK BITCH!!!!!!

**renjun**

there we go!

**jeno**

hbgdhsbh

what just happened

**donghyuck**

the less u know, the happier ull be!

**jeno**

wow. ignorance truly is bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took.. longer than i expected lol sorry abt that! anw im taking several classes this summer (and they r all starting.. in a few days. im resting in fucking pieces.) so idk how good ill b at updating regularly But i will try my best. im also compartmentalizing and recharacterizing stuff so if u feel like im writing the boys oddly..... i probably am and its only half intentional. anw! i feel like this chapter wasnt as funny :-/ but i hope u enjoyed it regardless! there was a lot of stuff i wanted to fit in hehe  
> thank u guys for reading and i hope ure doing well!!!! comments make me swoon and help me stay motivated, so if there was anything u did/didnt like abt this update (or past updates) please lmk! stay healthy and safe!! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fools, the whole lot of them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i feel like i should explain the layout of jaemin's apartment rlly quick before it gets too confusing LOL. it's based off of the apartment where my old friends used to live so hopefully even though i dont rlly describe it much in-fic u can still kind of picture it..?  
> it's kinda cramped and it's 80% just hallways But. gbhdbhd almost immediately past the entrance is like a living room where jaemin has his tv. down the hall there r doors on the side that lead to the bedroom, bathroom, laundry room (it's rlly more of like. a closet), and then at the very end, there's the kitchen! it's not as big as i think i made it seem jdskjdsl anw i hope that made sense!!

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**donghyuck**

can someone… turn off the lights

**jaemin**

r u still on the couch???

**donghyuck**

ya

chenle fell asleep on my leg so im legally not allowed to move

anw. lights off por favor

**jaemin**

ok one sec ill b right over

renjun is asleep like right next to the door so im trying to b careful

**donghyuck**

oof gotcha

he can b mad cranky if u wake him up lol

**jeno**

Why Are Both Of You Still Awake

**donghyuck**

i got antsy . why r YOU awake mr bitch boy

**jeno**

im not a bitch boy, im a GAMER

**donghyuck**

THEYRE THE SAME EXACT THING

FUCKING BITCH BOY

**jeno**

anyways. i was. um.

gaming..?

**donghyuck**

BITCH BOY BITCH BOY BITCH BOY

**jeno**

FUCK YOU IM GOING TO SLEEP NOW

GOODNIGHT ASSHOLE

**donghyuck**

SLEEP TIGHT BITCH BOY

**jaemin**

i

ok

gn jen

**jeno**

gn karen

**jaemin**

ILL KILL YOU.

**jeno**

what am i SUPPOSED to call u if u call me jen???

karen is like. the perfect name to match jen

**jaemin**

hrgh

u r lucky im stuck in my creaky hallway and ur throat is not within my reach

whatever

goodnight nono~~

**jeno**

hhhhhhhhh

fuck

good night, nana

**jaemin**

:-D

<3

**donghyuck**

wow that was disgusting

are u almost here yet or what

**jaemin**

yea jus gimme uno momento

**renjun**

why the FUCK did somebody scream bloody murder. i am Trying to SLEEP.

**jaemin**

IM SORRY GBDSHBDHS

I TRIPPED OVER SOMETHING AND DIDNT REALIZE WHAT IT WAS

SO WHEN I LOOKED AROUND. ALL I SAW WAS JISUNGS EYES GLEAMING AT ME IN THE DARK AND I PANICKEDBDHBHBSH

**donghyuck**

if it wasnt obvious jisung also panicked

so u heard the combination of their screams

**renjun**

well next time dont panic

just let jisung kill u or whatever and let us innocent folks REST

**donghyuck**

bb how the fuck are u an innocent person lol

u are a DEMON.

its what i love most about u!

**renjun**

hm.

u make a fair point

ok whatever just no more screaming

goodnight losers, dont forget to keep ur mouths shut

**donghyuck**

sir yes sir!

jaemin stop shaking in the corner

i can see u like. vibrating over there

**jaemin**

I Live In Constant Fear

also how tf did chenle not wake up

**donghyuck**

given how loud he is, i assume his ears r just used to super loud noises so it doesnt affect him

im more confused abt how jisung woke up, screamed at u, and immediately went back to sleep

**jaemin**

GDBBHSBDSD

yeah true

also i literally do not think im capable of leaving this room and getting back to my bed without waking up either chenle, jisung, or renjun

**donghyuck**

jus hang w me on the couch then

i swear chenle wont wake up if u come sit next to me, the kid is out like a dead rock

**jaemin**

a

did u just say a dead rock?

**donghyuck**

yeah thats what i fucking said

now get ur skinny ass over here u fool

can u BE QUIETERDGHABSFHBSDH

i was trying to say SIT UP STRAIGHT

**jaemin**

theres nothin straight about me bruv

**donghyuck**

Call Me Bruv Again And Die Instantly. I’ll Smite You Down On The Spot

**jaemin**

anw i got scoliosis bitch theres NO way im sitting up straight

this is as straight as my back gets

**donghyuck**

u got scoli?

**jaemin**

shorten scoliosis to scoli one more time. i dare you.

**donghyuck**

scoli

hah u lil cowarbfghbhbbnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn,,.

**jeno**

jaem what did u DO to the poor guy

**jaemin**

donghyuck literally deserved it????

also u said u were going to sleep wtf

**jeno**

i was but u guys kept blowing up my phone w notifs

**jaemin**

so why dont u just put ur phone on do not disturb???

**jeno**

im STUPID thats why!!!!

**jaemin**

well stop being stupid and go sleep

u truly r dumb of ass

**jeno**

big of tiddy

**jaemin**

wh

no thats not

jeno please

**jeno**

>:(

how do i make him yell

**jaemin**

are

u talking abt the emoticon

????

**jeno**

yeah

>:O

no thats not right

>:D

thats not it either

hold on

**jaemin**

u can just switch the face around

**jeno**

oh okay

(╬ಠ益ಠ)

there we go

**jaemin**

wh

?B?B?fd..ms,m,fmnfsa???/?s///????

**jeno**

ok gn jaem!

**jaemin**

g-goodnight

**donghyuck**

what the fuck was THAT

**jaemin**

I DONT KNOW GBDHBSHBH

**> >>**

**[sincere apologies: 3 members]**

**renjun**

r yall + the kids awake

is it safe to come out without the risk of waking u guys up

**jaemin**

no

jisung and donghyuck r both asleep and chenle is like. half conscious at best

jenos still asleep, right?

**renjun**

yeah

hes super out of it tho so idt he’s gonna wake up anytime soon

**jaemin**

lol ok

if u can sneak out of my room im gonna start making coffee! in case u wanted to join me

**renjun**

o awesome

ill be out in a min

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**jaemin**

who is awake now

**chenle**

kerchow

**jaemin**

isnt it kachow?

**chenle**

how would i know? im illiterate

**jeno**

u call it illiterate but

thats what my doctor calls.. Dyslexia

aha ha

**jaemin**

ah fuck i can hear jeno doing his stupid kevin nguyen impersonation in my head

anyways good morning to u two

are donghyuck and jisung still asleep?

**chenle**

it’s hard to tell

jisung is lying down face-first on the ground so he might honestly just be dead

and donghyuck’s eyes have been open for the past ten minutes but he also hasnt blinked

so like. idk

**renjun**

ghdsbhsbhfbsh

donghyuck is awake, theyre just fucking w u

pinch em or smthn

**chenle**

wait is this a they them thing or is that just u being. idk

**renjun**

they say either is fine but i go w this

**jaemin**

yk i can barely understand what u guys r saying when u just. skip half the words in ur sentences

**chenle**

hush little one

**donghyuck**

ugh

thanks to demon boy i am also now present in ur world

**renjun**

welcome to the world of the living

**donghyuck**

fuck u

**renjun**

oh is that how ure gonna be?

**donghyuck**

noooo

im jus joshin around bro

no need to get angy

*angry

**chenle**

angy

lol

**donghyuck**

u wouldnt like me when im angy

ùwú

**renjun**

very well!

alright angy boys get ready and come over, jaemin and i r toasting some waffles and shit

**donghyuck**

fuck yeahhh ill brush my teeth n be there in like 5 minutes

**renjun**

wow. u really have a way with words. im swooning

**donghyuck**

(tips fedora) m’bitch

**chenle**

PATEW

**jaemin**

wh

whats patew

**chenle**

its the sound of me spitting on donghyuck

PATEW

Dont You Dare Speak To My Broether Like That Ever Again ,. You Are Lucky I’m Sparing Your Life Now, But I Will Not Forgive Your Transgressions So Easily Should This Become A Repeated Offense

**donghyuck**

can someone translate the threat? i cant read

**jisung**

hes going to kill u if u say shit like that again

**jaemin**

jisung! u r awake! come feast with ur fathers

plus renjun and chenle

**jisung**

sounds awful, give me 2 minutes

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jeno**

hey random q but when did u and chenle get so close? lol

**jaemin**

??

wdym

**jeno**

he like

latched onto u for most of breakfast

**jaemin**

i think ure just imagining it haha

ure probably still half asleep

**jeno**

Jaemin He Is Literally Sitting On Your Lap .

**jaemin**

hes my son in law :-( let us be

**jeno**

i

ok whatever very cool

**jaemin**

?????

r u actually upset?

what did i do??

hellooooo

**jeno**

no ure fine

idk its just a little weird. like u guys have literally only just met, and its not like u talk to chenle more than anyone else does

**jaemin**

idk we just get along??

he fell asleep on donghyucks lap ystd anyways so idk why its a big deal

**jeno**

its not a big deal

its just funny

**jaemin**

ooookay

it doesnt really seem like u think its funny tho

besides. chenle and i have technically msged each other a few times which im pretty sure is more than u and he have

so maybe its just that

**jeno**

mm

yeah sure

**jaemin**

bro

…

lmfao

jeno

are u jealous?

dont POUT i can see u sulking

ure my best bro

my best friend

and my favorite person

thats not gna change, ok??

stop being a bitch baby and look at me

i love u

**jeno**

shut up

u too

**jaemin**

u stupid baby

**jeno**

SHUT UPPP

sorry for being. dumb of head

idk

i got upset n wasnt thinking :'//

**jaemin**

thats ok! but ure always gonna come first to me . so u have nothing to worry abt

**jeno**

:’) thanks jaem

**jaemin**

ofc!

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**chenle**

mr jaemin sir do u mind if i raid ur tea stash

**jaemin**

are u and renjun done w the dishes already?

**chenle**

yeah. we move quickly when we’re United

**jeno**

what do u mean by united

what the fuck

**chenle**

when theres no one else around, we fuse together

kind of like uhhh

that one animated scifi thing

at least i think it was scifi

**jeno**

steven universe?

**jisung**

akira?

**donghyuck**

voltron?

**chenle**

none of those wtf

idk whatever the point is we merge into a separate all powerful entity. and that entity is rlly fuckin good at washing dishes

so anyways. tea?

**jaemin**

dksjkdsj go wild my dude

**chenle**

fuck yeah

does anyone else want a cup?

**jeno**

me pleasee

**donghyuck**

oo what kinds r there

if theres green tea ill have some

**renjun**

i cant believe u only drink green tea. what a pussy

**donghyuck**

dont u DARE insult pussies like that

**jaemin**

PLEASE SHUT UPBGHDBHFBHS

**jisung**

o can i have some,. honey?

**chenle**

o lol um

yeah sure what do u want

**jisung**

no i

i want some honey

in my tea

i also want some

**chenle**

haha yeah sorry i meant to ask if u wanted a specific kind of tea

like what *type do u want

lmao

**jisung**

oh haha

im fine with anything, thanks

**chenle**

yea sure

**> >>**

**[secwet zone: 2 members]**

**chenle**

i want to commit scooter ankle

**jaemin**

DJFKHDSJHSD

STAY STRONG KING…….

im sure he didnt even think twice about it! nbd!

**chenle**

Oh , Trust Me , He Noticed .

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**jaemin**

also im just gna message here since we’re all spread out

but like. how long do yall wanna stay here? i dont want u guys to feel like ure forced to stick around lol

so if u have things u gotta get to or anything else, i just wanted to say tht ure welcome to leave whenever!

**jeno**

I Live In Your Apartment Now

**jaemin**

buddy u practically already did before

**chenle**

I Also Live In Your Apartment Now

**jaemin**

in that case i expect u to pay 90% of next months rent

**chenle**

thats so not fair

**jaemin**

ure RICH. thats not fair

pay up bezos boy

**chenle**

DO NT CALL ME THA.T.,,.,,,,,,,,,,/3$$@?/2/?@@

watch ur fucking tongue, u wretch

**donghyuck**

anw i was gonna drop some stuff off at my grandparents place later but i can also come back after if thats ok..? and if yall r still hanging out then lol

**jaemin**

o! what time?

**donghyuck**

umm probably like 3ish

knowing them, theyll give me a bunch of food n shit if yall want some free Sustenance

**renjun**

Yes for free food

jaemin i am never leaving ur apartment

**jaemin**

and what abt ur classes?

**renjun**

they can kiss my ass

**jaemin**

alright thats a great mental image! moving on!

jisung what do u wanna do?

**jisung**

uh idk

my roommate has some of his friends over so i cant rlly go back there

if u need to kick us out though i can go to the library or something

**chenle**

no u brat u can come chill w me if u need to

**jaemin**

gbsbfhdsb

jisung im not kicking u out

i jus dont want u guys to feel obligated to stay lol

**chenle**

ure so dramatic

we’re fine bro

**donghyuck**

yeah jaemin dont be dramatic

**jaemin**

oh, i get to hear this coming from YOU?

well fine

u want dramatic? theatrical?

hm. well now for my final act:

(he dies)

**jeno**

boo i hate this show

bring him back

**jaemin**

(he returns)

tough crowd huh

**donghyuck**

yes

**jaemin**

CO ME BACK.

U CAN T LOCK URS ELF IN MY BAHTORMOM

**donghyuck**

YES SI CANNNSDFSDl;//////

**renjun**

hyuck come out i wanna watch twilight

**donghyuck**

oh

oh fuck okay i am running to u rn

**jeno**

please tell me the loud thump i just heard was unrelated to ur statement

**jaemin**

iT WASNT LMFAO

DONGHYUCK JUST RAN STRAIGHT INTO THE BATHROOM DOOR GBDHSBHS

**renjun**

hyuck u are LITERALLY the person who closed it

**donghyuck**

sh utup,,,.,,...

there r two wolves inside of me..,,,,,,,

one who watches twilight

and one who can open doors

they cannot coexist.,,,,,.......,.

**jaemin**

DKSJFLJSDKLFJSKLJD

**chenle**

ok furry just hurry up and break the door down then

**jaemin**

DO NOT BREAK DOWN THE DOOR

**donghyuck**

(the door remains unbroken)

(they teleport outside)

**jaemin**

bro

im fucking shaking and pissing and crying

what the fuck was that

**jeno**

excuse me???

**jaemin**

i looked away for literally one second and suddenly donghyuck is outside of the bathroom

did u actually teleport?????

**renjun**

wow holy shit i cant believe the wolf loves twilight that much

**donghyuck**

awooo

the only important question is. which twilight movie r we watching

**chenle**

first one obviously

we need to see the baseball scene

**donghyuck**

o! perhaps this bitch ass has a brain after all!

**chenle**

dont call me bitch unless u put bad in front of it

my way

my way or the highway

**renjun**

BOTH OF U SHUT IT

**jaemin**

this chat is just a goldmine of nightmare material

**chenle**

oh u want a nightmare?

jisung hit it

**jaemin**

wha

**jisung**

oh no

i cant stop it

**jaemin**

?????

**jeno**

what the fuck is he on

**jisung**

the fitnessgram pacer test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues.

**jaemin**

oh no

**jisung**

the 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds.

**jeno**

i hate it here LET ME OUT

**jisung**

line up at the start.

**jeno**

I SAID LET ME OUT

**renjun**

chenle what the fuck

jisung. u too. what the fuck

**jisung**

the running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal.

**chenle**

(he screeches for the signal)

**jaemin**

wha t,.,..l../3//4,####@?

**jisung**

a single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound.

**chenle**

(he screeches again)

**jisung**

remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible.

**jeno**

i cant fucking handle this

**jisung**

the second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over.

**jaemin**

the periods at the end make it so much worse

**jeno**

i Know..

**jisung**

the test will begin on the word start.

**donghyuck**

i

**jisung**

on your mark

get ready

**chenle**

(he screeches)

**jeno**

why did i just hear another thump???? like earthquake level??????

**renjun**

GBSKHFBSAJBGHJERBASK

HAHAHA JISUNG AND CHENLE BOTH JUST SPRINTED INTO THE WALL

JAEMIN I THINK THERES A HOLE WHERE JISUNGS HEAD HIT IT

AHAHAHAHAHA

**jaemin**

THERES A WHAT

HOW THICK ARE UR FUCKING SKULLS

**jisung**

pretty thick

....sorry hyung :(

**chenle**

gbdshfbdhs

i do feel. a little bad

hehe

it was funny tho

ill pay for repairs n shit jaemin dw

i can get a guy to come over n fix it too if u want

**jaemin**

im speechless

**jeno**

this is true

his mouth is opening and closing like a fish

**jaemin**

ARENT U SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE KITCHEN

**jeno**

yup going back there rn yes sir

**renjun**

jaemin r u gonna join for twilight

**jaemin**

yeah im still trying to find a shirt to change into

**donghyuck**

do u not have a single clean shirt???

**jaemin**

i Do but im pretty sure like half my clean clothes r over at jenos place

so im left w mostly. ugly shirts lol

no meme today just pain

**chenle**

pain

bottom text

**jaemin**

dsbgsdhbds

**chenle**

ok rat horse man i am coming to u now

**jaemin**

with all due respect

(which is none)

u and jisung just put a hole in my wall . i am not letting u Near Me

**jisung**

p lease,.,.,. let me fester in my shame

hissss

**chenle**

weak ass bitch

anw if u ever want to come over and stay at my place for a bit i can have a guy come over n fix the wall up. it shouldnt even take longer than an hour

or even if ure out at class or smthn

now let me IN

**jaemin**

fineee

im gonna take u up on that . so no take backs

**chenle**

obv not

**renjun**

can we please talk about how jeno spilled his Entire drink on jaemin lol

**jeno**

NO WE CANNOT

**renjun**

BUT ITS HILARIOUS LMFAO

**jeno**

DO U WANT ME TO KILL U

**renjun**

BOLD OF U TO ASSUME I CAN DIE

**donghyuck**

(bangs gavel) ORDER IN THE COURT!!!!

**jaemin**

jeno im done so now we’re just waiting on u

r u almost done mopping ?

**jeno**

yes >;-/

**jaemin**

why r u giving ME angry eyebrows

**jeno**

* ;-/

**jaemin**

there we go

now cmon chenle is getting antsy

**chenle**

AM NOT

**renjun**

i can feel the entire couch shaking bc of u

**chenle**

i just have vibrating legs i cant help it

i was made to Run in the Wild

**jisung**

ok wolf boy

**donghyuck**

jisung u cant say that and then just hold his HAND

**jisung**

why not

**donghyuck**

..

u make an excellent point! i see ive raised u well!

**jaemin**

hey bastard dont forget i helped raise him

**donghyuck**

ok simp

**jaemin**

uno reverse bitch!

**chenle**

Stop Fighting Or Ill Eat You Both And Then Eat A Bunch Of Rocks To Tear You Apart In My Stomach

Just Like An Ostrich

**donghyuck**

like an ostrich????????

**jisung**

yeah

apparently ostriches put their heads in the sand so they can eat the rocks and shit there to digest food

like. teeth in ur stomach kind of

**jaemin**

thats horrifying

like ostriches in general but mostly chenles threat

**chenle**

as it should be

now silence urselves and get ready to watch a cinematic masterpiece

**jeno**

jaemin where r u sitting

**jaemin**

right side of the couch where i normally do

theres a space for u to my left

**jeno**

ok get ready

**jaemin**

?? what

jeNO NO DONT DO IT

**renjun**

what is he gonNBGAHSBFHJDBH

**chenle**

rip to ge’s hand

jeno war scream before he launched himself over the couch somehow wasn’t enough of a warning and now renjun’s hand must suffer the consequences

**renjun**

CHOKE

**jeno**

stop angrily typing the movie is starting

all i can hear is aggressive finger tapping on screens

**jaemin**

also the phone lights do b mad annoying tho

**chenle**

ok fine my phone is Disappearing . happy twilight lads

**donghyuck**

what the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u might be thinking: wow. they r watching a crazy amount of movies. and u would be right! if i have a free day ill honestly watch like 3-4 movies gbdhsbhs i also did that w friends whenever we had movie nights/sleepovers, so . yes i am making the boys do it too!  
> also Yes they will eventually stop hanging out i swear dhgjkfjskh im not gna make them all live in jaemins tiny apartment forever lol
> 
> but!!!! my friends!!!!!!! i am doing my best to pace myself w schoolwork so i am Hoping that ill still update semi-regularly. most of my classes are done in june too so ill def be posting regularly by then! thank u guys so much for all of the sweet comments so far eeeeee it's ..,, very nice to hear tht ppl are enjoying what i write :'-)
> 
> heres my [twt](http://twitter.com/pjisungz) if u ever wanna chat! i dont tweet much but djkdjs  
> normally id also link my ko-fi but instead id like to encourage u guys to donate to the minnesota freedom fund, memorial fund for george floyd, or the official covid fundraisers by navajo nation. please also sign the various petitions going around for george floyd/the punishment of the officers involved! (avoid donating to any campaigns posted by sh*un king.) if u need links to any of the things i mentioned, feel free to dm me on twt and ill send them to u.  
> stay safe and healthy!! please take care <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the people [voted](https://twitter.com/pjisungz/status/1266197288734601216?s=20) so.. here we go! the fools discuss favoritism, suspicions, and even more threats

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**jeno**

everyone got back ok?

**chenle**

yea jisung and i r good

hehe

**donghyuck**

me too!

cant believe jenos the most aggressive person ever but he Also is the kind of person to ask if u got home safely…

**jeno**

IM NOT THAT AGGRESSIVE

**donghyuck**

then whyd u reply in all caps?

check and MATE bitch

**jeno**

fuck you

**donghyuck**

>;P

**renjun**

just got back to my place

lmao

**jaemin**

if anyone cares

im also safe at home

**donghyuck**

U DIDNT LEAVE UR FUCKING HOUSE SHUT UPPP

**jaemin**

OK WELL THERE COULDVE BEEN AN EARTHQUAKE OR SOMETHING

LEAVE ME BE I WANTED TO FEEL INCLUDED

**donghyuck**

ok u homebody loser

im glad the hole jisung put in ur wall didnt make ur entire ceiling crumble

**jaemin**

SHUTHGUSBSDHFB

**jisung**

please . i have begged for forgiveness four times already . what more must i do

**renjun**

some crimes can never be forgiven

**jisung**

alright guess ill just go cry then

**jaemin**

NO DONT URE FINE SGBDSHAFBSKHB

RENJUN HUSH

AND DONGHYUCK U TOO!! KEEP UR MOUTH SHUT URE BEING A HORRIBLE PARENT

**jeno**

pl e as,e,,., no more caps lock

i cant. read

**renjun**

ok illiterate fool

**jeno**

I Told You , I’m Dyslexic!!!!!!?>!!!>11!@#>?@>R,e,.,,.,.,...

all caps on my phone r. painful

my brain go ouchie ow ow

**jaemin**

sjdlgkhkfjsanbhfdjn

sorry jen

**jeno**

u cant keep calling me jen

it makes me want to call u karen

**donghyuck**

Please only call him karen

last time u did that i laughed for like ten minutes

**jaemin**

if u call me karen im burning all of the sweaters u put in my winter boxes

**renjun**

winter boxes?

**jaemin**

yea

like my storage boxes for winter

i tuck em away in the back of my closet whenever winter’s over so i can save space in my dresser n all that

**renjun**

mm gotcha

**jeno**

looks like ill never call u k*ren again! okay! sorry donghyuck!

**donghyuck**

u should be

deviantart oc looking motherfucker

**jeno**

i

**renjun**

DSKBGKHDSBS

**jaemin**

wow

u did Not have to come for his throat like that

**jeno**

??S>fD>??>??

shouldnt u be defending me wtf

are u saying u agree w donghyuck???

**jaemin**

ummmmm anyways

guys im gonna start cooking food and stuff the day after tmrw if any of u want to pop by and help

**jeno**

fuck u

**jaemin**

jeno im expecting u here by 11am!

**jeno**

FUCK U

**renjun**

i can definitely come by! is noon ok?

**jaemin**

yeah sure!

and i figure if most of us r free and can help, it shouldnt take that long

mb 1-2 hrs??

**donghyuck**

oo cool

i think i can come over at like 1ish? hopefully earlier if im awake lol

**jaemin**

ok!

@chenle @jisung

laddies

my children

what say u

**chenle**

jisung is like quivering in his boots at the idea of cooking lmfao

like a little mole rat

**jisung**

ill skin u and wear u like a coat

**chenle**

maybe then u would finally get compliments on ur outfits!

**jisung**

I Am Going To Obliterate You

**jaemin**

i

but jisung there r prob some things u can help w that arent cooking related!

at the very least washing dishes..? hehe

**jisung**

hm

okay

**chenle**

lol

im free at 12 or 1 or whatever so i can come

jisung should i pick u up

**jisung**

yeah

i have plans at 3 though so i have to be done by then

**chenle**

hm

**jaemin**

okay that sounds fine! hopefully we’ll be done by then anyways

and if not im sure we can just finish up without u two!

**jisung**

nice

**> >>**

**[secwet zone: 2 members]**

**chenle**

i doubt hes mentioned it to u but. do u have any idea what jisungs plans are?

**jaemin**

oh u mean the thing he said he has at 3?

**chenle**

yeah.

**jaemin**

no

why..?

**chenle**

no reason

**jaemin**

my child

(-in-law)

pweathe talk to mee

**chenle**

idk ive just got a weird feeling about it

ugh

im just being rlly overdramatic over nothing lmfao dont mind me

**jaemin**

ure allowed to b overdramatic!

i, of all ppl, cannot judge u

lol

inquiring minds want to know!

what r u Thinking?

**chenle**

gdbhbshd

like

ummm

is it ok if i rant a bit

**jaemin**

hell yeah

**chenle**

ok uh

so jisung doesnt have a Huge number of close friends. and it just feels weird that he’d make plans with someone and not mention it to me at all, yk??

like at this point hes deliberately not talking to me abt it

and he told me before that we’d hang out later tht evening so ik it’s not rlly. That big of a deal

i just

idk

it’s not even a jealousy thing like im just confused

i cant figure out why he wouldnt tell me abt it

do u have any ideas?

**jaemin**

mmmm

i see

well. i suppose u dont want to talk to him n ask why?

im sure theres a way u could ask without being too direct or aggressive

**chenle**

mayhap

idk

lmfao

ill figure smthn out

thanks

**jaemin**

yeah

im always here if u need to rant or anything

ok?

**chenle**

ya

i appreciate tht

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

jeno

are u done w ur online test yet? :-(

**jeno**

yeah i was just about to text u haha

whats up?

**jaemin**

o how did it go?

**jeno**

ehhhh

cheated on a couple questions but it wasnt too bad bdshb

**jaemin**

nice

also um

im gna call u ok?

**jeno**

yeah go for it

u dont usually ask though

u alright?

**jaemin**

yeah just. overthinking

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**donghyuck**

btw i posted more info about the event on the ksa insta and stuff and i think we can expect a decent turnout!

**jisung**

cool

**donghyuck**

damn RIGHT it is

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jeno**

no more sad thoughts. we as a society have progressed past the need for sad thoughts

**jaemin**

will try my best

thanks jeno

**jeno**

ofc

i got ur back

**jaemin**

i know and i appreciate u endlessly

**jeno**

alright sappy mcgee

go get smthn to eat, alright

im gonna shower but ill be free again after if u need anything

**jaemin**

yeah yeah

mwah

**jeno**

lol

bye jaem

<3

**jaemin**

:’)

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**renjun**

i made a grilled cheese sandwich and burnt it. please press f

**jisung**

f

**donghyuck**

f

**jaemin**

f

**jeno**

f

**chenle**

f

uck u

thats what u get for stealing bread from my fridge

**renjun**

U SHUT UR MOUTH

peeta mellark bitch ass

u had SO much bread . its like illegal to have that much and not share

**donghyuck**

down with the rich! redistribute the wealth!

**jaemin**

amen

**chenle**

u vile creatures . i will remember this

ure all absolute traitors

jisung will u, too, betray me?

**jisung**

the j in jisung is for judas

im taking u straight to the guillotine

**chenle**

shame! shame! shame!

**jeno**

the high elders have judged your crimes and found you guilty

ur crime of excessive bread is punishable by death

also u must treat everyone to boba

**chenle**

ok yk thats fair enuf

**jeno**

nice

**renjun**

man. i cant believe bullying works

**jaemin**

SHUT UPSGHUAHFSHDJK!!!!!!1!1!!/

**renjun**

HES MY BLOOD BROETHER IM ALLOWED TO SAY THESE THINGS

**jeno**

everytime u and chenle spell brother like that i lose 10 yrs of my life

**chenle**

broether broether broether broether broether

**jeno**

SO U JUST WANT ME TO DIE HUH??

**chenle**

no i just want u on the brink of death so ure more at my mercy

**jeno**

ok u fuckin tyrant

**jaemin**

DJFKSLJFKDSJ

**chenle**

Jeno, You Will Be The First To Go

**jeno**

try me

my bicep is the size of ur head

and u have a Big head

**chenle**

ok first of all fuck you

second . i have jisung on my side and he would break ur neck

**jeno**

??

**chenle**

like itd be an accident, but itd still benefit me so ill pretend that its on my behalf

**jisung**

…

**renjun**

didnt jisung say he would take u to the guillotine

**chenle**

Listen ., if ur best friend isn’t also ur worst enemy then ure not living life right

**jisung**

this is true

i would both kill anyone for chenle but also kill chenle for anyone

including myself. for both parts

**donghyuck**

BGAHSKNFBDSFHSB MY SONN,GDM,,M,,,,...,,.

LMFAOJGNDFKJFS

**> >>**

**[secwet zone: 2 members]**

**chenle**

i am,., going to piss my little pants

**jaemin**

ure gonna WHAT

**chenle**

shhh

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**jaemin**

well. thats great i guess

congrats to u both but also Please do not kill jeno

even if its not on purpose

!!!!!

**jeno**

thank u mom

**jaemin**

if u ever call me ur mom again i wont hesitate to whoop ur ass. this is not a joke

**jeno**

thank u sir im sorry sir!

**jaemin**

:D

**donghyuck**

im wildly uncomfortable can we talk about something else

**jisung**

no

**donghyuck**

MY SON. WHY MUST U DO THIS.

**jisung**

uh

teenage rebellion?

**donghyuck**

sounds about right, ill let it slide this time

**jisung**

thanks dad

**donghyuck**

yes my son

**jaemin**

stop monopolizing my child

**donghyuck**

we literally share equal custody

im not monopolizing SHIT

**jisung**

this is true

u have the same opportunities to earn favoritism

**jaemin**

oh so ure just blatantly gna have a favorite dad, huh

**jeno**

am i excluded from this

**jisung**

no i guess not

**jeno**

ok jaemin we have twice the chances tht donghyuck does

to become jisungs favorite

**jaemin**

UR MIND..!

**chenle**

jisung pick donghyuck

he has the best playlists

**donghyuck**

yesss king i love u

**jaemin**

damn chenle, really?

**renjun**

lmfao

**chenle**

wait

i forgot

donghyuck is Intertwined with my brother

jisung, pick jeno or jaemin

**donghyuck**

BRUH

SHOULDNT THAT GET ME BONUS POINTS INSTEAD

**chenle**

no i am fiercely and unreasonably overprotective

i have custody over too many of his bones . i must protect him (The Bone Source) with my life

**donghyuck**

I Am Not Going To Hurt Your Brother

*Broether

**chenle**

hm

still gonna go with jeno or jaemin

**jisung**

how did a conversation about Me having favorites turn into Chenle having favorites

**chenle**

we have all of the same opinions wdym

**jisung**

ok u r right i will never question u ever again

**renjun**

do u even exist or are u just a clown of some shit tht chenle made to keep him company

i meant *clone wtf

**donghyuck**

gbshbadfdhbsb

**chenle**

ge i am literally going to kill u in real life

**renjun**

try it u little banana head

**jisung**

i clown, therefore i am

**jaemin**

JDSKBFDJKSBSD

**chenle**

(bass boosted) I CLOWN

**jeno**

clown clown clown clown clown

**jisung**

..

jeno is my favorite dad

**jaemin**

HE LITERALLY ADOPTED U THROUGH ME. LIKE WITH OSMOSIS

**jeno**

why are u turning against me

this is a win for Both Of Us

**jaemin**

i supposeee

**donghyuck**

ah, are yall fighting?

jisung u dont wanna live like that

come join me in the light

**renjun**

u refuse to turn on lights in ur apartment bc ure a cheapskate

u literally live in pitch darkness

**jaemin**

sbghfbdsh

**donghyuck**

genuinely why would u expose me like this

**chenle**

see This is why i dont trust u

ure a terrible influence on my broether

**donghyuck**

oh if IM the terrible influence, then why dont we talk about how renjun used to buy boxes of asian pears and put a single pear on random people’s doorsteps?

**chenle**

that sounds like a great influence wdym

**renjun**

oh that was fun, people were so fucking confused

**jaemin**

way to represent that asian culture

proud of u

**renjun**

gee thanks!

**jeno**

did they

did everyone eat the pears ? do u know?

**renjun**

i think some of them did

they were like. pretty decent pears too so i hope all of them ate it eventually

**donghyuck**

ok but why would u buy a whole box of pears and give them to strangers

when instead u could give them to Me

**jaemin**

u selfish bastard let renjun spread the love of asian pears to the Community

**donghyuck**

>:I

**renjun**

i literally bought u ur own box the next day

**donghyuck**

.

ok to b honest i completely forgot about that please ignore me

**jaemin**

DSKLJFDSKLJFLKSDJ

**jeno**

damn. so quick to condemn renjun and yet look at the facts…

**donghyuck**

SHUTHHHHHHHTHGHHHDJGBSHFB

**chenle**

bgdjsbjdsb

what, are u mad bc u havent sucked toes in awhile? is that what this is?

toe withdrawal crankiness?

**renjun**

HAHAHAHA

**jaemin**

skdahgkjbfsdkhbsdh

**donghyuck**

all of u can go CHOKE

I DO NOT SUCK TOES!!!!!!!!

**chenle**

alright toe sucker, whatever u say

**donghyuck**

u motherfucker

**jeno**

o

did anyone else realize that sucker and fucker rhymed

**jaemin**

gbhsdbah

i

lmao

**jeno**

toe sucker and motherfucker

wait

i think momfucker works better

toe sucker mom fucker

yeah there we go

**renjun**

wow thank u for this thrilling observation

**jaemin**

Watch Your Damn Mouth

**jisung**

yeah watch it

thats my favorite dad ure talking about

**donghyuck**

SO URE REALLY GONNA STICK WITH THAT HUH……..

**jisung**

yes.

**jaemin**

ok cool i give up on everything

**jeno**

JAEMIN WE R LITERALLY PARENTING HIM TOGETHER. I WOULD NOT BE A FATHER IF IT WASNT FOR U

**jaemin**

OK BUT I STILL WANT TO BE JISUNGS FAVORITE???

**jeno**

hmmmmmmm fair enough

ok no more caps lock for like 5 more minutes i need to give my head a break

**jaemin**

fine

(he vanishes)

**jeno**

im gonna cry

**donghyuck**

just bc jaemin “vanished” ?

**jeno**

yeah

im like a baby. i dont have object permanence

if jaemin disappears then ill think he ceased to exist

**donghyuck**

GBHDBHSBDHS

**jaemin**

(he reappears)

lmfao

**renjun**

wow, jeno look! how incredible is that? jaemins back!

all u gotta do is ask and jaemin will always appear when u call him

**jeno**

?

**> >>**

**[NO LIES ALLOWED: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

bro im gonna kill u straight up

**renjun**

ok tbf i didnt actually mean it Like That but gbhjgbhjdsabf

i am sorry bruv lemme fix it

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**renjun**

jaemin is like a devil

u say his name three times and he appears

watch this

jaemin jaemin jaemin

**jaemin**

boo

**renjun**

wow. now that’s amazing

**chenle**

gbhdbhsb good one ge

**renjun**

dont make me summon u too

ill start doing it at rlly inconvenient times

**chenle**

ill just inconvenience You even more

**donghyuck**

so r we just gonna let them act like they’re both actual demons or what

**jaemin**

yeah leave em be

**jeno**

^

i dont want to get dragged into even More weird conversations

**chenle**

oh, u want a weird conversation?

**jeno**

thats actually the opposite of what i want

**chenle**

well. heh. buckle up.

**jeno**

if u continue, im legally required to castrate you.

**chenle**

.

suddenly my mouth doesnt work

**donghyuck**

u can still type though

**chenle**

habea sjb wirk

**donghyuck**

what

**jaemin**

are u saying an ancient curse

**chenle**

was typing with my nose but it was too hard so i give up

whatever. ull never know what i was gonna say

**donghyuck**

no im curious now

**chenle**

ill pm you :)

**jaemin**

this is horrifying

how long do we have to wait for donghyucks reaction

**chenle**

itll happen shortly, dont you worry!

**jaemin**

now im just worrying More

**donghyuck**

i have to go remove my brain for a moment please excuse me for the rest of the night

add me back tomorrow morning when i have hopefully recovered

**suffering asian traits: donghyuck** has left the chat!

**jeno**

??????????

chenle what did u say to him

**chenle**

just a funny lil anecdote!

**jaemin**

this is so concerning

wtf

**chenle**

it wasnt anything thaaaat bad

anw :D who got movie recs

im bored and wanna watch smthn

**renjun**

how are u in the mood to watch movies

im still burnt out from movie watching after all 50000 we saw yesterday

**jeno**

weak!

**jisung**

have u seen the kissing booth?

**chenle**

yeah i watched it awhile ago i think

haha

do u have any other recs?

if it helps, i did enjoy watching it

**jisung**

here

ill pm u a list i made on letterboxd

**chenle**

aw just for me?

**jisung**

yeah

just gimme a sec

**jeno**

im gonna take this time to recommend sharkboy and lavagirl bc it’s obviously the best movie ever made

**renjun**

how are u gonna say that when a whole sharknado exists

**jaemin**

what is up w u guys and sharks wtf

**jeno**

bsdhgbdhs oops?

**> >>**

**[secwet zone: 2 members]**

**chenle**

idk why but im panicking can u. offer Aide

**jaemin**

fuck yeah ok whats up?

are u okay?

**chenle**

for some reason jisungs msg put me on edge

he hasnt sent the list yet but idk

not sure if im reading into it but,... somethings off

irdk

**jaemin**

ok um

i wanna remind u that u know him best. and regardless of if he says something or not - and what exactly he says - itll b ok

u guys are best friends and things will work out. dont let urself get too stressed over something that ure not even sure about yet

u can always rant to me if smthn happens but like. yk

just wait a bit and then u can see

he cares abt u a lot. hes ur best friend. trust him and ur friendship

if for whatever reason something happens, good or bad, lmk

just.. for right now, all u can do is b calm

alright?

**chenle**

yeah

ok shit he just sent a link

brb

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**jisung**

sharkboy > sharknado >>>>>> jaws

my ranking of all relevant shark movies

**renjun**

what abt bethany hamilton: soul surfer

**jisung**

irrelevant

**jaemin**

why is jaws so low?

**jisung**

promoted anti-shark bullshit

**jaemin**

fair enough! i like your logic!

**> >>**

**[secwet zone: 2 members]**

**chenle**

update: i am passing away

do not expect to hear from me for the next few hours

**jaemin**

????

are u ok??

what happened???

**chenle**

i am fine

very much fine

will perhaps. try and update u again later but

things r fine and i am fine

do not worry ur little man head

**jaemin**

hhhhhhhh stay safe and Please Do keep me updated

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

jenooooo

i am quaking with fear

**jeno**

?

over what

**jaemin**

its related to. something ive been sworn to secrecy over and threatened over repeatedly

so i cannot quite say

but i dont know whats happening n im not being told much and my brain is like EEEEEE go crazy go stupid

**jeno**

hrghgrbh

can u tell me like

what its about? or give me a hint or smthn?

**jaemin**

i dont think i can do that in good conscience :/

**jeno**

fair! i respect that!

**jaemin**

bghsdbfhs

anw thats all! jus wanted to keep u updated on The Life Of Jaemin!

now goodnight!

**jeno**

??????

ok um well goodnight to u too i guess

**> >>**

**[no lies allowed: 2 members]**

**renjun**

idk if ull know but. do u have any idea why chenle just called me and screamed?

**jaemin**

no

he was being sus to me earlier ngl but i rlly dont know why

**renjun**

hm

ok thanks

**> >>**

**[secwet zone: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

r things all still okay on ur end?

with .,,, whatever is going on with u?

**chenle**

yes

vewy good

o wait hold on he just went to get a snack

okay u cannot tell renjun yet bc i have to tell him in person to minimize any freakout damage

(u can tell jeno if u want bc ik yall r.. like that. just make sure he keeps his mouth shut)

(if this starts spreading i will split u in half and eat ur skin)

**jaemin**

???????

yeah okay u kno i wldnt rat u out

**chenle**

aaaaaaaa so uh

jisung came over to hang out

bc he gave me. a weird very suspicious list of recommended movies

and.m,,,msg,dnnsmn,,,,..,..,...//,...,m,./.,.

**jaemin**

?????

what happened

i assume nothing bad if ure still hanging out

(im also assuming that ure still tgt)

**chenle**

yeah we are

ummm

hgbhgbhd

remember. i will tear u in two.

**jaemin**

yes u have made this very clear

**chenle**

ok

jisung kissed me

**jaemin**

?????????????????

WHATHBG

SDKNGBRKUEHBISNKF,.R/.23./2####@

what happened

please elaborate im fucking shaking

**chenle**

the movie titles on the list spelled out some cheesy shit so i was like . what is this

and he asked to come over and talk so i was like yeah ok

and he came over and. idk

gbrhbghdbhb

he was being weird and just standing by the door and not coming into my house so i was like. ure being sus. so he just looked at me and asked if he could k*** me and i said yeah

and. obviously u know what came next

(he sniped me down)

gndskjbsjd

**jaemin**

BGHJSABFJDHBFHJSDBDHKSBHKDSBAGKHSBFHSDB

OMG

CHENLE……… MY SON IN LAW

i am cryingng,.,,,.. but onl.my, just., a little..,..,....././,.

**chenle**.

oh i am totally gna regret having told u this later

like no offense to u bc i obviously trust u

im just. still processing and dont usually tell ppl abt things like this

lol

**jaemin**

no u are totally valid

im rlly. honored that u told me though

are u happy ??

**chenle**

Very . also very much in . shock lmfao

brain is just playing static noises on repeat

**jaemin**

i totally get that dbshdsj im happy for u tho!

very very happy gdskjfhaskjbgehjrbdsfkjfghksdbkgfbsahkdbkj

screaming on ur behalf

**chenle**

thank u lol

anw hes coming back so i gotta blast

ty again tho

remember- dont tell renjun

**jaemin**

yeah i gotchu

i can tell jeno tho, right..?

if u dont want me to then thats also 1000% fine

**chenle**

go for it lol

just remember my Threats

**jaemin**

i can never forget them!

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

my bitchiest boy.. oh have i got NEWS for you

**jeno**

whats going on

mr toad eating hag

**jaemin**

okay i tried frog legs ONCE

**jeno**

:P

**jaemin**

Anyways . u are not allowed to share what im about to tell u otherwise we will both die very slow and terrible deaths

**jeno**

not sure how scared i should be bc idk who or what exactly is threatening us

**jaemin**

chenle

**jeno**

ok im thoroughly terrified, please continue

**jaemin**

jisung kissed him!!!!!!

**jeno**

WHAT

call me right now im gonna smile so hard i throw up

**jaemin**

PLEASE DONT

we dont need a repeat of homecoming

**jeno**

SHUT UP

**jaemin**

gdsfbkdshb ok jus gotta find my headphones rq

okay im gna call now!!!

**jeno**

eeeeeeeeeeeee

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 5 members]**

**suffering asian traits: renjun** has added **donghyuck** to the chat!

**renjun**

guys im sensing a disturbance in the asian force

did something happen to one of u

like,, something good

**donghyuck**

yeah i just ate a rlly good slice of cake

**renjun**

…

was it cheesecake?

**donghyuck**

yeah

(img attachment)

**renjun**

i guess thats what it was then

alright congrats hyuck

**donghyuck**

thanks!

**jaemin**

SGHBGHBDSHBDSHBDSHBSJAB

LKJFKSJAKJDKSJD

**renjun**

? whats so funny

**jaemin**

nothing sorry gbdshbshdj

**donghyuck**

very sus…...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much for reading!!! i hope things didnt seem too forced,,... or awkward or anything idk,,,.,., gdbhshgbd  
> it rlly does mean so much to me when i see ppl reading/leaving kudos or bookmarks/commenting,.. u guys warm my heart. thank u so so much!!  
> i hope ure all doing well! i wanna keep doing poll things in the future if im ever stuck between options but idk how often thatll be haha
> 
> anw! im also thinking of opening up mini fic comms where if u donate a certain amnt of money to diff orgs/bail funds/etc (im talking just a few bucks- i know yall are probably just as broke as i am lol) u can decide what happens in the next chap update? or even have another fic written for u,,? idk! just a thought!! i dont know if any of u would be interested but,,, yeah sjldsjlk
> 
> dont forget to check [this carrd](http://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/) for resources to keep updated/knowledgeable/know where to donate/etc! keep staying safe and healthy. if any of u need support in Any Way please always feel free to reach out to me!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kicking off ksa with good ol' fashioned idiocy! is everyone oblivious? absolutely! will they acknowledge this? no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i said this would include chensung stupidity..... i meant it

**[father and son: 2 members]**

**jisung**

so.

you know.

**jaemin**

is that a question or an accusation

i really cant tell

**jisung**

statement

**jaemin**

i

um

what am i supposed to know about

**jisung**

..

You Know

**jaemin**

GBHDBSHGBHSDB

OH YEAH

YES I DO

congratulations bud

**jisung**

?

congratulations on what

**jaemin**

sfhdhskfjsk

thats not funny dont mess w me like that

i am ur Father and im Very Sensitive

**jisung**

no like

genuinely

what are the congratulations for

**jaemin**

????

arent u and chenle like

together

**jisung**

yeah hes asleep rn though

**jaemin**

oh

wait no i mean like. a thing

like dating idk

**jisung**

no?

chenle always says he doesnt like the idea of having a boyfriend

like it doesnt work w what he wants out of life

or whatever

**jaemin**

ok this isnt funny

are u fucking with me?

**jisung**

hyung im serious

**jaemin**

when did he say this? are u sure u didnt misunderstand??

**jisung**

hes said it several times since ive known him and no i heard him loud and clear

its what he wants idk

**jaemin**

i

hm

okay

but u kissed him?

**jisung**

yes

**jaemin**

and are u.. cool w that?

the fact that he doesnt want a bf?

**jisung**

yeah lol its fine

**jaemin**

wait im so

ugh

i still dont understand

u kissed him and.. did he kiss back ?

**jisung**

idk

it just. happened

idek if it could even count as a Peck

like when i asked if i could do it, he said it was okay and then. that was it

we havent rlly . talked about it

**jaemin**

havent u been hanging out since then though??

**jisung**

yeah we just did homework and watched shit on youtube

**jaemin**

that doesnt make any sense

why would either of u

what

this is so confusing

so u like him?

**jisung**

yes

**jaemin**

and do u think he likes you?

**jisung**

who knows?

**jaemin**

u dont know???

**jisung**

no

**jaemin**

this just

what the fuck

why did u kiss him if u knew he wouldnt want to date you

**jisung**

i got

idk

**jaemin**

jisung

u can see why hyung is a bit frustrated, right?

nothing ure telling me makes sense

esp w what chenle told me

**jisung**

.

what did chenle tell you?

**jaemin**

i cant answer that bc its not my shit to say

but jisung. what is going on

**jisung**

i dont fucking KNOW

i got my hopes up and got greedy and stupid and now chenle literally wont even look me in the eyes

and i have no idea what the fuck i should do but i dont want to lose my only fucking friend and just

fuck

**jaemin**

oh

oh jisung im so sorry

are you alright?

**jisung**

just

wish i didnt say anything

shouldnt have expected more from him, it wasnt fair of me

**jaemin**

dont say that

jisung, u deserve the world

im sorry that chenle isnt showing u that rn

u do know he cares about u tho, right? like he would do anything for u

**jisung**

no he

fuck

please dont say that right now

**jaemin**

im sorry

will u be okay staying there the rest of the night?

**jisung**

no

just left his house so im gonna head home soon

need to clear my head first

i left him a note tho so idt he’ll think anything is off

**jaemin**

do you.. want to come to my apartment

**jisung**

not right now

sorry

**jaemin**

thats okay

do you want me to come out and join you?

**jisung**

…

its cold

**jaemin**

ill bring a jacket

**jisung**

…….

okay

**jaemin**

can u send me ur location?

**jisung**

yeah

(img attachment)

um

thanks hyung

**jaemin**

of course

are you gonna be okay doing ksa prep with chenle tomorrow? if you want, you can at least stay the night at my place so you wont have to catch a ride with him

or i can also make up an excuse and hide you away or force chenle to cancel

**jisung**

hide me away? lol

**jaemin**

hyung can buy u a movie ticket or something to keep u busy and out of the apartment!

**jisung**

no thats ok

itll be fine im just

ugh

whatever

**jaemin**

:/

ill be there in 5 min

hang tight, okay?

**jisung**

yeah

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**jaemin**

guys reminder that we’re doing ksa prep stuff at my apartment tmrw! let me know if for whatever reason u cant make it~~

**chenle**

ebic

jisung u still need a ride right?

**jaemin**

o actually i needed his help w smthn so i stole him away for the night! hes staying over at my apt so theres no need :D

**chenle**

oh okay lol

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jeno**

jisung is at your apartment?

**jaemin**

yeah

why?

**jeno**

why did chenle seem like he didnt know that?

**jaemin**

bc.. he didnt…..

**jeno**

???

i thought they were like,, a couple now?

**jaemin**

a couple of besties!

but yea no apparently chenle is against dating or smthn? idk i havent gotten the chance to talk to him myself yet

jisung needed space to cool down so im letting him stay with me

**jeno**

is he okay?

**jaemin**

alright

hes not rlly telling me much but we played some smash bros earlier and i think it helped distract him a bit

**jeno**

ah

gotcha

is there anything i can do to help?

**jaemin**

i dont think so but ill ask just in case

**jeno**

okay just let me know

**jaemin**

<3

ill call u w updates later either way!

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**renjun**

somethings wrong

**jaemin**

??

w what

**renjun**

idk the asian force has been disturbed AGAIN

in a bad way this time

**donghyuck**

are u sure u didnt just have a bad dream again

my cheesecake was delicious so it def wasnt me

**jaemin**

haha yeah same here

**renjun**

hm

alright mb its just that

im gonna go back to sleep then ill see yall tmrw

**donghyuck**

;3

**renjun**

wait donghyuck why the fuck r u awake

**donghyuck**

ants!!!!!!

**renjun**

ill call you

**jaemin**

i

are the rest of us just not gonna get an explanation

**jeno**

i think theyre on call so theyre not checking gc notifs lol

**jaemin**

damn

guess we gotta guess

ok @jisung what do u think donghyucks ants problem is

**jisung**

um

ant infestation? idk

could also be a typo

**jeno**

thats true.. we all know donghyuck cant type, write, OR read

so,, very plausible

**jaemin**

didnt donghyuck have an ants problem before

at night

idk or was i imagining it?

**jeno**

no umm i think they texted here about it before

how do u search a gc

**jisung**

found it

at least i think i found what ure talking about

when we were all at jaemin hyungs apt, he said he was still awake bc he was antsy

and then proceeded to call jeno hyung a bitch boy

many times

**jeno**

.

i remember this

**jaemin**

gbdshbhsnfjs

**> >>**

**[ksa setup]**

**ksa setup: jeno** has renamed the chat to **j boys**!

**[j boys: 3 members]**

**jeno**

i think its just a donghyuck thing

to get like. antsy at night and not be able to sleep

**jaemin**

do either of u know what donghyuck means when he says he gets antsy

**jisung**

no

**jaemin**

would it b weird to ask

i dont wanna b pushy lol

**jisung**

i think if ure polite itd be fine

**jeno**

yeah

or we can also always just wait and see if donghyuck mentions it voluntarily

**jaemin**

thats true

maybe ill do that for now then

**jeno**

noice

**jaemin**

fuck yeah bro

**jisung**

did u just call my dad… bro

**jaemin**

yeah man is there a problem?

**jisung**

not at all dude

**jaemin**

okay nvm i see why this is weird

**jisung**

thanks dad

**jeno**

sfbshdbs

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**chenle**

did u know that shrimps’ hearts are actually in their head

**jeno**

i thought it was their tail?

**chenle**

no

that is Misinformation

**jeno**

hm how strange

**chenle**

speaking of misinformation

anyone hear any stupid conspiracy theories lately ? those r fun to share

**jeno**

uhh no i havent heard any lol

**chenle**

jisung?

wbu

**jisung**

no lol sorry

**chenle**

lmfao nbd

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jeno**

have u talked to chenle at all?

like one on one

**jaemin**

no..?

**jeno**

i think he knows somethings off w jisung

do u think hes okay?

**jaemin**

irdk

dont rlly wanna message him rn in case jisung gets uncomfortable w it

**jeno**

ah

gotcha

..should i message him?

**jaemin**

only if u want to

idk what the right there to do is here

lol

**jeno**

yeah idk either

i guess ill just let it be for now

**jaemin**

haha the good ol jeno method

**jeno**

?

wdym

**jaemin**

nothing dw!!! love u mwah

**jeno**

uhh okay

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**jaemin**

rise and shine babeys!

feel free to come on over whenever ure ready :-D

jisung and i are gonna heat up the sikhye and maybe start making fried rice

**donghyuck**

nice! my friend is gonna give me a ride so ill be there in like an hour ish?

**jaemin**

ok!!

**renjun**

be there in like

uh

30min give or take

**jaemin**

cool cool cool

chenle and jeno?

**chenle**

ill be there in 30 too

maybe a bit later idk

**jaemin**

gotcha! no worries abt rushing, just make sure u get here safe!!

**chenle**

lol ok

**jaemin**

@jeno wya

**jeno**

outside ur door, open up

**jaemin**

GBDHSBHBDS

**> >>**

**[father and son: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

are u sure ure gonna b okay w chenle?

**jisung**

yeah

as long as i dont have to be alone w him for too long ill be fine

**jaemin**

okay

if u change ur mind lmk

i dont want u to feel uncomfortable

**jisung**

its fine

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

how noticeable is it that jisung.. isnt comfortable at all being alone w chenle

**jeno**

Very Noticeable

its pretty tense ngl

**jaemin**

hhhhhhh

**jeno**

ok like ure doing a good job trying to keep it neutral but .

everyone can tell that theres something going on

renjun looks two seconds away from screaming and crying at the same time

**jaemin**

fuck

what do i do?

**jeno**

nothing

just keep offering help to both of them

ure not jisungs real dad, you know

or chenles

you dont have to act like it

**jaemin**

i just want to help

**jeno**

i know you do

but im serious when i say u gotta let them work it out themselves

do u think theyd be friends for this long if they werent able to talk this shit out?

**jaemin**

its different with something like this

it doesnt matter how long youve known each other

sometimes u just avoid talking about something bc its hard to talk about

**jeno**

okay but

**jaemin**

you of all people should know that

**jeno**

hey.

dont bring that into this thats not fair

**jaemin**

fuck i know

sorry

just worried about them but that wasnt cool

**jeno**

its fine

fr its whatever idc, stop making that stupid face

just leave them alone and let them figure it out without u meddling

**jaemin**

yeah okay

**> >>**

**[secwet zone: 2 members]**

**chenle**

very proud to announce that im a fucking idiot! thank you for your support and kindness! i’m happy to admit that it was an absolute waste!

**jaemin**

??????

what are u going on about

**chenle**

jisung

lmfao

hes pissed at me

u dont have to pretend u dont know

**jaemin**

why do u think hes pissed?

**chenle**

he ditched on me last night to stay over with u

without giving me an explanation btw

hes been avoiding me thru text AND in person

and now he wont even speak more than a few words to me at a time

its. rlly fucking obvious

**jaemin**

shit

i thought he told u he wasnt spending the night w u?

he said he left a note

**chenle**

yeah and it was full of bullshit

lol

**jaemin**

im not supposed to say anything but

fuck

okay um

jisung said you wouldnt look him in the eyes ystd? what’s that about

**chenle**

bc i was fucking flustered over my crush being near me? since we, oh i dont know, KISSED FIVE MINUTES BEFORE THEN?

hold on

what the fuck was he going on about when he talked to u?

**jaemin**

i really dont think i can say

**chenle**

fine whatever

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jeno**

Why Does Chenle Look Like An Angry Wet Dog

**jaemin**

im trying to stay out of it idk!!!!!!!

**jeno**

hghgbhghghhhh

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**donghyuck**

can someone help me bring in stuff from the car

im outside

**jisung**

yeah

**chenle**

i can!

oh nvm lmao

**jisung**

oh

**donghyuck**

i mean,, u can both help fbdhbfh

**chenle**

can we though?

**renjun**

ill help instead

b out in a sec

**donghyuck**

lol uhhh okay then

**> >>**

**[secwet zone: 2 members]**

**chenle**

are u gonna need anything in ur room for the next uhhh 15 minutes or so

**jaemin**

maybe? idk why

**chenle**

need an empty room

with a door . for privacy

**jaemin**

try the laundry room !

**chenle**

alright thanks

gonna kidnap jisung so dont panic if u cant find him

**jaemin**

????????

chenle????

damn ok

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**chenle**

howdy folks, local superstar zhong chenle here to share some exciting news!

here with me today is park jisung, another local legend. jisung, what do we have to share w the good people today?

**jisung**

we are fools!

**renjun**

?????

bitch what the fuck is this

please elaborate .

**chenle**

ummm we’re sorry for being lil piss babies and makin yall deal w our. uncomfortable bullshit and stuff

**jisung**

yeah

what he said

**jaemin**

JISUNGBHDBHDBSH

U CANT JUST. PIGGY BACK OFF OF CHENLES APOLOGY

**jisung**

eeeeeeee

im sorry too

we didnt mean to drag u guys into our mess and we’re sorry

**donghyuck**

aww bb

i mean i wasnt even upset to begin w but i appreciate u guys saying this

**renjun**

did yall sort out ur bullshit?

**chenle**

yes siree!

**renjun**

.

aha

ur lil fight or whatever

that was the disturbance in the force i felt earlier, wasnt it?

**chenle**

bghsdfbhbfh

**jisung**

mayhapeth..

**renjun**

absolute clowns! both of u!

glad u worked it out tho

**jaemin**

me too

is everything.. seriously cleared up? u guys talked everything out?

**jisung**

yeah

:)

**jaemin**

!!! ok

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

do u think theyre a thing now??

**jeno**

do u think theyre like dating

oh lol

**jaemin**

bfhsdbfh our telepathy…...

anyways i really dont know but i h*pe so

**jeno**

hm

lol okay

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**jaemin**

ok everyone lets do an Item Roll Call

ill go thru what i have rn

two containers of sikhye, check

regular kim, check

mini kimbap?

**jeno**

check

**jaemin**

rolled eggs?

**donghyuck**

check

**jaemin**

bibimbop stuff?

kimchi?

**jeno**

check and check

**jaemin**

chips and bagged snacks?

**jisung**

check

**chenle**

also check

**jaemin**

dumplings?

**renjun**

check

**jaemin**

s*ju?

**donghyuck**

check!

**jaemin**

umm is there anything else that im missing?

**jeno**

uhhh i have a few packages of yogurt too

**renjun**

ive got the plates and utensils and everything

**jaemin**

epic looks like we’re all ready to go!

jeno n jisung, r yall still down to help setup?

**jeno**

yup!

**jisung**

yeah

**chenle**

can i perhap join u guys..

i promise i wont get in ur way i can jus sit in the corner or smthn

ghbdhbdh

**jaemin**

u r being unusually polite

but yeah sure i dont mind

**chenle**

fuck yeah ok

**donghyuck**

gjdbhdbhjd

**chenle**

dont keyboard smash at me u wretch

**donghyuck**

HEY

one of these days ill get u on my side . just u wait

**chenle**

dont hold ur breath!

the only time ill be on ur side is to better reach ur neck :)

**donghyuck**

alright cool im just gonna go cry but for Completely unrelated reasons hahahaha

**suffering asian traits: donghyuck** has left the chat!

**chenle**

before any of u say anything

i would obviously die before i let any harm come to donghyuck

HOWEVER anyone who l*kes renjun is disgusting to me so i must express this somehow

**renjun**

excuse me

**chenle**

yes ure excused

**jeno**

wow chenle is a secret softie lmao

**chenle**

hold ur tongue or ill take it from u

**suffering asian traits: chenle** has added **donghyuck** to the chat!

**chenle**

if u cry im legally allowed to take ownership of all ur possessions

**donghyuck**

why should i abide by a law so unjust?

**chenle**

bc its not a choice! :)

**donghyuck**

ok gill boy whatever u say

**jaemin**

gill boy???

**donghyuck**

dont question me

**jaemin**

ok djskjskjs

**> >>**

**[father and son: 2 members]**

**jisung**

btw thanks again

for being like. all supportive and stuff

**jaemin**

ofc!! im always here for u

**jisung**

i uhhhhh appreciate it

**jaemin**

:’-)

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jeno**

jaem

do u wanna play league w me

jaeminnnn

nana

hey hey

nanaaa

did i do smthn to make u upset :(

**jaemin**

ghdsbhsb jeno omg no ure finee

was washing dishes so i couldnt text back haha

also no >:/ fuck league

**jeno**

y not???

nanaaa

**jaemin**

hmph

how come u only call me nana when u want something from me

**jeno**

thats definitely not true

**jaemin**

ok fine but its true MOST of the time

**jeno**

do u… want me to call u nana more?

**jaemin**

hhhh idk i guess?

i like it when u call me that

its cute

**jeno**

haha

okay then, ill call u that more often

any other requests?

**jaemin**

see now it feels like ure making fun of me

**jeno**

only a little bit

dont be mad, nana

**jaemin**

UGHHHHH

fine whatever ill play league with u

**jeno**

!!!!!!!

rlly??

**jaemin**

yes shut up hdkjskj

**jeno**

hell yeah

ehehehe

thank u nana~~

**jaemin**

choke!

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

  
**jaemin**

okay @donghyuck and renjun, we're all set up! we're expecting ppl to start showing up in like 20ish min, so lmk when u guys get here  
  


**donghyuck**

almost there

like 5min away?

also i checked renjuns location and he should be there w/in the next few minutes too!

**jaemin**

nice!

**> >>**

**[no lies allowed: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

so ;)

i didnt know donghyuck was that good of a dancer

**renjun**

i am literally deceased please do not torture my corpse even more

**jaemin**

LMFAO

in just saying

yk

donghyuck is very talented!

did u enjoy the show? they gave quite a performance

a lot of. uh. very nice eye contact going on

**renjun**

MY CORPSE IS ROTTING. LET ME REST.

**jaemin**

UR FACE IS STILL SO RED THOUGH LMFAO

this is too funny

**renjun**

im glad ure amused! id like to see ur face if jeno did up & down right in front of You

**jaemin**

DO NOT SAY THAT!! U MIGHT JINX IT

**renjun**

I FUCKING HOPE I DO!!!

GO SUFFER

wait

lmao

is he actually joining donghyuck now

**jaemin**

o

oh fuck no i think he is

RENJUN IM GOING TO DIE

**renjun**

why? this song is almost over lol

**jaemin**

the next song is move

like. TAEMIN move

my soul has left my body goodnight

**renjun**

AND U HAD THE AUDACITY TO TEASE ME EARLIER???

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**renjun**

we’re all seeing this right

**chenle**

yes! :D

**jeno**

started crying but im recording him now. my baby boy my precious son my little man

**chenle**

what the fuck

**jeno**

dont question it

oh this is jaemin obv

im using jenos phone to text since hes.. preoccupied

**chenle**

did u mean: hes busy fucking it up w jisung on the dance floor

**jeno**

maybe so!

im..,m,mm, so proud.,., of bo ht,,,h fo themej,.,sd,f,snnbn.,,,,,,/.2/2/.././/.../.@#@@@@

**renjun**

ah fuck hes crying again

brb

**> >>**

**[new chat]**

**new chat: jaemin** has created a new chat!

 **new chat: jaemin** has added **donghyuck, jeno,** and **renjun** to the chat!

 **new chat: jaemin** has renamed the chat **[babies r being sus]**

**[babies r being sus: 4 members]**

**jaemin**

is smthn goin on w chensung? place ur votes

**renjun**

i will throw up on all of ur ballots dont u dare vote

that is my Blood Broether we r talking about

**jaemin**

ok and jisung is my son, who cares

**donghyuck**

(for the record he is also my son)

**jeno**

(hes mine too)

**renjun**

SHUT UPGNKDSFNDJS

we r NOT discussing their potential l*ve l*fe or whatever

**jaemin**

coward

**donghyuck**

well i for one think we should ask them

bc theyre being rlly obvious that Something is going on and im NOSY!!!

**jaemin**

LMFAO ME TOO!!! LIKE LET ME IN!!!!! SHARE UR SECRETS U COWARDS

**donghyuck**

EXACTLY GNDKSBSHKB

**jeno**

i

sometimes u guys scare me

**jaemin**

aw :’) thanks jeno

anw im gonna go ask them! hehe

**jeno**

wait what

**renjun**

NO

JAEMIN ILL KILL U HSUDFHSDKBGHJB

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**jaemin**

id say everything went well, wouldnt u guys?

**chenle**

ya!!! it was rlly fun hehe

**jisung**

^

there were. a lot of people

**donghyuck**

fuck yeah there were!!

**jaemin**

anyways haha

so ummm

jisung and chenle.. is there anything that yall wanna tell us

lol

**jisung**

?

**jaemin**

;D

**chenle**

oh lmfao

i’m he’s

**jisung**

he’m i’s

**donghyuck**

shut the fuck uPGKBSAHJBSHDBSHD

**renjun**

yall gay asf for that

**chenle**

better gay than stupid!

**donghyuck**

arent they the same thing?

**chenle**

u make an excellent point, i concede

**donghyuck**

thank u piss boy

**renjun**

PISS BOY FHDBSH

**chenle**

well, u are what u eat!

**jaemin**

FKDSJHKGABSDJFNSAKJF??/>V?D?W.3/2Q?!3/?W

**donghyuck**

thanks i hate it!

segue

answer jaemins original question u fuckhead

**chenle**

after u call me THAT? no can do buddy!

**donghyuck**

SHUT!!!1!!!!11

ARE U DATING MY SON YES OR NO?????

**chenle**

hiss

uve angered me

no answers for u

**jisung**

yes

**chenle**

JISUNG U FUCKING TRAITOR

**jisung**

I JUST WANT TO TELL MY DAD ABOUT THE THINGS I CARE ABOUT

**jaemin**

i

omg

**donghyuck**

oh i am ,m,.. cryggin a little.e.,,.,.,..,.

mmmmbm tha sts cool congratualiantons

**chenle**

might also be. , teariging up a LITTLe,.,,. that is al l

goo dngihgt,,.,.

**jeno**

are they

are they both seriously crying

**donghyuck**

(img attachment)

JISNGUB. I LOV EHHOU BABY

**jisung**

hgkhdh

ok hyung

**jaemin**

hahahaha

**renjun**

.

**jaemin**

u alright there renjun?

**renjun**

my troll broether is dating someone

my brain is short circuiting i cant do this

**jeno**

DJSKJFDKS

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jeno**

happy about the news?

**jaemin**

MY SONS

BABY BOYS

AAAAAAAAAAAA

CHENLE HAS BEEN CRUSHING ON JISUNG FOR AGES I THINK???

**jeno**

dsjksj wait rlly?

**jaemin**

YEAH

HE WOULD TELL ME RLLY VAGUE SHIT BUT I WASNT ALLOWED TO TELL U

**jeno**

BGKHSD

IS THAT WHY U KEPT BEING SO OMINOUS AND TEXTING ME WEIRD STUFF BEFORE

**jaemin**

YEAHKSDJKFBNSDJFBSH

**jeno**

wow

im happy for them then aw

thats cute

**jaemin**

yeah! ik jisung was also rlly worried abt it though so im just glad they worked it out pretty quickly fbdhbshdjs

like. sometimes u like someone for awhile and u lose feelings but sometimes u DONT and they like u back and everything turns out well!

**jeno**

jaemin

tread carefully

**jaemin**

ah

i didnt mean to like

you know

sorry

anyways um. yeah im glad things worked w them

**jeno**

yeah me too

**> >>**

**[new chat]**

**new chat: jaemin** has created a new chat!

 **new chat: jaemin** has added **donghyuck** to the chat!

 **new chat: jaemin** has renamed the chat **[real hot girl shit]**

**[real hot girl shit: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

my friend

**donghyuck**

huzzah

tis i

the mighty lee donghyuck

how may i be of service to u on this fine evening

**jaemin**

are u still crying lol

**donghyuck**

no i stopped like a minute ago dbsfbdsh

but fr whats up? unless ure just bored and wanted to chat lol

thats also fine

**jaemin**

do u wanna go mushroom foraging

**donghyuck**

is that a euphemism

**jaemin**

no i genuinely wanna go mushroom foraging

theres a lil meadow that goes into some woods that i used to go to when i was younger and it slaps hard

do u wanna come with me ?

**donghyuck**

ummm when

**jaemin**

idk like

tmrw?

**donghyuck**

yeah sure

also dont take this the wrong way but why dont u ask jeno? lol

**jaemin**

ummmmm

okay to b completely honest w u . chensung r cute as all hell and im super happy for them However ,., it’s been putting me in a bit of a weird headspace

**donghyuck**

?

wdym

**jaemin**

i keep mentioning things to jeno that i know im not supposed to mention

like,., things i told him i wouldnt bring up but. ugh. idk

**donghyuck**

.. r u guys fighting?

**jaemin**

no but i know when i say that kind of stuff he gets kinda grumpy and irritated

which is totally reasonable bc ik im the one fucking up

i just dont wanna spend Too much time w him, thats all!

besides mb i jus wanna chill w u more often hehe

**donghyuck**

well! ill never complain abt that

i figure u cant rlly tell me much but im great at shittalking ppl if u ever need to rant and have me validate u

**jaemin**

haha

id rather u didnt shittalk jeno but thats nice of u to offer

ty donghyuck

**donghyuck**

dont mention it

**jaemin**

:’)

**donghyuck**

no seriously dont mention it

my street cred cant take many more hits

**jaemin**

DSJKFJDSKJS

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**renjun**

chenle

what was the weird story thing u told donghyuck yesterday

that made them leave the gc

**chenle**

oh lmfao

i didnt have a story in mind so i just told donghyuck to act freaked out

gbdhsbhs

**donghyuck**

ehehehehe

**jeno**

thats.. oddly disappointing

**chenle**

alright u little piss baby

**jeno**

ill fight u

**chenle**

oh is that so

maybe get rid of ur smelly diaper first and then we can figure something out

**jeno**

IM GOING TO KILL YOU IN REAL LIFE

**chenle**

try me bitch!

**donghyuck**

WHY DO U KEEP TAUNTING HIM SFDHGBFBDHB

**chenle**

its too easy

hey jeno

**jeno**

yeah?

**chenle**

pspspspsps

cmere kitty

**jeno**

(he bites chenle)

if u call me a cat ONE MORE TIME then ill MAUL YOUR FACE OFF

**renjun**

am i missing something??

**donghyuck**

chenle was calling jeno a cat at the ksa thing

bc jeno kept knocking stuff off of the tables lol

**jisung**

he also got distracted by some kids laser pointer

**donghyuck**

OH RIGHT LOL

**jeno**

all of u can choke! so long! i hope i never see any of u ever again!

**jisung**

gn dad

**jeno**

ok fine i hope i never see any of u except for jisung ever again! goodbye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please lmk what u thot !! if u had any favorite parts (or least favorite parts lol) feel free to drop a comment and yell at me abt it :'-D  
> keep staying safe and healthy!!!!! <3 as always, feel free to dm me on [twt](http://twitter.com/pjisungz) hehe


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> playing truth or dare is supposed to be fun and sexy, but things are never that easy when you're stupid!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: im sorry////,,,.fs,bn,danf,nbkvjfad  
> brief ment of homophobic parents ! if that's a sensitive topic for u please be wary around the part where they start to play truth or dare hhhhh

**[real hot girl shit: 2 members]**

**donghyuck**

what time do u wanna go shrooming

**jaemin**

PLEASE do not call it that

also ummm idk i have an online meeting in an hr but im free anytime after !

**donghyuck**

epic

r u allergic to anything

**jaemin**

?

**donghyuck**

like any food?

or do u have any food-related eating preferences

**jaemin**

no and no fbdhbhdb

why ?

**donghyuck**

im trying to figure out the best way to poison you

anw ill show up at ur apt in exactly 130 minutes

**jaemin**

gbhdsbfhs ok ill see u then!!

**> >>**

**[no lies allowed: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

i cant believe .. donghyuck is a fairly adequate chef ….. and u just DONT brag about it constantly????

**renjun**

i have no idea what ure talking about

genuinely

**jaemin**

we’re hanging out and donghyuck made a whole picnic for us to eat wtf

**renjun**

lmfao

donghyucks just like that idk

chaotic in the kitchen, but overall? not bad

**jaemin**

u r a lucky man

**renjun**

ill smother u if u say anything like that to me again

**jaemin**

go ahead! try it!

**renjun**

.

the next time i see u, ure DEAD

**jaemin**

ill look forward to it~~

**> >>**

**[real hot girl shit: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

Thank You For Today

**donghyuck**

no prob u little rat

**jaemin**

GBDHBDSHBS???????????????

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**chenle**

guys

lets play truth or dare

**jeno**

????????

**chenle**

cmon im bored

**jeno**

its 2am

**donghyuck**

wait yes can we please play

i have nothing else to doooo

**jeno**

u could

oh idk

SLEEP???

**donghyuck**

RICH COMING FROM THE GUY WHO IS ALSO AWAKE AND REPLYING TO MESSAGES

**chenle**

^

fuck u old man

cmon donghyuck lets play

is anyone else awake

**donghyuck**

lemme call jun

**chenle**

u r disgusting

**donghyuck**

u call him ur blood broether

u CANNOT judge me

**chenle**

OK BUT U C*RE ABOUT HIM

even if i c*re it’s like . hidden under 10 layers of broken bones

**jeno**

how many fucking bones did u take from renjun

**chenle**

who said they were all his?

**jeno**

AAAAAAAAA

**renjun**

im here and im willing to play ur silly middle school games

**chenle**

Speak To Me Like That Again, And You’ll Never Speak Again

**renjun**

im not afraid of u

**chenle**

hGHHHHGHRHBHGMMMHB,,B,,N,,,,,.,..,.,.,

**renjun**

hey chenle

**chenle**

what .

**renjun**

truth or dare

**chenle**

DARE!!!!!

**renjun**

wait who else is playing

**donghyuck**

me

and jeno

**jeno**

no im not

**donghyuck**

yes you are

**jaemin**

whats happening?

**donghyuck**

JAEM

we’re playing truth or dare

join us

**jaemin**

oo okay yeah

**renjun**

is jeno playing or not

**jeno**

yes

**chenle**

lmao ok loser!

anw broe whats my dare

**jaemin**

wait what r the rules

**donghyuck**

wdym its truth or dare

there are no rules

**jaemin**

i mean is Everything fair game?

we’re not gonna have any boundaries or anything?

**jeno**

oh

we should have rules

**renjun**

hhh fine

um

if somethings rlly stupid then we have the right to say no and get a new question/dare

**jaemin**

!! yeah thats good

**jeno**

also no overly personal questions

**jaemin**

yeah thats true

im sure no one will ask anything like. invasive lol but gbhdbhdbgh

**renjun**

alright anything else?

**jaemin**

no?

**donghyuck**

we can always add more later lmao

lets just dive in

**renjun**

lmfao ok

chenle i dare u to

uhh

text jisung the most recent picture in ur phone’s photo album

**chenle**

ge ill fucking kill u

**jaemin**

hdkjksj whats in ur camera roll??

**chenle**

a fucking meme i made

GE TAKE IT BACK

PLEASEE

**renjun**

u can reject if ure that much of a coward!

**jaemin**

WHATS WRONG W UR MEME????

**chenle**

ITS A SOFT MEME WHERE I MENTION JISUNG BY NAME

ITS EMBARRASSING!!!! I LITERALLY ONLY MADE IT BC I WAS BORED GHBERGHAJGBDHJS

**jaemin**

DBSHFBDHSBFDSH

MY SON

please give more details on this meme of urs

**chenle**

hhhhhh

**donghyuck**

we r Listening

**jeno**

^

**chenle**

its just some stupid dog picture where this dog is like. fucking passed out on the couch

except the dog is labeled “me when jisung smiles” .

**jaemin**

OH.,,,,,,,,,,

**donghyuck**

THATS SO CUTE LOL

go send it now

**jaemin**

YESS

GO FORTH AND SEND IT PLEASEEEE

**chenle**

i am passing away

ok fuck yall whatever i just sent it

**donghyuck**

HELL YEAH

if he texts back please let us know his reaction

**chenle**

i would rather die but ok!

alright do i get to pick who goes next?

**jaemin**

yea

**chenle**

ok

jeno! truth or dare? :)

**jeno**

u motherfucker Why Cant You Leave Me Be

**chenle**

sorry furry

now pick ur poison

**jeno**

ugh

truth

**chenle**

ugh loser

ummmmmmmm

u can ask for a new one if its too personal but

whats ur Biggest Regret in life so far?

**jeno**

oh lol

coming out to my parents!

**chenle**

ee yikes

**jeno**

yeah bbdvhdhd

okay donghyuck truth or dare

**donghyuck**

wait do we get a story time first or no

**jeno**

oh

yeah ig so

**jaemin**

u dont have to if u dont want to

**jeno**

its fine jaemin

i came out to them in my second yr of high school and it just didnt go very well

they werent.. angry about it, but they didnt get it

im still sort of close w my mom but both she and my dad are in denial LMAO things would be easier if i never said anything

thats really it

anw. truth or dare?

**donghyuck**

oh im sorry man

and ill go with dare

**jeno**

hm

i dare u to eat five tablespoons of gochujang and nothing else

u may drink something after u have finished ur Meal

**chenle**

LMFAO

**renjun**

gbshdbgfhdsbhd??B?>BD,bd.,>FD?,.

jeno u r insane

keep up the good work

**donghyuck**

im literally going to go into cardiac arrest

FINE let me go get my new snack

**jaemin**

record urself doing it so we know u didnt cheat ur way out ;)

**donghyuck**

ill fucking eat u

**jaemin**

do it u coward

vore me

**donghyuck**

SHUTHUGBUDBJNDS

i hate all of u, but jaemin.. u r the worst

(video attachment)

heres ur stupid fucking video

**jaemin**

DJSKFDJSK

**jeno**

OH LMAO

HAHAHAHAH

**renjun**

HYCUKGHKBHFBHB

LOL

**donghyuck**

im going to throw up into each of ur pillows

hhhhrhghrghrhgh

**chenle**

ill look forward to it <3

**donghyuck**

thanks i hate it!

alright RENJUN. bb truth or dare?

**renjun**

ill do dare too

lol

**chenle**

wow. how brave.

**renjun**

shh!!!

**jaemin**

oo give renjun smthn good

**donghyuck**

record a video message for me of u doing smthn cute :-) ill use the audio for my alarm

**renjun**

.

i suddenly have to go

goodbye

**donghyuck**

GET BACK HERE U COWARD

**jaemin**

DKSJKJKSJKS

its just acting cutesy for like 20 seconds CMON

also obv u gotta send the vid here for proof B)

**renjun**

NO

I SAID GOODBYE!!!!!

**donghyuck**

r u rlly gonna veto my simple request :-(

**renjun**

ugh

**jeno**

do it do it do it

**renjun**

gimme a minute

**donghyuck**

YESS

TAKE ALL THE TIME U NEED!!

**chenle**

u r VILE

you couldve had him do anything and THIS is how you use ur power?????

**donghyuck**

yes!

**chenle**

ok well at least ure standing ur ground . i do respect that ngl

**renjun**

here is ur stupid video u unlovable sacks of fungus

(video attachment)

**jaemin**

those r some mighty strong fighting words

**renjun**

good

**donghyuck**

bdabshgsbfhdbhgbhshbshd

JUNNNNNN

URE A FUCKING BABY!!

HOLY SHIT LMFAOO

**renjun**

ur death is imminent

**chenle**

ge how do u get ur voice so cutesy wtf

the baby voice…..

im literally throwing up rn

**renjun**

ok well so am i

youre not special

**chenle**

(he slams him with a designer bag) dont be fucking rude

**donghyuck**

leave renjun be hes just embarrassed hehehehehe

**renjun**

im never dating u ever again

**donghyuck**

yes u are!

**jeno**

i

what?

**renjun**

dont question it

donghyuck we’re breaking up

**jeno**

when did u two even get back together????

**donghyuck**

renjun i respect ur decision

i would now like to submit a request for u to appeal that decision

also jeno idk like a few days ago mb? dw about trying to keep track lol this is just like. our thing

**renjun**

ur request is being reviewed. i will let u know if it has been approved or not within the upcoming 48 hrs

**donghyuck**

ok sweet luv u!

**renjun**

go rot in a hole

anw. now im going to cause problems on purpose

**jaemin**

dbsfhdsbjfs???/

**renjun**

jaemin

truth or dare

**jaemin**

um

please remember i am just a lonely innocent man who has never done anything wrong

**renjun**

dont try to lie ur way out of this . I See Right Through You

now pick one

**jaemin**

ill go w truth

**chenle**

boooring

u and jeno r both no fun

**donghyuck**

hush child, u speak like someone whos never seen the power of an uncomfortable question

**jaemin**

?????

**renjun**

actually since chenle mentioned it

jaemin! whats ur least favorite thing about jeno

**jeno**

bruh what

what did i do to u

WHY ARE U DRAGGING ME INTO THIS.

**jaemin**

yeah renjun dont b MEAN

**renjun**

it’s not that bad of a question!!!!

**donghyuck**

thats true

just give a good answer n move on!

**chenle**

yea

it’s not like ur answer would be bad or anything

right?

**jaemin**

ah

**jeno**

?

jaemin it doesnt have to be that serious

**jaemin**

haha yeah

no ure right

its probably the way he stays up until sunrise lol

**chenle**

lmfao

**jaemin**

okay chenle!! truth or dare

**chenle**

ill do dare again

ehe

**jaemin**

umm do a handstand for one minute

**chenle**

Oh, You Think I Cant Do It?

Just You Wait

**renjun**

can u actually tho

**chenle**

YES

give me a sec ill record it too

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jeno**

hey

**jaemin**

hey whats up

**jeno**

what were you gonna say?

**jaemin**

wdym?

**jeno**

when renjun asked what u liked least about me

**jaemin**

i answered it

its seriously just the way u always stay up late hahaha

thats it

**jeno**

nana :/

**jaemin**

if i tell u, will u promise not to be upset?

its not like. a bad trait of urs. i love everything about you

sometimes it just bothers me a bit, thats all

**jeno**

like talking with my mouth full?

**jaemin**

kind of

**jeno**

then just say it

it doesnt have to be a big deal

**jaemin**

sometimes u act like u dont care about things and u just. wont talk about it with me

like u shut down a bit and refuse to open up

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**chenle**

heres ur stupid fucking video

i almost died like ten different times but i finally did it

(video attachment)

**donghyuck**

and yet u sounded so confident talking about it before….. shame

**chenle**

donghyuck . listen

**donghyuck**

im listening

**chenle**

i am a feral hog

and i know where you live

choose your words carefully

**donghyuck**

yes sir!

**jaemin**

IN THE VIDEO

YOU CAN LITERALLY SEE A BRUISE ON UR FOREHEAD LMFAO

**chenle**

the mark of a champion!!!

**renjun**

broe ure so fucking stupid GBDHBDHS

u shouldve just vetoed the dare and gotten a new one tbh

Know Your Limits

**chenle**

i have no limits u fool

**jaemin**

proud of u my son!

**chenle**

;-P

alright

donghyuck

truth or dare

**donghyuck**

mmmm

i would normally go w truth rn but i dont trust u to ask something Not Creepy lol

so dare

**chenle**

bitch!

ok fine i dare you to go outside and at the top of your voice, yell:

chenle is king

**donghyuck**

fine u narcissistic hog

gimme a sec i need to put on proper clothes in case one of my neighbors see me

**renjun**

lmfao

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jeno**

can you

explain more

**jaemin**

ah

like when i say stuff that i know bothers u and u just brush it off and pretend its not a big deal

it feels like ure just avoiding these things and like u dont care about working things out with me

**jeno**

of course i care dummy

just bc i suck at showing it doesnt mean i dont

besides u know id talk to you about it if it were rlly important

**jaemin**

would u really?

**jeno**

has there ever been a time when i havent?

**jaemin**

senior year of hs

when you thought i turned you down over something stupid and you kept avoiding me

**jeno**

you did turn me down over something stupid

and i just needed space. that was different jaemin, you know that

**jaemin**

but i wanted to talk things out with you

u wouldnt let me explain

it wasnt that simple

**jeno**

yes it was

i asked you out by accident anyways. it bothered me back then bc i was young and anxious all the time but it rlly wasnt that big of a deal

i just needed time to myself

**jaemin**

ok and how are you gonna explain the fact that we never talked about it again afterwards?

like. do u realize that this is the first conversation we’ve had since then where we’re not just dancing around it??

**jeno**

yes bc its awkward and uncomfortable

what do u want me to say

fine ure right. i like to avoid fighting w u over something stupid and unimportant

are you happy?

**jaemin**

obviously im not happy

i just want to be able to talk to you about these things

**jeno**

but sometimes i dont want to talk to you

**jaemin**

is that the only reason why?

you can just say so

and ill drop it

**jeno**

idk

im just tired jaemin

i dont really know what you want me to say

**jaemin**

just say what youre thinking

**jeno**

why does it bother you so much?

the fact that i don’t talk to you about these things

**jaemin**

i thought we were close

**jeno**

we are close

**jaemin**

apparently not

close friends tell each other things

**jeno**

they tell each other things that are important

**jaemin**

why do you keep saying that

arent your feelings important?

arent mine ??

**jeno**

u know what i mean

**jaemin**

no i dont

**jeno**

i had a small crush, jaemin

that was it

we weren’t even 18

it was silly and i knew it, so i didnt think we had to bother having an entire awkward conversation for you to officially reject me

i got over it. i dont get what the big deal is

**jaemin**

so thats it

youre completely over it and you just dont care anymore?

**jeno**

yeah

**jaemin**

what if i care?

**jeno**

?

**jaemin**

u may not care, but i do

**jeno**

jaemin no offense but why does that matter

it was like. 3 years ago. we didnt even really know each other that well then

seriously

why do you care

**jaemin**

when did you stop liking me

**jeno**

???

im not answering that

jaemin it was just a crush back then. it wasnt deep

**jaemin**

why cant we talk about this

**jeno**

bc youre just asking me invasive questions

does it really matter when i stopped liking you??

the point is that i did

otherwise we wouldn’t be friends anymore, right?

**jaemin**

thats not true

**jeno**

yes it is

so why does it matter

**jaemin**

you rlly wanna know?

**jeno**

yes obviously

**jaemin**

i want to know by how much i missed my chance

**jeno**

what the hell are you talking about

what do you mean

**jaemin**

i want to know if i ever had a chance. or if you just stopped liking me so quickly that it wouldn’t have mattered

if there was ever a time when i couldve asked you out and you wouldve said yes

**jeno**

im

confused

what?

**jaemin**

u absolute idiot

im saying i like you

jerk

thats why i care

**jeno**

what

wait hold on

since when

**jaemin**

im not answering that

**jeno**

nana dont be like that

**jaemin**

the summer after we graduated high school

a few months after you “accidentally” confessed

thats when

**jeno**

oh

**jaemin**

when did you stop?

**jeno**

i dont really know

it just happened over time

**jaemin**

ah

haha okay

well. thanks for letting me know

**jeno**

jaemin

i dont know what i should say to you

**jaemin**

dont say anything just bc you think i wanna hear it

it’s fine, jeno

**jeno**

you

for that long..?

**jaemin**

yeah

like you said

its not a big deal

ive already been friends with you for this long, havent i?

**jeno**

i guess

ah

im sorry

**jaemin**

for what?

**jeno**

being a jerk

and not being able to return ur feelings

**jaemin**

its okay lol

to be honest i expected both of those things

**jeno**

jaemin

hey

**jaemin**

lets not keep dragging this out

if youre uncomfortable hanging out w me now that u know how i feel, thats fine

**jeno**

i never said that

**jaemin**

i know. you didnt have to

gn jeno

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**jaemin**

guys :/ hate to be a party pig but im falling asleep haha

so i think im gonna go to bed :( have fun playing tho!!!

**chenle**

i have no idea what a party pig is but aw ok

**renjun**

gn jaemin

**jaemin**

gn!!

**donghyuck**

ah damn okay bye jaem

before u go please enjoy this

(video attachment)

sleep well and dream of my lovely voice!

**jaemin**

DJKSJDKSJ u r incredible

but ok gn guys <3

**chenle**

anyone else tired and need to drop out?

**donghyuck**

no im good lol

**renjun**

same

**chenle**

jeno wbu

**jeno**

oh

im wide awake lol

ill keep playing

**chenle**

nice

ok donghyuck ur turn

**donghyuck**

mr jeno sir

truth or dare

**jeno**

truth?

**donghyuck**

boring

**jeno**

fine ill do dare

**renjun**

oho

give him smthn good

**donghyuck**

Im Trying To Think Of Something

alright jeno, r u ready?

**jeno**

yeah sure

**donghyuck**

first i have a question for u

what r ur plans for tmrw ?

**jeno**

idk

maybe do some grocery shopping?

**donghyuck**

hm

i dare u to go all of tmrw without using ur phone

**jeno**

bruh

**renjun**

thats just mean LOL

**donghyuck**

i wanna see if he’d be able to do it!

**jeno**

fuck u no i wouldnt

gimme a different dare

**donghyuck**

ugh fine ure no fun

i dare u to send ur most recent selfie to the person u called most recently

**jeno**

No .

**chenle**

why not??

**jeno**

i dont want to

**renjun**

u cant keep vetoing dares

**donghyuck**

^^^

its either this or u go without ur cell phone tmrw

**chenle**

just send the selfie

how bad can it be?

**jeno**

ill just go w/o my phone

tmrw

**donghyuck**

GBDHSBFHDSBFHSD

**renjun**

wait why lol

whats wrong w the picture?

**chenle**

is it a

you know what

**jeno**

?

wAIT NOTHSGGBFSHABGDFHSA

no its not

u have. a dirty little mind

**chenle**

URE THE ONE ACTING ALL WEIRD ABOUT IT

**jeno**

it’s a regular picture!!!

im pretty sure its literally just me taking a picture of clothes in the dressing room so i can remember to look for them later

**donghyuck**

thats boring

why dont u just send it then?

u can always follow it up with a msg like “oops wrong person sorry” lmao

**jeno**

no i just

dont want to

**renjun**

??

who’s the person that u last called?

is it like ur mom or smthn?

**jeno**

no

just jaemin

**chenle**

oh wtf

just send it lol he knows we’re still doing the game anw

**jeno**

i dont want to

im doing the cell phone thing tmrw anyways so it doesnt matter

**donghyuck**

did yall

uhhh

f*ght?

bdhbdhsbh

**jeno**

no offense but its really not any of your business

**renjun**

hey

**donghyuck**

no, jenos right

but if ur issues start affecting ksa planning and stuff then we’re gna have a problem

**jeno**

it wont

**donghyuck**

bc youll work it out or bc youll compartmentalize?

**jeno**

the latter

**chenle**

ugh

emotionally repressed dumbasses!!!! yall r so tiring

**jeno**

chenle im saying this as kindly as i can but please shut up

**chenle**

“as kindly as i can”

**donghyuck**

jeno dont take out ur unrequited angsty shit on chenle

**jeno**

what unrequired angsty shit?

**donghyuck**

u know what i mean

anyone whos been in the same room as u and jaemin knows what i mean

**jeno**

i dont know

why are we even talking about this

i repeat: its none of ur business

**renjun**

bc ure a coward! and we’re ur friends!

**jeno**

im not a coward

you guys have known me for a few weeks at most

thats not really enough for you to start making judgments about me. lol

**donghyuck**

hey guys

watch me do a jeno impersonation

“oh woe is me! im in denial! i refuse to admit that i have feelings bc of one tiny incident that happened years ago that i refuse to let go of! just let me wallow and be miserable!”

**chenle**

bruh moment #2

**jeno**

what do you know about that

did jaemin tell you?

**donghyuck**

calm down man

he told me bits but kept it super vague

i just figured the rest out by myself

**renjun**

??

**donghyuck**

sorry b i cant tell u

**jeno**

whatever

u can say what u want but thats not gonna change how i feel. or dont feel

**donghyuck**

ure so stupid lol ok

like yeah ure right but ure being sooo buttheaded about this

**jeno**

can you just drop it?

**donghyuck**

sure whatever

**jeno**

not sure why u guys are all on jaemins side but okay

im tired so im gonna go sleep

**renjun**

maybe if u told us things then we could sympathize a lil better idfk

when u close urself off so much it’s hard to know when u even care abt this kind of thing

so obviously its easier to side w jaemin

**jeno**

u could give me the benefit of the doubt

**renjun**

u said it urself

we’ve only known u for a few weeks

**jeno**

still

and its not like i dont open up to you guys

i dont know why everyone thinks im so closed off when im just

ugh

i just dont talk about things the same way u guys do

but im trying to be open

**donghyuck**

hhhh

jeno sweetie we hear u and we love u but u gotta work w us

if you dont tell us that ure making an effort, its hard for us to know

like earlier when u told us about like. ur mom and dad and stuff

idk i appreciated that

it felt like i got to know u better

and i dont mean to minimize it or how hard it was, but i wish u did that more often

**jeno**

hhhhh

fuck

**renjun**

?

**jeno**

jaemins definitely gonna backread and see all of this tmrw

lol

**chenle**

papi for when u read this: luv yewww

**renjun**

disgusting! im vomiting!!

**chenle**

ok cool dont forget to save some for me!

**donghyuck**

yall r nasty as hell

**renjun**

thanks

but yea jeno like. hm

i get u might feel ganged up on a bit n i am sorry if thats how u feel

but honestly we’d be like this with jaemin too if he were here and giving us all the bitchy responses u did

we gotta drag ur head out of ur ass

**jeno**

thats

not ur job

**renjun**

whose is it? urs? bc u seem to prefer to keep it up ur ass

**jeno**

hey

**renjun**

jeno i have known you for twenty three days and i would die for you without hesitating

However. u have to wake the fuck up

**jeno**

what exactly am i supposed to be waking up to?

**renjun**

i cant tell u how to feel. but we both know whatever is going on with u and jaemin is a lot worse than u want it to be

idk what exactly u guys talked abt but things have probably been leading up to it for a long time, right?

shit gets messy when u actually care about someone. but u cant brush this off even if it’s super uncomfortable

u have to sort ur stuff out n figure out what exactly u want

and then u need to have an actual Proper Talk w jaemin

unless you guys change something and talk everything out, ur whole friendship is gonna be all fucky wucky

ok?

**jeno**

yeah i guess

**donghyuck**

ur noncommittal answers.. wow. how inspiring

**jeno**

shut up im trying

**chenle**

r we done w the all the tense drama?

also. are we done w the game too? lol

**jeno**

lol

yes and no

**donghyuck**

we should wrap it up tho

we cant be Horrible influences on chenle and his sleep habits gbdhbf

**chenle**

fuck u!

**donghyuck**

<3

**jeno**

ok renjun truth or dare

**renjun**

truth

also im telling u know but if u ask me anything related to donghyuck ill eat your entire head

**jeno**

thats. nice to know

also i wasnt going to lmao

**donghyuck**

damn renjun what gives

**renjun**

no thots head empty

**jeno**

,,,mmmm

how many times do you look at ur reflection in a day?

**renjun**

like in the mirror?

**donghyuck**

yeah but also include how often u use ur phone to check

**renjun**

damn

on average, uhhhh

like fifty times maybe? or sixty? idrk

**jeno**

SIXTY???

**renjun**

yeah idk

**jeno**

why do u need to see urself that often wtf

**chenle**

ge u r genuinely so wild

bhdbghbsfhd

**renjun**

idk i just like to check!!

so i can fix my hair and stuff like that

**donghyuck**

ure a madman

luv that

**renjun**

lmfao

**jeno**

ok very cool

anw goodnight then

**renjun**

yeah yeah thanks for the abrupt ending

gnight u losers

**chenle**

goodnight bitch boys

**donghyuck**

gn!

**> >>**

**[father and son: 2 members]**

**jisung**

u still up?

**jaemin**

yeah what do u need? <3

**jisung**

just checking on u

uve been seeing everyone elses messages right?

in the group chat?

**jaemin**

ah

yeah

haha

**jisung**

u okay?

jeno hyung seemed kinda. yk

**jaemin**

pissed off? angry at me?

**jisung**

i was gonna say confused

did you guys have a big fight?

**jaemin**

idk

it was over text so i really couldnt tell how upset he actually was

haha

**jisung**

oh

how are u holding up..?

ik im not great w advice or anything but if i can help in any way i hope ull let me know

**jaemin**

i know and i love you for it . my precious son

im just kinda confused myself tbh

hahaha

**jisung**

confused about what?

u dont rlly have to tell me if u dont want to

**jaemin**

~~My Feelings~~

**jisung**

ah

**jaemin**

it just feels really overwhelming lately

and i thought talking to jeno about it would at least make me feel relieved but. idk

my whole chest just feels.. heavy. lol

doesnt feel like any weight has been lifted

**jisung**

im sorry hyung

**jaemin**

dont worry abt it

even just being able to talk to u like this makes me feel better

**jisung**

i wish i could do more

**jaemin**

its not ur problem to fix, jeno and i have to work it out on our own. just give it time and im sure things will work out somehow

thank you for caring though

hey heres an idea

do u mind distracting me? like just talk about stuff

whats been going on with u?

**jisung**

not much

just the usual homework and studying and stuff

when im not with hyungs i usually have school stuff to work on

**jaemin**

wow what a studious son i have

**jisung**

lol

apparently chenle and donghyuck have been hanging out a bit too so sometimes chenle brings me weird shit from the things they do together

**jaemin**

???

that sounds absolutely cursed but what do u mean?

**jisung**

like yesterday donghyuck dropped him off at my house and he gave me a game for my switch and a sandwich bag full of muddy leaves, both “for good luck”

what the fuck am i supposed to do with a bunch of leaves??

**jaemin**

DBHFDBHDBS

well what r u doing w them rn

**jisung**

theyre just sitting on my desk

i feel like my moms gonna come in one day and just throw it out lol

**jaemin**

JKDJBFHJKLHDSD

sometimes things are just like that i guess!

**jisung**

yeah

and the day before that, chenle called me in the middle of the night asking if i needed any rubber bands

when i said sure, he dropped off a pile of worms on my front porch and just said “this was the closest thing i could find”

**jaemin**

that is SO cryptic

fbhdbhdbhf

**jisung**

i texted him later about the worms and he told me “i just think theyre neat :)” and then went mia for like 5 hours

**jaemin**

LMFAO???

thats horrible i love it

**jisung**

thats basically everything thats been going on with me

if chenle gives me any other bizarre presents i will. send u pictures

**jaemin**

ill look forward to it!

ty jisung u r. a very good son

**jisung**

lol

sorry i cant do more

**jaemin**

NONSENSE

**jisung**

are u.. feeling any better?

**jaemin**

yeah, thank u

sometimes i just have to get out of my own head and remember these things arent as like. life-shattering as they feel lmao

**jisung**

i feel that

**jaemin**

anw its late so we should both sleep soon >;-/

but thank u again mwah

sleep well jisung!!

**jisung**

gn hyung

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**chenle**

how r yall doing on this fine morning

**donghyuck**

thinking about her

(my cheesecake)

**renjun**

shit now im also thinking about her

**chenle**

congratulations to both of u

now is anyone gonna ask me how im doing

**renjun**

no

**jisung**

how r u doing

**chenle**

ANGEL!!!

im doing well <333

actually no in reality i am being crushed beneath the weight of my ancestors’ transgressions

but otherwise im ok

**jisung**

ah gotcha

**jeno**

what the hell does that mean

**chenle**

o hello papa

**jeno**

bhdjkjfdkj???

**chenle**

ive decided im going to call u papa from now on

**jeno**

UM????

**donghyuck**

why r u on ur phone

**jeno**

.. bc im an idiot

**donghyuck**

ok fair!

**jisung**

chenle watched a sad movie or smthng i think

**chenle**

bingo! please collect your prize (five droplets of my tears) and escort yourself off of the premises

**renjun**

lmfao

whatd u watch?

**chenle**

thats a secret ill never tell!

it was like a laxative for tears and surprisingly enough i dont want to inflict that on any of u

**donghyuck**

u r so benevolent.. omg king

**jeno**

sorry it was like a WHAT?

**chenle**

laxative for tears! :)

**jeno**

i hope u find worms in ur mouth <3

**donghyuck**

HELLO?????

**chenle**

aw thanks papa

@jisung do u still have some of the worms i gave u?

**jisung**

yes im keeping them for a compost im doing

**donghyuck**

omg we stan an environmentally-friendly king

**renjun**

jisung u are an icon

**jeno**

chenle why the fuck did u give jisung worms

**chenle**

im courting him

**renjun**

jisung be honest, is it working?

or does chenle make u want to move to bulgaria and denounce any memories u had together

**jisung**

its working

**chenle**

and yet ANOTHER win for me!

**jaemin**

i jus woke up someone catch me up

what did chenle win

**jisung**

My Undying Loyalty and Affection

**chenle**

jisung . u absolute monkey brain . im obsessed with u

**jisung**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**jaemin**

GBDHBFHBSHD

**donghyuck**

u guys are so cute i want to scream

can u chill for perhaps two (2) seconds

**chenle**

how dare u ask me to chill

**renjun**

^

thats genuinely impossible for him

**donghyuck**

lmfao ok fair! i respect that!

**chenle**

anw im at the soup convention, yall want anything?

**jeno**

can someone make a chenle translator app

i understand maybe 5% of the words that come out of his mouth

**renjun**

genuinely even i dont know what hes talking about

chenle my broe we’ve spent too much time apart lately

im losing my chenle fluency

**chenle**

sad! maybe fix that and someday you’ll be back to conversational level fluency!

**jisung**

chenles parents are cooking so hes offering to bring us some homecooked food

**jaemin**

omg YES

**jeno**

yes please i havent eaten any non-delivery food in a month

excluding the stuff we did for our first event

**donghyuck**

lol

i also want food fbdhfbdh

**jaemin**

eeeeeee

do yall wanna get tgt for lunch? fbdhbd

we can just hang out and eat hehehe

**donghyuck**

oo yeah im down

**renjun**

yeah

**chenle**

thats fine w me! where do we wna go

**jaemin**

uhhhh idk

**renjun**

what abt the park near jaemins place

hyuck we drove past it a couple times

(img attachment)

**jaemin**

ooh yes

**chenle**

ok!

**jisung**

chenle can u give me a ride

**chenle**

but Of Course!

**donghyuck**

jeno are u coming too?

**jeno**

o are you all going to be there?

**renjun**

yes

**jeno**

um

hmm

yeah okay sure

what time?

**chenle**

fuck yeahhhh ksa bros reuniting yet again

i can head over now so like

give me 15 min?

**jeno**

ok ill head out now too

see yall in a bit !

**renjun**

epic

hyuck wanna carpool?

**donghyuck**

sure

**renjun**

b there in 5

**jaemin**

nice!! everyone drive safe hehe

**> >>**

**[real hot girl shit: 2 members]**

**donghyuck**

r u and jeno gonna b ok?

**jaemin**

ee

yeah i hope so

hes not avoiding me so thats a good sign haha

**donghyuck**

true!

if things get weird u can always use me as an excuse to leave btw

like we can just pretend im constipated or something lmfao

**jaemin**

gbhsdbfhsdbh

URE MY HERO

**DONGHYUCK**

;-)

see u soon!!

**jaemin**

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra special thanks to soonhee for letting me steal the stupid shit u say and put it in here gbdhbdh i love you, u chaotic fool!
> 
> if u guys didnt alrdy know, i post polls on [twitter](http://twitter.com/pjisungz) when i need help deciding what to write ;-o but also if u ever have anything u wanna see feel free to comment abt it!! or tell me what u liked/disliked most to help me get ideas for future updates bfhdbh
> 
> thank u guys sm for reading!!!! i hope u guys keep enjoying these updates even when i put them out late and theyre kind of messy,,,,, i hope u guys r doing well and staying healthy and safe <33 take care!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they talk! (fun conversations about feelings, ft disney princesses and lots of crying)

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**jaemin**

btw i set up a few blankets and things a bit further into the park so look for that when u get here!!!

**donghyuck**

nice!

jun and i will be there soon, we’re just looking for a parking spot rn lol

**jaemin**

ok!!!

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jeno**

by the way, do you want me to bring your hat?

**jaemin**

?

**jeno**

your sunhat

the one u always wear whenever we go outside

**jaemin**

oh lol

i dont always wear it

**jeno**

you do

should i bring it?

**jaemin**

doesnt matter either way

did i leave it in your car or something?

**jeno**

no you let me borrow it when i went to that zoo thing with my mom

i forgot to return it

**jaemin**

lol okay

well it doesnt matter to me either way

**jeno**

ok

ill bring it just in case

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**renjun**

@chenle and jisung

if yall dont get here in the next few min im eating the food hyuck brought for u two

**chenle**

DONGHYUCK BROUGHT US FOOD????

**donghyuck**

yes!

wait arent u supposed to be driving??/..??>?

**chenle**

ya we parked and r walking over rn lmao

**donghyuck**

oh lol nice

**renjun**

walk faster broe

or else ill eat ur food and then eat You

**chenle**

if ure trying to get us to hurry up, youre choosing the wrong threat

**jisung**

Do Not Involve Me In Your Vore

**jaemin**

GBHSBDHBHSD

please just Come Over,,.,.

**> >>**

**[secwet zone: 2 members]**

**chenle**

mr jaemin sir

i do believe we need to Talk

**jaemin**

aye aye captain

u would be right

let us…,,., speak

**chenle**

conversation is commencing in 3

2

1

liftoff

**jaemin**

(he cheers)

**chenle**

thank u

So . im here to torture u until u talk

**jaemin**

how sad for u

i cant feel pain

**chenle**

u started crying bc renjun “bumped ur shoulder too hard”

**jaemin**

shut up!!!!!

**chenle**

papi cmon

u said u wanted to talk so lets talk

**jaemin**

.

**chenle**

now what

r u gonna deny u ever said that

**jaemin**

no

ill deny that its true tho

**chenle**

what

why??

**jaemin**

idk i just felt like lying

**chenle**

JAEMIN. SHUT THE HELL UR MOUTH

u said ud talk to me. now Talk before i get too impatient

**jaemin**

what happens when u get impatient

**chenle**

i take ur tongue and tie it to my skateboard

then i do an ollie

**jaemin**

u can do an ollie?

**chenle**

no but i can try

now cmon

**jaemin**

hnghghhhhh

**chenle**

do u actually not want to tell me or what

**jaemin**

no i do im just being difficult

ok. u know how jeno and i are..,, not rlly talking rn?

or its all awkward n whatever?

**chenle**

theres is genuinely no way that i could avoid knowing. but yes

please continue

**jaemin**

anw. we were both kinda irritable so i just i told him that ive been in love with him for like. years now? n he said he didnt feel the same, things got awkward, etc etc etc

its just. annoying? hurtful? idk

**chenle**

ah

damn that sucks

**jaemin**

lol

**chenle**

wait no that sounded a lot more callous than i meant

that rlly does suck tho

uhhhhh

fuck im not good at sounding nice over text

**jaemin**

thats ok!!

im not trying to wring a motivational speech out of u or anything lol

just wish jeno didnt keep trying to act like things r fine when theyre not

hes clearly upset. like. thats undeniable. and i am Also upset bc i have feelings duh

but he still insists on acting like everythings chill and that its normal for him to flinch when i touch him

**chenle**

aaaaaaaaaa

**jaemin**

hrgh sorry not trying to rant at u

**chenle**

no ure fine

is there,, anything tht u wanna hear? or like anything that would help?

ill hype u up papi just gimme the word

**jaemin**

nah its ok

anything i want to hear would be from jeno himself

like,, hm.

obviously i wish he liked me back. whatever. he said he doesnt and that he hasnt for a long time now so thats ,... yeah. okay. but i wish he would acknowledge the fact that im Stupidly in l*ve with him and we have to talk it out somehow

i just. wish he would talk to me. w full honesty and everything

no holds barred

**chenle**

thats,, fair tbh

can i give my own 2 cents or wld u rather i just like,,,.. listen

**jaemin**

go ahead!

**chenle**

he do jus be panicking tho

yall r great friends and he’ll figure his shit out and talk to u soon enough

i guarantee it

**jaemin**

chenle u have known him for maybe a few weeks

i have known jeno for almost half my life

i do not think jeno is going to talk to me at All any time soon

**chenle**

ok well consider this

and im trying to be gentle in saying this, but:

Maybe You Are Wrong

**jaemin**

bold accusation!

**chenle**

u dont know everything abt jeno . and a lot of what u Do know is heavily biased bc of mushy feelings n whatever

also ppl Change, and i feel like,., u maybe. perhaps. do not know jeno as well rn as u might like to think

**jaemin**

yet another bold accusation! not sure how to feel abt ur claims!!

**chenle**

it’s not a bad thing

to not know everything abt someone. doesnt matter how close u r or how long uve known them

ppl grow n change n thats just the truman show bro

besides u both made it sound like u didnt spend much time tgt last yr or smthn

College Is Prime Change Time

just accept the diff vibes

**jaemin**

i,, think i might understand what ure saying

Maybe

still doubt jeno will say anything. ever. but yk i suppose we will See

**chenle**

ill place a bet on it bro

**jaemin**

BGHBHDSBS

**chenle**

im one hundo percento serious

cmon lets make this official

**jaemin**

no wtf

**chenle**

pleaseee

i want vindication if im right

**jaemin**

Is It Not Enough To Simply Know You Were Correct ?

**chenle**

no!

**jaemin**

hrgh

i cant even bet money tho bc anything i have is like. obsolete compared to literally anything u own

**chenle**

hm

can i drag jisung into this

**jaemin**

lol

yeah ok why not

**chenle**

nice

**> >>**

**[new chat]**

**new chat: chenle** has created a new chat!

 **new chat: chenle** has added **jaemin** and **jisung** to the chat!

 **new chat: chenle** has renamed the chat **[dummy thicc bros]**

**[dummy thicc bros: 3 members]**

**jaemin**

oh absolutely not

**dummy thicc bros: jaemin** has renamed the chat **[dummy bros]**

**chenle**

slander!

**jisung**

Let Me Be

**dummy bros: jisung** has renamed the chat **[bros]**

**[bros: 3 members]**

**chenle**

boring but acceptable

anw jisung!

jaemin and i r betting on whether or not jeno will approach him to talk their shit out

**jisung**

hm

**jaemin**

we don’t have a betting method yet

i said money isnt fair since chenle is,, rich

**jisung**

i see

and im assuming chenle is betting that jeno will talk to u, and ure betting that he wont?

**chenle**

yup!

**jisung**

so what am i supposed to do

**chenle**

Help Us Find A Fair Means Of Betting . One That Would Bring Equal Loss To Whoever Failed

**jisung**

just make the person who’s wrong do a dare or smthn stupid idk

**jaemin**

o that could work

what would the dare be tho

**chenle**

ooooh

if im right, then u ask jeno out on a date.

**jaemin**

WHAT.

**chenle**

jisung please excuse us for a moment we’ll be right back

**> >>**

**[secwet zone: 2 members]**

**chenle**

why r u so against it

**jaemin**

chenle i told u i confessed and he literally turned me down

why the Fuck would i ask him out

**chenle**

pleaseeee just trust me

things have been Perceived on my end and im trying to help

i wouldnt ask u to do anything if it cld get u hurt

**jaemin**

i 10000% WILL get hurt. chenle. cmon be realistic

**chenle**

do u really doubt that he’ll say yes ?

**jaemin**

obviously yeah???????

also even if he does itll definitely just be bc he feels bad and not bc hes interested

and thatll just suck even More for me, so. no thank u

**chenle**

hrghhh

thats fair but can u PLEASE. please please please trust me

**jaemin**

no!!!!

chenle baby i dont know how to tell u this but ive known jeno more than 100 times longer than ive known u

i know how hes going to react if i pull something like that

**chenle**

and im gonna remind u of what i said earlier

u DONT know.

has it ever occurred to u that mb jeno is more complicated than however uve built him up in ur head?

**jaemin**

???

**chenle**

yall r young motherfuckers

u both have a lot of growing ahead of u

**jaemin**

maybe but u cant discount years and years of experience

ive memorised like everything about him

**chenle**

ok not Everything

**jaemin**

basically everything!!

**chenle**

whats his favorite cereal

**jaemin**

he doesnt like cereal

**chenle**

ugh ok

what’s the name of the first cat he got

**jaemin**

how do u know his cats wtf

**chenle**

shh just answer

**jaemin**

bongsik

**chenle**

damn umm what class does he have wednesday evenings

**jaemin**

he has a gen psyc class from 4-6

what exactly is the point of this?

**chenle**

be patient

why did jeno ask u out?

back in hs or whatever

**jaemin**

??????

what do u know about this

**chenle**

jeno told me

ill explain more but answer the question first

**jaemin**

someone had been bothering him about who he had a crush on so when we were hanging out after school he just. asked me out

that was it

**chenle**

boop! wrong answer!

**jaemin**

chenle What

**chenle**

thats not why!

**jaemin**

can u like

explain

what ure talking about and how u know this supposed information

**chenle**

ok so. u backread the main gc from last night right?

**jaemin**

i was actually still awake but yeah lol

i saw

**chenle**

jeno msged me privately later to like. apologize if i was hurt by him being bitchy or whatever

idk thats my translation of what he said

Anyways. we talked a bit. he told me abt his weird half-confession thing from back then and all that

and my verdict is that you’re both absolutely stupid <3

please,, do me a favor and if he approaches u, ask him out

just make it clear u dont want a pity date or whatever

ok?

**jaemin**

ill think about it

can we come up with something else for the dare tho?

....if i ask him out

(which i WONT. but if i ever go through an intense change of heart.)

i want it to be completely on my own terms

**chenle**

fair enough i respect that

alright then . how about u bleach ur hair uwu

**jaemin**

owo?

alright ill take that bet

actually wait

if i win u have to bleach ur hair too but i get to choose what color u dye it to afterwards

**chenle**

OH

okay lets just dye each others hair then

like. the winner does the loser’s hair

**jaemin**

YEAH

**> >>**

**[bros: 3 members]**

**chenle**

@jisung jaemin and i decided that the winner gets to bleach/dye the loser’s hair whatever color they want

**jaemin**

no cutting hair tho

im gonna add that in now

**chenle**

fine u loser

**jisung**

hm

do u guys already have colors in mind for each other?

**jaemin**

not yet lol

**chenle**

i do <3

**jaemin**

please STOP using hearts like that ure completely ruining them for me dhgbhdbhfd

**chenle**

good! <3

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**renjun**

losers . have u resolved ur issues?

**jaemin**

chenle and i r done, yes

**donghyuck**

gbhdbhd

welcome back friends

renjun and i r still chilling by the mats if u wanna come back!

**jisung**

we also have some friends joining us btw

**chenle**

?

**renjun**

jisung caught a few bugs and gave them names

**donghyuck**

^

theyre our friends now and theyre very nice

they dont fight at All

**renjun**

actually one of them ate another one but other than that, yeah

**donghyuck**

SHHHH

**renjun**

anw did u guys like. actually talk ?

**chenle**

we actually texted but technically we still talked so LOL

**donghyuck**

u fucking zoomer

**chenle**

im about to zoom my fist straight thru ur stomach

**donghyuck**

epic thanks!

**jaemin**

wait did u guys move the mat gbdhbdh

chenle and i r here and u guys r. not in sight

**donghyuck**

OH LOL

i forgot we actually moved closer towards the water fountains jdghjdgh

we wanted more shade and jeno had to go run an errand so we moved over while u 2 left hehe

**jaemin**

oh jeno left?

**renjun**

yeah, like 5 minutes ago

he said he had to go drop something off real quick but he’d be back later if we were still hanging out

**chenle**

nice

**> >>**

**[no lies allowed: 2 members]**

**renjun**

so,, everything ok ?

**jaemin**

yeah lol

i think i had to get stuff off my chest, and chenle is.. very good at yelling at me lol

**renjun**

mm

he cares a lot about u, yk

we all do

**jaemin**

i know

and i cant express how much i appreciate it

**renjun**

oh be quiet u softie

r u doing ok? w all of this drama btwn u and jeno n everything going on?

**jaemin**

pure foamin at the mouth but otherwise im alright yeah

**renjun**

:^I

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**jeno**

r yall still at the park

**donghyuck**

yeah but we’re probably gonna go over to jaems apt soon

r u done w ur errand thing?

**jeno**

almost, i have to stop by my parents house real quick

**donghyuck**

u gna be free to hang out after?

**jeno**

hopefully but idk yet

my mom just asked me to come by so idk what she wants or how long itll take lol

ill lyk as soon as i do tho

**donghyuck**

epic have funnn

**> >>**

**[father and son: 2 members]**

**jisung**

chenle is asking where we can park

he says theres no other parking spaces

**jaemin**

ummm

**jisung**

he is asking u to hurry . apparently he senses an angry driver approaching

**jaemin**

lmao ok

try going back towards the park but taking the first left u see

there should be a store there w free parking! n hopefully its not too far

**jisung**

awesome thanks

**jaemin**

yup!!

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**jeno**

hey im probably gonna be at my parents for awhile so ill see u guys next time

**renjun**

ok! gl w everything

**chenle**

til next time papa

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jeno**

what are you doing tonight

**jaemin**

im probably just going to watch some tv or something idk

**jeno**

like to chill or bc uve been meaning to watch stuff?

**jaemin**

just to chill

**jeno**

can i come over?

to talk?

**jaemin**

oh uh

i guess? if you want to

**jeno**

ok

does around 7 or 8 work?

**jaemin**

yeah thats fine

**jeno**

ok

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**donghyuck**

anyways im just always right so people should just listen to me more

**jaemin**

bdhgbdhb??? what is the context for this

i missed this entire conversation

**renjun**

we’re talking about stupid arguments we’ve had w ppl and donghyuck is convinced theyre a genius

**donghyuck**

im just saying ive never been wrong before in my life, so do with that information what u will

**jisung**

hyung u lucked out

u missed the half hour where chenle and renjun kept threatening to cannibalize each other bc they disagreed over the ranking of disney princesses

**chenle**

mulan is a DISGRACE and reflection was sung by a WHITE WOMAN

**renjun**

MULAN IS HOT AND I WOULD DIE FOR HER NOW SHUT UR FUCKING MOUTH AND BE QUIET

**jaemin**

BHFBHAJSDBFHSJ

**chenle**

papi . what is ur opinion on mulan

**jaemin**

oh ummmmm

**chenle**

bc there r obvious issues w her character and the lack of historical accuracy

so . u know .

**jaemin**

yeah i mean ure right but the movie slaps so hard,,,

even the sequel was pretty good :/

**donghyuck**

THEY DID SHANG SO DIRTY IN THE SECOND ONE WDYM??????

jaemin ure so wrong for that

**jaemin**

ok but it was still cute!!!

**chenle**

ure deranged <3

**jisung**

PLEASE stop talking about mulan

**renjun**

ughhh fine

**jisung**

can we at least talk about like

belle or ariel instead idk

**donghyuck**

YEAH LETS TALK ABOUT ARIEL

**jisung**

eee

**donghyuck**

SHES A DUMBASS BUT SHES ALSO A TEENAGER!!!!

URSULA JUST WANTS TO FUCK! SHE DID NOTHING WRONG!!!

BORING OVERPROTECTIVE FATHER TROPE

PRINCE ERIC CAN KISS MY ASS SINCE HE DOESNT CARE AT ALL ABOUT THE PEOPLE HES TRYING TO SLEEP WITH!!! HE JUST WANTS A PRETTY FACE AND A FAT ASS

THE ONLY REDEEMING QUALITIES R URSULA AND PART OF UR WORLD

**jeno**

my eyes burn trying to read that what does it say

**donghyuck**

JENOOOOOO

basically i hate the little mermaid <3

prince eric ugly piss rat baby <3 but ursula sexy <3

**jeno**

i suddenly have to leave

**renjun**

LMFAO

no but a part of ur world rlly is sexy tho

**jisung**

what about kiss the girl?

**donghyuck**

im a homosexual . i only fuck with a good queer sea shanty

**jisung**

so ure just going to ignore the way ashley tisdale ended homophobia with her cover of kiss the girl? okay .

**renjun**

ashley tisdale fucks hard ngl

**donghyuck**

Why Do You Think All Women Are Hot

**renjun**

BC THEY ARE!!!!!

**donghyuck**

u know what ure right i cant even be mad

**jaemin**

i truly have trouble keeping up with what u guys r saying sometimes

**donghyuck**

just think faster <3

**jaemin**

donghyuck ill fucking destroy u

**donghyuck**

FHBGHDBSFKJSHDS

**chenle**

dad can u pick me up im scared

**renjun**

when have u ever been scared in ur life

**chenle**

when i had to wake u up that one time and u broke my arm <3

**jaemin**

LMAO??????SK>GJDKJFSKJHKJDFA

**renjun**

everyone please leave i need to be alone with chenle right now

**jisung**

please do not kill chenle

**chenle**

jisung i would quite literally die for u

**jisung**

no <3

**chenle**

HELLO???

**donghyuck**

can we please go back for a sec and get an explanation for renjun breaking chenles arm

**renjun**

idk i just grabbed his arm and broke it

what do u want me to say

**jaemin**

GBDSHFBHS?????..,??.3<3.#?

**chenle**

he was staying over at my house so my mom told me to wake him up for breakfast

i was a fool and agreed :)

when i went to shake him awake, he grabbed my wrist before i could even touch him

and then just used both of his hands and broke my arm

he did all of this with his eyes closed btw

**renjun**

ok to b fair i apologized

**chenle**

U BROKE MY FUCKING ARM

WHAT THE HELL IS AN APOLOGY GONNA DO

**renjun**

u r neglecting to mention that i was EIGHT YEARS OLD

i didnt MEAN to break ur arm, it just happened

its not my fault that u have twig arms

**chenle**

U R GOING TO DIE NOW.

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jeno**

ure still free tonight right?

**jaemin**

yeah lol

if anything came up id tell u dw

**jeno**

ok just checking

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**chenle**

bros i want some sushi bad rn

**renjun**

then go get some

**chenle**

no im lazy :(

**jisung**

here is sushi

(img attachment)

**chenle**

thats fucking kimbap.

**jisung**

whatever its better than sushi anyways

**chenle**

PLEASE DONT MAKE ME KILL U. PLEASE.

**donghyuck**

the korean pride rlly jumped out

**jisung**

of course

**chenle**

absolute fools . the whole lot of u

**donghyuck**

ok imperialist

**chenle**

BE QUIETTTTT

**renjun**

anyways,,. moving on

have any of u seen this movie ? and would u recommend it or no

(img attachment)

**donghyuck**

o that was weird

i watched it but it made like .5 sense

mite just be bc im small brain tho

like in theory.. i understand. but in reality.,, head empty.

**chenle**

yeah same here but im also small brain

**renjun**

damn maybe ill watch it just so u guys can get some big brain opinions on it

**jaemin**

wait omg have any of u ever seen attack of the crab monsters

**chenle**

???

**jaemin**

its like a rlly old b+w film

1950s or 60s i think lol

**donghyuck**

describe the premise

**jaemin**

women want me, fish fear me.. i am a crab :-D

(\/) !_! (\/)

those r the crabs with their giant pincers

**donghyuck**

FBDSHBFHSDBHDSB

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jeno**

lmfao

i have feelings for you

**jaemin**

hgdhjkdsjkdsjk;;;;;;;;;;;;;,,,,,;,k;;,;,;l;k

hahahaha what

jeno,, PLEASE. dont do that

u cant just say stuff like that. esp just,, completely out of nowhere

not funny 0/10

**jeno**

no im serious

like i said it bc u were being cursed n funny in the gc but also

.

i mean. yk

i do kind of have a crush on u

**jaemin**

no u dont?? lol

u literally said so

this srsly isnt funny jeno cut it out

**jeno**

im not trying to be funny

**jaemin**

good bc ure failing miserably!

anw i dont think u should come over tonight. please leave me alone

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**jisung**

hyung i looked up the movie and the crabs are genuinely grotesque

**jaemin**

LOL

they r definitely one of a kind…. djkdjd

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jeno**

i know u want space n whatever but i wasnt joking and i hope u know that

ik what i said ystd but i care about you a lot. in every way possible.

i need you to know that

ill leave you alone now though

im,. really sorry for making you upset

**> >>**

**[real hot girl shit: 2 members]**

**donghyuck**

bro check out this bird i found outside my window

(img attachment)

**jaemin**

bro thats epic shes so cute

**donghyuck**

i KNOW

i gave her some birdfeed so im hoping she’ll come back ehehe

**jaemin**

nicee

also um btw can i ask for ur advice on stuff

or just ask u questions or whatever

u totally dont have to answer if u dont want to

**donghyuck**

lol ure being ominous

but i mean. u can at least go ahead and ask and if i get uncomfy ill let u kno

**jaemin**

hhhhhhhhh

do u ever doubt renjun likes you back?

**donghyuck**

huh

Oh Wait . I See What This Is .

lmfao ok so u rlly want to get into this?

**jaemin**

yes,,?

**donghyuck**

alright buckle up

obviously im very sexy and anyone would be lucky to be with me. but obviously there r also times when i dont Feel very sexy

esp on.,, ant nights. so usually its fine and i can talk to him then, but sometimes there are More Ants and there r a lot of doubts ngl

but its all about the mortifying ordeal of being known. if i never open up to renjun or let him in, he can never be there for me.? if that makes sense

he’s also rlly good at kicking my ass Very Gently and forcing me to talk to him, but he also respects my space bc there r plenty of Ant Nights where talking to him wld probably make me want to rip both our heads off lol

there r,, many times when i doubt that he actually cares abt me. esp when it could very easily be pity or frustration or smthn idk

but i know him and i care about him a lot and i just have to trust that he feels the same

i guess thats what it comes down to? like. idk. i trust him more than i trust myself

**jaemin**

ah

hmm

o sorry but also what do u mean by ant nights ,? gbdhbdhs

uve mentioned them before and i nvr rlly 100% understood what u meant

**donghyuck**

oh lmfao

like when im starting to spiral a bit bc i forgot to take my meds or smthn happened or i just wake up feeling wonky

i get anxious and depressed and it gets bottled up until its night so,,, i cant sleep. those r ant nights

renjun usually stays on call w me for those

**jaemin**

and that helps? for ur ant nights?

**donghyuck**

yeah ig so

idk there aren’t a lot of things that make it much better but renjun is definitely one of them

we only call for like an hr max anyways, and afterwards ill watch smthn or go cook some food or scream into my pillow lol

but after i met renjun and he started calling me on those nights, it did.. make things easier to deal with

**jaemin**

mmm gotcha

**donghyuck**

does that help a little? or clear anything up?

**jaemin**

i think

can i ask u something else

**donghyuck**

go for it

**jaemin**

how exactly did u start being able to trust renjun

like esp be able to trust that he means what he’s saying

**donghyuck**

r u worried its like

pity?

**jaemin**

i mean that or also just that hes convinced himself tht he likes u when he really doesnt

**donghyuck**

o we’re diving deep into the Brain now huh

okay well. hm.

i think the main part is that hes never given me a reason Not to trust him?

also i know him well enough and he cant keep an act that long lol

whether i like to believe it or not, he cares about me. and even if i think theres smthn weird abt that and i dont trust it, that doesnt stop how he Thinks he feels

so i can tell him what im thinking n we can work thru it, or i can bottle it up and drive him away

obviously bc i care abt him too, im gonna tell him

**jaemin**

ah

**donghyuck**

communication is key my friend

whenever ure confused over something that some1 does.. u just gotta talk to them abt it

in a respectful way n whatever ofc but u get the point

also . its just so tiring to not let urself be cared for lol

let urself live bitch

**jaemin**

hmrghghhh,,.,..

perhapeth

yk ure pretty smart dkjdfkj

**donghyuck**

thanks! it’s the trauma

now go talk to jeno u dumb rat

**jaemin**

FSBKJFLJSDKLFJSDJKS 

bye donghyuck thank uuuu

**donghyuck**

yeah yeah

<3

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

i dont mean to be rude but its hard for me to believe what ure saying

like,, i appreciate u telling me this? i think?? but this feels a Lot like a pity confession

**jeno**

ok well how do i convince u that its not out of pity

**jaemin**

hhhhhh I Dont Know

where did this even come from?

do i need to remind u again that literally Yesterday u were the one saying u stopped liking me a long time ago

**jeno**

i did

or . hm. i thought i did

**jaemin**

now what does That mean

u moldy apricot

**jeno**

stop hrghgh let me try and figure out what im trying to say

**jaemin**

take ur time,,, :/

**jeno**

so ,. i talked to my dad today

**jaemin**

oh shit

how did it go?

**jeno**

about as well as u would expect

but idk. he asked about you and it was,, an interesting conversation

anyways . the point is . ive been thinking and i regret saying that to u ystd bc its not true

and i thought it would b better to pretend i moved on bc things r easier like that and i figured u just had a tiny crush anyways so you’d get over it

which obviously. i realize isnt fair.

**jaemin**

well at least u have Some awareness

ok continue

**jeno**

lol

the point is ik my head is full of shit sometimes

but i like u a lot. and id rather have something complicated and shitty with u than not have anything

**jaemin**

that feels,. kinda weird if im gonna be completely honest

i rlly dont want us to have a weird unhealthy thing going on

**jeno**

no i know

and i trust u and the fact that ull like,, force me to communicate so that we Dont have something shitty

i dont know if this makes any sense

**jaemin**

only a little

gbdhbfhdb

**jeno**

can i please come over?

**jaemin**

Why

**jeno**

i need to talk this out in person

and i want to see you

is that ok?

**jaemin**

i dont rlly know if thats a good idea,,.,.,.

sorry

**jeno**

thats ok

why not though

**jaemin**

bc i feel like ure gonna show up and im not gna b able to think properly

**jeno**

i

what?

what does that mean

**jaemin**

jeno . i dont think u realize it fully . but i really, really fucking like you

and if you just come to my apartment and say any of this shit to my face, my brain is gonna go full shut down and im not gna be able to say anything i want to say

**jeno**

u rlly think that would happen?

**jaemin**

Yes????

i dont know how to get it thru ur head but like. im fucking weak for u. insert all the corny tv quotes here. if u tell me u like me, ill just believe it

**jeno**

thats literally what i want tho???

why is it a bad thing to believe me

**jaemin**

bc ill believe u while ure there, but the second u leave i wont be able to anymore

**jeno**

i just wont leave then

**jaemin**

jeno stop being STUPID!!!!

ughhh

**jeno**

ok ok fine

lets talk it out now then

**jaemin**

can we…… call

**jeno**

facetime?

**jaemin**

NO

audio only

**jeno**

lol ok, gimme one sec to grab my headphones

ill call u as soon as im ready

**jaemin**

cool

**> >>**

**[real hot girl shit: 2 members]**

**donghyuck**

btw keep me updated on how things go ;-0 u dont have to give me specifics but like…. yk hehehe

**> >>**

**[secwet zone: 2 members]**

**chenle**

a lil rat just told me

tht jeno approached u to talk :)

so first of all good luck w that lmfao

second of all….. i think pink hair would b kinda sexy :)))

hehe lmk what u think when ure free

**jaemin**

shut UP how do u know these things

**chenle**

i have my sources :)

**jaemin**

did jeno tell u .

**chenle**

YES LOL

**jaemin**

choke!

(pink hair would.. maybe b sexy tho. we will see.)

**chenle**

:D

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jeno**

im coming the fuck over, see u in 2 minutes

**jaemin**

2 minutes????

we both know u live further away than that so dont u Dare speed here

**jeno**

no im already near ur apartment

i was driving around earlier and just ended up here

**jaemin**

aha

so u Were in the car when we were talking

**jeno**

i mean. i was parked but technically yeah

oh

i didnt ask

are you okay with me coming over?

**jaemin**

yes

lmfao

ure fine jeno dw

**jeno**

i dont wanna make u uncomfortable idk

hrghdhgh

**jaemin**

aw cute

i appreciate it

**jeno**

shut up before i strangle u

**jaemin**

do it coward

all bark no bite

**jeno**

nana <3 u have 2 minutes of life left <3

**jaemin**

GFHSDFBHBSH

hurry up and get over here u idiot

**jeno**

runnibg 2 u now

b patientt

**jaemin**

hehe

**> >>**

**[real hot girl shit: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

things r good :’)

**donghyuck**

fuck yeah

did yall talk everything out?

**jaemin**

yup!

hes coming over now so we’ll probably sort out more things but. dgbdhfbh

**donghyuck**

damn these bitches r gay! good for them!

**jaemin**

STOPPBDGSHGUHSDFHS

**donghyuck**

i am eyeing u my friend

keep up the gay shit and we won’t have a problem

**jaemin**

aye aye captain

**donghyuck**

I CANT HEAR YOU

**jaemin**

AYE AYE CAPTAIN!!!!

**donghyuck**

atta boy

go get em

**jaemin**

;’^)

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**renjun**

who is awake . what am i sensing

**donghyuck**

bb please text coherent questions im begging u

**renjun**

is it YOU?

**donghyuck**

(they disappear)  
  


**jaemin**

r yall good? lol

**renjun**

YOU TOO??

**jaemin**

what abt me????

**renjun**

ure awake

**jaemin**

yes..? and so are u

**renjun**

fuck maybe thats the issue

ok goodnight

**donghyuck**

??>?>?>,/./23@?#3323645??@!???232???????../?

**renjun**

ill eat u alive

**donghyuck**

a crime of passion!

**renjun**

CHOMP CHOMP.

**donghyuck**

go to sleep ! ure not u when ure sleepy. go eat a snickers n hit the sack

**renjun**

the only sack i will hit . is ur face

**jaemin**

i am,. so confused

**donghyuck**

me too lol

jun sweetie whats goin on? what r u up to?

**renjun**

went to a family function thing and got tipsy and i have. all this energy i dont know what to do with

gonna go workout and then have the snickers thanks hyuck ure a genius mwah

**donghyuck**

u sure u wanna do that?

**jaemin**

^^^

do u wanna wait til tmrw and maybe do smthn else instead? at least for rn?

**renjun**

like what

**jaemin**

just do some jumping jacks idk

**donghyuck**

yeah

tell u what. if u still feel amped up in uhhh 20 min, gimme a call and ill help give u ideas

**jaemin**

oh gross

**donghyuck**

SHUT UP I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THATBGHBDH

**jaemin**

>;P

**renjun**

will run around for now

ty hyuck

**donghyuck**

ok hon

have fun n be careful djskhgjhbd

**renjun**

will do

go sleep u vermin

u too jaemin

dont think i forgot about u bc i Didnt

**jaemin**

haha okk

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

when will u return from war (the bathroom)

**jeno**

soon :/

i had trouble putting on the shirt u gave me lol

**jaemin**

?? djskdjs what was wrong w the shirt

its literally just a tshirt

**jeno**

idk i kept putting my arms in the wrong holes

Stop Laughing

i can hear u yk >:(

**jaemin**

sorry im imagining it and its just rlly funny sbgkjsdhgkjdsh

**jeno**

You Wont Be Laughing For Much Longer

**jaemin**

whats that puny threat supposed tohbkkHVGJHKNM,.M,M,..,,,,./

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**jaemin**

idk which of u fools r still awake but . we luv u all and r so grateful for all of uuu

(img attachment)

thank u for ur support hehe

**donghyuck**

is this what i think it is

are yall……?

(they drop their voice to a whisper) gay?

**jeno**

i am the ant and jaemin is the anteater <3

**donghyuck**

DSKJDSKFHSJDK??????

**jisung**

lol

congrats hyungs, whatever is going on w u two

im glad u worked everything out

**jaemin**

jisugng, baby boyh,..,.., than knuyou

**jisung**

bfdhsbh

@chenle wake up u r missing an important announcement

**chenle**

what

OH

HEHEHEHEHEHE

wait so …,.,, what r u guys

r u just bros that talked ur shit out

or like,,.?

(he eyes them)

**jaemin**

I Am Gay No Matter What My Relationship Status Is

**jeno**

ditto

**chenle**

but r u gay Together

**jaemin**

we’re all gay together wdym?

**donghyuck**

STOP PLAYING COY U MOTHERFUCKEHRUFUKCHEKRJHGBDH

**jaemin**

BSDKFBSJHSK

**jeno**

we’re not like. dating. if thats what ure asking

**donghyuck**

oh.

**chenle**

oh.

**jeno**

However

**donghyuck**

oh??

**jeno**

we have talked things out and we’re gonna try to test the waters and just. see where things go

we wanted to tell u guys bc uve been. very patient and also we dont want u to freak out the next time we hang out

**jisung**

why would we freak out

you guys are just testing things out, right? so i don’t think anything u guys would do wld rlly shock us that much

**jaemin**

:^/

**donghyuck**

.

unless .

**jaemin**

……

**donghyuck**

by “test the waters” do u mean ure basically diving straight into dating but without any labels bc ure cowards?

**jaemin**

WHY R U SO LOUD SHGHSBFHSBD

**donghyuck**

U WEAK DUMBASSES

**jeno**

Hush!!!!!!

**donghyuck**

ure both absolute FOOLS

**jaemin**

and what about it?????

**donghyuck**

i will very very reluctantly validate you but only bc i trust u guys r going at ur own pace and ull continue to talk ur shit out to Progress Your Relationship

**jeno**

yah

**donghyuck**

dont just go “yah” to me u brat

**jeno**

how am i the brat

i could kill u

**renjun**

imagine thinking u could kill the sun. the fucking sun

**donghyuck**

JUN WELCOME BACK

u missed exciting news

jeno n jaemin r dating but without labels

**renjun**

OH

congads

*congrads

*conkrads

how the fuck do u spell it

**donghyuck**

congrats

**renjun**

ok yeah that

**jaemin**

are u still drunk lol

**renjun**

i was TIPSY and no i am not

but fr con-whatever to u to

happy for u guys, hope things keep going well n all that

**jaemin**

eeee <3

**chenle**

(img attachment)

**jeno**

jisung.. son…. r u crying

**jisung**

no that is just an image thats been photoshopped very realistically to look like a facetime screenshot of me crying

it is not,.,. real

**jaemin**

MY SON,G,SMDGNAHJK423232/23//

**donghyuck**

lmfao at chenle also crying in the corner of the screen

**chenle**

FUCKHGKUHGSBH

I FORGOT TO CROP ITOUTGHUGBHFDSB

**jeno**

dsjdksjkd

thanks for the support kids

**chenle**

ill ignore the fact that u called us kids only bc im still crying and i cant think of any threats rn

**jeno**

how kind!

**renjun**

ok we gotta talk more abt the details of this tmrw but for now . everyone better get to bed real soon bc its late as fuck

**donghyuck**

fair enough

congrats again jaem and jeno, thanks for telling us ;D

**chenle**

goodnight u babies

**jisung**

gn hyungs

**jaemin**

gnn <33

**jeno**

good night all :’-)

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jeno**

hey real quick before u go to sleep

thank you for hearing me out earlier

im sorry for everything ive done that made it hard for u to believe me

**jaemin**

>;^(

**jeno**

no wait let me finish

i care about you a lot. and thats not going to change

**jaemin**

i care abt u too u dumbass

u cant get rid of me that easily

**jeno**

I Know And Im So Fucking Thankful For It

but im . rlly glad we’re trying this out

**jaemin**

yeah?

**jeno**

absolutely

now go to sleep, its late

**jaemin**

YOU go to sleep

**jeno**

uno reverse, fool

hah . cant beat that, can u?

**jaemin**

(img attachment)

wait fuck hold on i clicked the wrong picture ignore that..,,,,gmdmfsbbmsjngjdf

**jeno**

no im making that ur new contact pic rn

**jaemin**

JENGOHAGBJHFDSHJK

ill fucking end u

**jeno**

no u look cute

lol

**jaemin**

hgrhgbhgab,34.#$$4232/42/14#!!!#$%#

**jeno**

i agree

now get to bed nana

ill call u tmrw, ok ?

**jaemin**

eeeee yeah ok

dont stay up too late :/

**jeno**

yes sir

good night nana

**jaemin**

gn jeno :’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u guys.. so much for ur patience :'-D most of my classes r done so i should be back to my regular posting of at least 1x per week!!!! <3  
> chat w me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/pjisungz) so u can vote on polls or tell me what u want to see in future updates!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> downtown dates, catboys, and dumbasses of color unite!

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**jisung**

yall seen this?

(img attachment)

**renjun**

o whats that

**jisung**

5 pt documentary film series abt asian americans

**renjun**

oo no i havent but ill check it out

did u watch it?

**jisung**

yeah just finished it

idk i thought it was interesting

**donghyuck**

:o

**jaemin**

ok wait i hate 2 interrupt but who is free rn

**jisung**

me

**donghyuck**

also me!

**renjun**

i will b in like 2 min

whats up

**jaemin**

aaaa alright one sec hold on

**> >>**

**[new chat]**

**new chat: jaemin** has created a new chat!

 **new chat: jaemin** has added **donghyuck** , **jisung** , and **renjun** to the chat!

 **new chat: jaemin** has renamed the chat **[hell yeah]**

**[hell yeah: 4 members]**

**jaemin**

OKAY. so. jeno and i r going to hang out later today and i need, ..,,. help

also . all of u have clearly succeeded at getting into rships so ur advice is much, much needed

**renjun**

lmfao

**donghyuck**

dksjfkds what do u need help w?

share ur troubles w us, king

**jaemin**

my brain is being Stupid even tho im trynna just get ready and have fun

and a smooth brain is incapable of making sexy outfit choices,, so i need yalls opinions

which jeans

(img attachment)

also,,,. which shirt

(img attachment)

(img attachment)

and what shoes

(img attachment)

also ummmmmm which jacket

(img attachment)

(img attachment)

**donghyuck**

bro did u just take pictures of ur entire closet lol

**jisung**

the pictures arent loading for me yet

**jaemin**

eeeeeeeee

i jus wanna look good :/

**donghyuck**

my dude.. my darling…. i know ure nervous but gbdshbghjadsbfh

ull look hot as hell no matter what i Promise

i also promise u could wear literally anything and jeno would also think u look hot as hell

**jaemin**

hhhh

://////

**donghyuck**

what clothes do u personally like the best?

of the ones u sent pics of

**jaemin**

um

maybe this jacket

(img attachment)

?

its,,. cozy

**renjun**

ding dong looks like we got a winner

any other preferences ?

**jaemin**

idt so

**donghyuck**

ok tbh i like the white shirt best

the one w the stripes around the collar

**renjun**

also jaemin . no offense but all ur jeans look exactly the same lmao

**jaemin**

BE QUIET DJGBHDBHBFHS

theyre different to ME

**renjun**

ok buddy

**jisung**

um i think the ones w the rips on the left knee r cool

2nd from the left

**jaemin**

thank u jisung my son and the only person i can trust

**donghyuck**

HEY

**jaemin**

ghjshjk i trust and love u too

**renjun**

ok . so im just gonna go rot then i guess

**jaemin**

yup!

**renjun**

ILL KILL U

**jaemin**

WAIT UNTIL MY DATE IS OVER AND THEN U CAN KILL ME

**renjun**

oh? okay then

**donghyuck**

owo

i wasnt aware that u and jenos plans to “hang out” was an official date

**jaemin**

hdgjkshjgs

we’re just,, testing things out

but. yeah technically this is a date hehehe

**jisung**

nice

what r u guys doing?

on ur date

**donghyuck**

o lol we shouldve asked that earlier

in case it affects what u wear

**jaemin**

we’re just gonna go window shopping downtown and go out to eat, nothing fancy

**renjun**

aw thats cute though

is it like . an all-day thing?

**jaemin**

i dont rlly know lol

i dont have any other plans but idk if he does,.. :///

**donghyuck**

alright mister, stop w that face

u r going on a date with JENO. the boy who likes u a fuck ton

only happy thots and good vibes, ok???

**renjun**

^

are u going to cowboy up or are u just going to sit here and cry

**jaemin**

im going to.. cowboy up, i guess..???????

**renjun**

attaboy!

**jaemin**

djkdjskdjs

ok wait i wore smthn like this before, do yall think itd be weird to wear the same,, style n vibe today

(img attachment)

**jisung**

oh u ate

i think it looks fine

**donghyuck**

1000% wear it, u look GOOD

**renjun**

oo yeah

what time r u and jeno going out?

**jaemin**

2ish i think

**renjun**

ok nice! so u have plenty of time to get ready

hf jaemin

dont let urself get into ur head

**jaemin**

yes sir ;-D

thank u guysss

**donghyuck**

ofc u fool

dont b afraid to take pics n keep us updated hehe

**jaemin**

lmfao ok, ill keep that in mind

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jeno**

nana! you still ready to meet at 2?

**jaemin**

yup!!

**jeno**

ok Epic

**jaemin**

wait lmfao did u just wake up? hdsjdks

**jeno**

maybe,....,,.,

anw

i am. excited to see u

**jaemin**

i ghostwrote that

**jeno**

hmph

**jaemin**

im also excited

u big baby

i cant believe u excuse ME of being the one who needs constant validation

**jeno**

We Both Need Constant Validation, Dumbass

**jaemin**

alright ill concede . u r right

**jeno**

#JENO1STWIN

hell yes

**jaemin**

dskfdjskdjs u NERD

but btw . going back to what we talked abt before. things are fine, right?

**jeno**

yeah

feels good, feels organic

(he is at peace)

**jaemin**

aha, so u had nothing to worry about

(he stage whispers: i told u so)

**jeno**

yeah yeah ik

i didnt mean to doubt u or anything

**jaemin**

i know

i just hope u realize u can always count on me

and like. we’re always gonna be fine

i promise

**jeno**

hmmm

**jaemin**

we always work our shit out, dont we?

**jeno**

yeah i guess we do

hey nana

**jaemin**

?

**jeno**

i like you a lot

and i hope i never give u a reason to doubt that

**jaemin**

gbhdbhd stop being sappy and sweet

go back to being emotionally repressed n whatever

**jeno**

no u love this too much

**jaemin**

URE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT.

**jeno**

i know u too well

**jaemin**

my brain is rotting

**jeno**

calm down bro life is daijoubu

**jaemin**

stooooooooop ghbhdbsaghjbsghjd

call me bro again and ill murder u

**jeno**

bro baby thats not cool

**jaemin**

THATS EVEN WORSE???????

**jeno**

:*

thats me

blowing u a little kith

**jaemin**

aw my heart is fluttering

now hush u big fool, im gonna finish getting ready but ill see u later

**jeno**

mmm yeah see u soon

:***

nana

blow a kith back

**jaemin**

lol

:*

now bye

**jeno**

bye :D

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**donghyuck**

brothers of strife

i need Help

**chenle**

I Will Help You

What Do You Need

**donghyuck**

how do i politely tell my boss that i want to kill him

**renjun**

“how was ur day? btw i wish i could kill you ahaha”

**donghyuck**

STOP I CANT SAY THATBSGHBSDHFBS

**chenle**

whats ur boss’s name? ill have him taken care of

**donghyuck**

WHAT IS WRONG WITH BOTH OF U????????

**jeno**

why r u screaming . it is too early for this

**donghyuck**

chenle is trying to assassinate my boss

**chenle**

no im not

**donghyuck**

u literally JUST offered to get him killed

**chenle**

i was just going to get him fired!!!!!

**renjun**

to b fair it would b very in character for u to try to kill donghyucks boss

**chenle**

literally How

**renjun**

ur three main personality traits are that ure rich, spontaneous, and always ready n willing to kill someone

**chenle**

..

anyways

**donghyuck**

lol u dont need to fire my boss either

its just smthn i gotta deal with :/ but it pisses me off sometimes so i just need to vent dsbghbhs

thank u tho i appreciate u offering to use ur immense financial resources on my behalf

**chenle**

any time!

**jeno**

is ur boss giving u a hard time over something?

**donghyuck**

he just likes blaming stupid stuff on me

which like. obv bc we deal w customers all the time-- theres a LOT of stupid stuff

**jeno**

mmmm i hear that

sorry u have to deal w it :(

**donghyuck**

eeee ty i appreciate the support

**renjun**

do u still get lunch break?

**donghyuck**

o yeah!! alice the part timer threatened to sue him if he tried to take our breaks away <3 so i have a whole half hour break at 1pm

can i get a hell yeah

**renjun**

hell yeah

**jeno**

hell yeah

**chenle**

hell yeah

**donghyuck**

epic!

**renjun**

did u pack lunch

**donghyuck**

no i was gna get some snacks from the shop or smthn

**renjun**

absolute dumbass. ill bring u something at 1 so lmk if ur break gets pushed back

**donghyuck**

:-( jun i am so obsessed with u

thank u bb

**renjun**

yeah ik

anw jeno . a lil birdy was talkin abt some fun plans u and jaemin have today

heh

**jeno**

haha

yeah honestly its kinda similar to stuff we’d normally do when we hang out, but.. yk dkjdhd

**chenle**

aw we luv that for u guys tho

**donghyuck**

ok i hate to derail the conversation but like

can we please talk about how the entire ksa board (plus chenle) is gay and in a relationship with Another member of the ksa board

**renjun**

sometimes a club board is just 2 and a half gay couples

**jeno**

?

**donghyuck**

whats the “?” for

**jeno**

im not gay, im a catboy

**donghyuck**

OMGBDKDJSK BE FUCKING QUIET

**chenle**

is this real? is anyone else seeing this???

papa catboy……. hmm

**donghyuck**

jeno . please . while im still asking nicely . never fucking say that again

**jeno**

what do u have against catboys

>:I

wait

(^=;ェ;=^)

imagine hes angery

**renjun**

i

bruh

**chenle**

LMFAOJDSKJKDSJ

thats beautiful thank u for blessing our eyes w that

**jeno**

ure welcome!

**> >>**

**[no lies allowed: 2 members]**

**renjun**

jus wanted 2 say good luck on ur funky date today lol

hope its fun n u dont get stressed or stuck in ur head again or anything !

**jaemin**

bitch id die for u

hnghmrgh thank u so much….

**renjun**

lmao

**jaemin**

if im gna b honest i am a bit nervous but i think its mostly First Date Jitters and not like, anxiety or serious doubts or anything haha

**renjun**

hm

is there anything i can do to help

**jaemin**

uhhhhh i mean. if u could distract me that would b nice hdhdjfdkj

only if ure not busy

**renjun**

i have to go in like 15 min to drop smthn off for hyuck but im free now..?

**jaemin**

o yeah i saw hehe

thats cute

do u bring him lunch a lot?

**renjun**

yeah

hyuck is a horrible combination of forgetful and stupid so most days that they work, ill bring them takeout from some place n make sure they eat

**jaemin**

awwww

how long have u been doing that?

**renjun**

bringing them lunch?

idk, but its been awhile now

honestly we used to fight about it before so i stopped but now ill do it pretty often lol

**jaemin**

can i.. ask why you fought?

**renjun**

yeah sure

hyuck and i are . pretty open abt our rship n everything so its fine

anw we had to work through some stuff bc they thought i was pitying them before or tht i was doing too much,, or i felt like they were getting too reliant on me

like,. i want a partner. ill be ur boyfriend but not ur dad, yk?

but i think we worked it out so now neither of us see it that way

**jaemin**

ah

man i had no idea

i guess u guys really have been together for awhile now, huh?

**renjun**

mmm

tbh the early parts can barely even be considered dating

but we’ve known e/o for a hot minute

**jaemin**

h-how did u guys meet ?

**renjun**

Dont Stutter Through Text You Bitch

u can ask whatever u want, i already said hyuck n i are open abt everything

actually im surprised they havent already bored u to death by talking abt our rship all the time

**jaemin**

we mostly talk abt …..

hm

actually i have no idea what we talk abt

last time we spent like half an hr debating the merits of certain fonts for subtitles

**renjun**

that sounds abt right lmao

oh but idk we met,, i think freshman yr? or during orientation

yeah no we met in orientation right before freshman yr

we didnt rlly talk until the school yr started, n we found out we had a couple mutual friends so we all hung out

and hyuck and i just got along well lol. they always pissed me off but i never stopped laughing when we were together

so we hung out separately and then just.. kept spending time tgt

idk it just kinda spiralled from there and now we’re dating

**jaemin**

gbdhsbhsg

somehow that suits u guys

**renjun**

what, u mean how chaotic it is?

**jaemin**

yeah

like its a little messy but its.. cute

has the vibes of,, This Was Meant To Be kind of thing

**renjun**

lmao yeah i guess

donghyuck has always been the most ridiculous person tht ive ever known, but . its good

we went thru a lot of shit separately and tgt over the past few yrs, n somehow we’re still tgt

even when we broke things off, we were still friends, so i guess. yk. maybe shit rlly was meant to b

**jaemin**

please this is so soft

**renjun**

if u call me soft again ill literally eat ur entire head

**jaemin**

thanks that sounds wonderful!

**renjun**

anw i gotta go in a min so just call me if u need anything else, ok?

gl w ur date later lmao, dont b nervous or anything

**jaemin**

ty king <3

give donghyuck a kiss for me

**renjun**

no <3

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**jeno**

btw im outside jdkjd

i was . nervous . and left early so just come out whenever ure ready

**jaemin**

sjflhsdjksjf okay

im just waiting for my laundry to be done so i can hang it up but ill be done in like 10min?

**jeno**

ye thats fine, take ur time

:’^)

**jaemin**

(img attachment)

**jeno**

if ure gonna send me a meme, at least send me smthn funny

**jaemin**

FUCKER

this u?

(img attachment)

**jeno**

im never calling u funny ever again, i hope u know that

**jaemin**

ok u bastard

keep lying to urself

**jeno**

i sure will, thanks for ur support!

**jaemin**

(img attachment)

**jeno**

(img attachment)

**jaemin**

man talk about a dilf

**jeno**

???????

**jaemin**

im just saying

thats a good looking man

**jeno**

call me a dilf

**jaemin**

DJKSJFKJSKDS?????.#?>1T,/?$@?!@R/1234.12/!323/!@?#!?$@?

why the fuck would i do that

**jeno**

im a dilf

**jaemin**

bc ure jisungs dad..?

**jeno**

no

because

Dude I Love Feet

**jaemin**

………...

**jeno**

IT WAS A JOKE PLEASE DONT BREAK UP WITH ME

**jaemin**

SGBHSDBHKDSFJG

u r disgusting but for some reason …. i will keep u around

also can i even break up with u ? we arent officially dating so like. hm.

**jeno**

idk but i dont want to find out

**jaemin**

ok dilf

**jeno**

please. let me live this down. im begging u.

**jaemin**

beg harder

**jeno**

no!

also topic change but

shouldnt we.. change the chat name?

lol

**jaemin**

wdym? whats wrong w it :(

**jeno**

u said earlier u didnt want me to call u bro

so it feels kinda,,,.. yk

**jaemin**

gbhdbhf u can call me bro if u want i dont actually care

but hmm ig we can change it? i dont rlly have any ideas for a new chat name tho

**jeno**

:-/

will ask main gc

**jaemin**

ok lmfao

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**jeno**

distinguished guests

jaem and i need Advice

**jisung**

ah fuck i cant help w that

**jeno**

no its not abt anything serious

we just need help coming up w ideas to rename our chat

**jisung**

oh lol

**chenle**

what is it rn?

**jaemin**

wherefore art thou bromeo

gdksjfsjfk

**jisung**

fucking romeo

dumbass motherfucker

**chenle**

no oedipus is the motherfucker, romeo was just stupid

**jaemin**

gbdhsbhf

**chenle**

papi why is ur chat named that

is there.. a reason

**jaemin**

we were both in our hs play for romeo n juliet n just thot it was funny

**jeno**

senior yr bro! what a wild time

**jaemin**

truly

**jisung**

i cant come up w chat names so im gonna pass the mic over to chenle

(he vanishes)

**chenle**

ah shit ok well no pressure to me i guess

**jaemin**

chenle its rlly not a big deal if u cant think of anything bhdsbghjsb

**chenle**

no its fine i thrive under pressure . i absolutely shine under it

im like sand turning into a diamond

sha shing (that’s the sound of me as a diamond being rlly fucking shiny)

**jeno**

lmfao???kngjenfwkjs

**chenle**

ok do u guys have any inside jokes or anything thats like. iconique to ur rship

**jeno**

iconique?

**jisung**

he means iconic

**chenle**

no i mean iconique

it has more flavor

**jeno**

…..ok

**jaemin**

idrk if we have any big inside jokes or anything

**jeno**

well theres ur unhealthy obsession w coffee

also that thing abt u and dinosaurs

jerry, right?

**jaemin**

u remembered?

:’-o

**jeno**

of course i did

???

**jaemin**

brb gonna cry

**chenle**

i hope u guys know ure making absolutely zero sense to the rest of us

**jaemin**

when i was a kid i had this weird obsession with dinosaurs ghdjgh

**chenle**

wow.. cant believe my dads r just a catboy and a dinosaur

**jisung**

(deep, belabored sigh)

are we just going to let jeno keep calling himself a catboy or…..?

**jeno**

Or What.

**jisung**

im just gonna start biting people idk

**jeno**

do it u bastard, id like to see u try

**chenle**

post ur location rn cmon

i wanna see it go down

**jeno**

Please Do Not Ruin Our Date By Trying To Eat Me

**jisung**

i wont eat u

ill just like

eat ur toes idk

**jaemin**

gbsdhajgbajhfsdasg

jisung please

my son.. that is still Not Good

**jisung**

well good luck trying to stop me

**jeno**

chenle please hold him back

**chenle**

no i have no control over him

**jaemin**

that is definitely not true

by revealing so much to us, uve delegated urself for the task

now go forth and protect jenos toes

**jisung**

that sounds disgusting im going to go home now

goodbye

**jeno**

bye jisung!

**jaemin**

djsflkjskd

**chenle**

anyways. jen and jerry. my prehistoric parents. back to the issue at hand

**jaemin**

wait i like that

prehistoric parents

**jeno**

how is being a catboy prehistoric

**jaemin**

idk but it sounds sexy

**jeno**

u just like it bc it includes “parents”

**jaemin**

I Am A Proud Father .

**jeno**

ur son just threatened to eat my toes

**jaemin**

OUR son

**chenle**

.. im just gonna. leave.

**jaemin**

MWAH thank u chenle luv uu

**chenle**

np papi

**> >>**

**[wherefore art thou bromeo: 2 members]**

**wherefore art thou bromeo: jaemin** has renamed the chat **[prehistoric parents]**

**[prehistoric parents: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

i think its cute :-D

**jeno**

mm okay

**jaemin**

also i just hung up the last of my laundry so ill be down in 1 min!!!!

**jeno**

coolio

**> >>**

**[father and son: 2 members]**

**jisung**

dad

are u at mr kims rn?

**jaemin**

my son <3333

also wait lmfao what

yeah fhshdhfkd

how did u know???

**jisung**

chenle was craving red bean ice cream so we went out to get some

we’re across the street

look up

**jaemin**

OMG

wait i gotta find jeno, he just went to buy smthn bgshdbhds

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**chenle**

look at these losers

(img attachment)

**jaemin**

says the guy crashing our date

**donghyuck**

double date double date double date

**jeno**

No

**chenle**

why not? r u a coward?

**jeno**

yes <3

**chenle**

fair enough!

**jaemin**

anyways donghyuck arent u at work rn

**donghyuck**

yeah but im hiding in the bathroom so its fine

**jaemin**

everything ok??

**donghyuck**

ya

just needed to breathe for a sec lol

**jaemin**

:^(

**chenle**

whens ur shift over my good fellow

**donghyuck**

in an hr and a half

**jeno**

u r.. so close

**donghyuck**

Not Close Enough

**chenle**

ill show you “close enough”

**donghyuck**

..

ANYWAYS. i think im ambidextrous

**chenle**

thats awesome dude we love gay pride

**donghyuck**

CAN U SHUT THE FUCK UPGHSKGHSD

**jisung**

chenle is literally physically incapable of shutting up idk why u would even ask that

are u making fun of him bc hes a loudmouth? huh?

**jaemin**

hello???GJldgjfaksndkaj

**chenle**

im not a loudmouth!!!!!

**jeno**

then what are u

**chenle**

um

someone describe me

**donghyuck**

ur head is completely empty. permanently empty.

**chenle**

fuck u i almost went to med school

**jeno**

why didnt u? bc u couldnt get in?

**chenle**

im too pretty <3

also by nepotism alone i wouldve gotten in . dont doubt me bro

**jisung**

this is true u are very pretty

**chenle**

EEEEEEEEEEEEE

**jaemin**

damn chenle u couldve been a doc

dumbass of color

**donghyuck**

FBDSJHBGHDBS

**jaemin**

((im kidding u r very smart please dont be mad at me i just thought thatd be funny))

**chenle**

gbhdjf ure good papi dw

**jisung**

ure not good. ill circumcise u

**jaemin**

WAHT THEFUCKGB#!$%!%#$T!TGT#2$2131@#$%4@!#4;!@

lets cha cha slide and reverse that

hahaha umm (he sweats nervously) we r having absolutely lovely weather, arent we?

**jisung**

u cant escape me .

**jeno**

cmon toe sucker, go ahead and try it

ill end u before u can take ur next breath

**donghyuck**

can we please stop threatening each other

PLEASE

**chenle**

no <3

**donghyuck**

@renjun bb where r u i need backup

**chenle**

Dont Bring My Broether Into This

You Started This Shit . Now Eat It

**donghyuck**

SHFSKSKSFHKS

**chenle**

You Cant Rely On Him To Have A Doggy Bag For Your Shit

**donghyuck**

I Do Not!!!!!

**chenle**

okay broetherfucker

**donghyuck**

STOP CALLING ME THATBGHBDH

no more chenle. we as a society have progressed past the need for chenle

**jisung**

lmfao

**> >>**

**[prehistoric parents: 2 members]**

**jeno**

first of all. this chatname makes everything feel so domestic

second . do u wanna ditch chenle and jisung and go visit that cafe u saw

**jaemin**

sgbdhgb omg yes

we should say bye first tho

**jeno**

spoilsport

ok fine

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**chenle**

update: jaemjen have abandoned us like the heartless parents they are

jisung and i are now left to suffer alone

**jaemin**

whos gna remind chenle that hes rich

**chenle**

what, u think just bc im rich that ive never suffered?

**jaemin**

no, it’s bc u say on a daily basis “ive never known pain” that i think uve never suffered

**chenle**

. fair

**> >>**

**[real hot girl shit: 2 members]**

**donghyuck**

bab do u wanna hang out after work <3

**jaemin**

um,, wrong person?

**donghyuck**

no i mean u

unless u and jeno r still hanging out

;-)

**jaemin**

QUIET GDHSFHD

ummm idk yet

**donghyuck**

no worries if ull be busy ehehe

i would hate to interrupt anything ;-)))

**jaemin**

cut the cameras

im gonna skin u alive

**donghyuck**

do it bitch

wear my skin like a coat

**jaemin**

EW

**donghyuck**

u started it!!!!

**jaemin**

u didnt have to finish it

**donghyuck**

Yes I Did

**jaemin**

anw jeno says hes not busy tonight but if u wna hang out w both of us ure more than welcome to!

**donghyuck**

i fr dont want to like . interrupt though

:-I

**jaemin**

u wont!!!!

come hang out w us

hehe

**donghyuck**

mrphm

mayhap

how long r yall.. hanging out for

**jaemin**

jeno says like a couple more hrs at least

when do u get off work?

**donghyuck**

Forty Five Minutes

but i have to call a lyft to get home first tho bc i didnt drive to work

**jaemin**

o we can just pick u up if u want

**donghyuck**

are u…. sure…….,.,.,,,,

**jaemin**

ya ofc! just text the address n we’ll be there

**donghyuck**

bro ure so fucking sexy for that

**jaemin**

luv u!

**> >>**

**[prehistoric parents: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

(img attachment)

**jeno**

why r u sending me memes when im sitting right next to u

**jaemin**

why are u texting me BACK

hah thats what i thot

anw the couple next to us r arguing real bad n i dont want to interrupt their moment sfkhsghsd

**jeno**

oh fair

i didnt even notice lol

**jaemin**

damn talk about unobservant

**jeno**

im only unobservant abt things that dont matter

**jaemin**

They Are Literally Yelling At Each Other . While Sitting Right Next To Us .

**jeno**

im only paying attention to u :/

**jaemin**

oh

oh shgiuhsjgbadk

SHUT THE FUCK UP

im going to scream

goodbye im passing away

**jeno**

noo come back ill miss u :-(

**jaemin**

Stop Being Soft And Cute And Mushy

**jeno**

no You!

**jaemin**

hrhghghrghrgh

**> >>**

**[no lies allowed: 2 members]**

**renjun**

hey can u send this to donghyuck

(img attachment)

**jaemin**

what the fuck is that

**renjun**

its an inside joke

**jaemin**

…...why do i have to send it to them

**renjun**

just do it pleaseee

**jaemin**

fine

**> >>**

**[real hot girl shit: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

(img attachment)

this is from renjun, he said to send it to u

**donghyuck**

IM GONNA FUCKING KILL HIMMMMM

**jaemin**

??GA?SD<?><SFD./,s34@$#@$

am i gonna get an explanation or,,,?

ok ill take that as a no

**> >>**

**[prehistoric parents: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

cmonnn hurry up

**jeno**

im going as fast as i can :/ ppl ahead of me r just rlly slow

**jaemin**

ok well :/ tell them to hurry up too ://

**jeno**

lol i will

ill b there in a sec, so be patient nana

**jaemin**

ive never been patient in my life

**jeno**

true!

**jaemin**

HEY

**jeno**

im just kidding lol

**jaemin**

:/

**jeno**

nanaa

**jaemin** **  
**sorry u were rude to me so now u get No Kith

**jeno**

u cant deprive me of that

thats unlawful

**jaemin**

the only law out here is Dont Badmouth Jaemin

**jeno**

ok well in that case fuck the law

**jaemin**

HEY

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**donghyuck**

(img attachment)

@renjun jisung chenle

tell us we’re cute

**renjun**

ure cute

**chenle**

ure cute

jisung also says ure cute but his phone is off rn

**donghyuck**

what a lovely family we have

**chenle**

amen to that one bro

we luv happy endings

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i realize the ending implies this is the last chapter but. thats not true. mostly bc i have no idea when the last chapter is even gonna be djslfjdsk
> 
> also ive been meaning to say this for awhile but i kept forgetting SO. i hope u all know tht if i ever say/write/do anything that makes u uncomfortable or think is wrong, please dont hesitate to let me know!! im trying to be better abt being aware of things, so please hold me accountable :'-) ill always try to fix n learn from my mistakes!! i apologize if ive ever seemed dismissive or disingenuous over anything before (i dont think i have but obviously i cld be wrong) so i hope no one is discouraged from reaching out to me if u ever think i do smthn ,, wrong lol  
> ok thats all!! thank u guys so so much for continuously reading this and for keeping update on this silly fic.. it's so so wonderful to hear ppl enjoying this thing i put my heart into djskjdsj u guys r the best! mwah!  
> as usual, here's [my twitter](http://twitter.com/pjisungz) if u ever wanna chat/vote on polls abt future updates! <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> children, frogs, and more catboys. these things never really make any sense, but that doesn't matter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick warning for a brief ment of anxiety/panic attacks towards the end!! if that's a sensitive topic for u, please read with caution (it's at the end when chenle asks for ppl to call jisung stupid)

**[prehistoric parents: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

so,, are u gonna start looking at me or are u gonna keep hiding?

**jeno**

im gonna Hide

**jaemin**

fair enough

its a shame tho :/ when u hide, u make it awful hard for me to see ur pretty face

**jeno**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

say shit like that again and ill fucking eat u bro

**jaemin**

yum

do it, i dare u

**jeno**

can u please shut the fuck up

**jaemin**

but ur reactions are hilarious :(

ur face is like a fire hydrant hahaha

**jeno**

im foaming at the mouth

say one more word and i wont hesitate

**jaemin**

u wont hesitate to.. what?

**jeno**

idk

shovel dirt into my mouth

**jaemin**

please dont do that wtf??

HELLO?????

**jeno**

Then Stop Talking

**jaemin**

fine fine

at least stop covering ur face w ur hands

**jeno**

technically im actually using my elbow

**jaemin**

BRUH

**jeno**

hhhhhhhh

gimme one sec

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**chenle**

theydies and themtelmen . do any of yall want a meat cube

(img attachment)

**donghyuck**

chenle, king of material goods,.. i would absolutely love one

**jaemin**

the picture isnt loading for me

please tell me it gives some sort of context

**donghyuck**

no

its just a black square that says “pain. bottom text”

**chenle**

:)

**jaemin**

HDHRJDDJKJD

good sir.. what exactly is a meat cube

**chenle**

its exactly what it sounds like

a cube of meat :)

**jaemin**

is it…. edible

**chenle**

well, u could certainly eat it if u like :)

**jaemin**

thats terrifying no thank u

**chenle**

suit urself :)

**donghyuck**

ENOUGH WITH THE SMILEY FACES DSJLFJSDKHG

**chenle**

blegh

alright spoonhead

**donghyuck**

what does that mean

whats a spoonhead

answer me

chenle what the fuck is a spoonhead

**chenle**

(he fades away into the distance)

**jaemin**

sfbhdbsfhb

**donghyuck**

unbefuckinglievable

**> >>**

**[no lies allowed: 2 members]**

**renjun**

hey loser

hyuck told me u and jeno were still hanging out after they left :-)

so , how are…. things

:-)))

**jaemin**

gbahjsknbadhs

bro im straight up having a rlly good time rn

he slept over and we’re just vibing and its Good

**renjun**

lol aw thats good

what r u guys up to now?

**jaemin**

hes napping rn so im just chilling

wait actually omg please look

(img attachment)

he is curled up.. like a littol gatto….

**renjun**

please stop encouraging his weird catboy thing

**jaemin**

u cant fucking make me

**renjun**

ok fair! lawful!

all furry-adjacent stuff aside .,, very cute

**jaemin**

:’)

anw whatve u been up to?

**renjun**

mm not much, mostly been cleaning and doing shit to procrastinate on other stuff lmao

oh

since u mentioned cats

check out this bad boy i saw strutting around earlier

(img attachment)

**jaeminm**

oH,..,,,,

h ol,,y shit

th at. fuckbghsdghbhgb

thats a, GOOD BOY. a chonker. an absolute unit

**renjun**

he tried to scratch me when i took his pic but i somehow made it out unscathed

he did claw at my sweater a little but u can barely even tell

**jaemin**

ur mighty bravery and sacrifice shall be remembered for years to come

thank u sir

im gonna show jeno the pic when he wakes up lol i guarantee hes going to be super excited

**renjun**

a wise man!

**jaemin**

ah shit i spoke it into existence

i think hes starting to wake up so i gotta blast

**renjun**

lol alright have fun

**jaemin**

thank u king <3

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**donghyuck**

hey guys

whens the best time to build a snowman

**jisung**

?

is this a genuine question or a joke

**donghyuck**

its a joke

**jisung**

idk, when?

**chenle**

wait no dont give the answer yet

can we get a hint

**donghyuck**

no

hints r for losers

**chenle**

..what did u just call me?

**donghyuck**

do u still want a hint?

**chenle**

yes

**donghyuck**

in that case. i called u a loser

**chenle**

ILL ELIMINATE YOU.

**donghyuck**

SGKJSDLGKHEJSFNJK

**jisung**

just tell us the answer

**donghyuck**

ok fine lmao

after noon

get it

**jisung**

o lol

haha

**chenle**

..?

**jisung**

noon as in 눈

**chenle**

ah okay jdskfjsdk

very cool donghyuck thank u

**donghyuck**

i am the funniest person alive but only after i have eaten four sandwiches

**jaemin**

thats so oddly specific r u ok

**donghyuck**

JAEM

yes im good hehe

did u like my joke

**jaemin**

yeah lol thanks for sharing it

but . why did u eat four sandwiches

**donghyuck**

hungery

**jaemin**

sounds reasonable enough!

also chenle do u kno korean??

**chenle**

not rlly lol

just bits that ive picked up from jisung and his family tbh

**donghyuck**

owo

thats kinda cute

how much do u know? can u speak it?

**chenle**

mm a little

**jisung**

this is a lie

he can speak it very well

hes like. half fluent at Least

**chenle**

that definitely isnt true

**jisung**

yes it is

**jaemin**

omg…. chenle please. become an actual member of ksa PLEASE…….

**chenle**

but im Chinese

**donghyuck**

so is renjun

**chenle**

.

ignoring that

**donghyuck**

BOY FUCK U BGHBHBSHDBGH

**chenle**

i think im just. a little Rat

not ksa material

**jaemin**

ksa is just a weird group of ppl tht r either korean or creepily obsessed w koreans

trust me. u r More than ksa material

**jisung**

are u saying renjun hyung is creepily obsessed w koreans?

**jaemin**

no he gets a pass bc he lived in korea for a bit or w/e

honorary korean

chenle would also be an honorary korean

**donghyuck**

oh we luv that…

respect

**jaemin**

anw chenle. obv i wont force u to join but im jus sayin,,,,

**chenle**

eeeeeee ill think about it

**jaemin**

;) nice

**donghyuck**

ill warn u tho. in case u do want to join

im the hottest piece of action at any and every ksa meeting so dont u dare try to one up me. bc ull fail and itll be very embarrassing for u

**chenle**

LMFAO

alright buddy. ill try and keep that in mind

(he whispers aside to jisung: lol get a load of this guy)

**jisung**

(he grabs chenle’s wrist: donghyuck has super hearing and absolutely zero regard for the speed limit. u better be fucking careful)

**chenle**

huh?

**donghyuck**

chenle

come outside

**chenle**

?

GBJNSDBJKSFDBGFKJLFNDJLFKS

WHEN THE FUCK DID U GET OUTSIDE MY HOUSE

**donghyuck**

COME OUTSIDE

**chenle**

NO

BGHINSJG#@%$!%!@5NJ!#@27!K#TTS^YT@$!%!@A

**jaemin**

both of u r fucking menaces

im surprised no ones called the cops on either of u yet

**donghyuck**

fuck pigs

**jeno**

hey :(

dont be mean to pigs like that

theyre very tasty and very important little creatures

**donghyuck**

ok true

*fuck c*ps

**chenle**

dont fuck cups

**donghyuck**

If I Want To Fuck A Cup, Then Im Gonna Fuck A Cup

**jaemin**

donghyuck PLEASE. there are Children present

**chenle**

nah im old enough, i can handle it

**jaemin**

i know u can

im talking about jeno

**jeno**

i am just a little boy..,, innocent and unknowing

**jisung**

u are my father. and you are twenty years old.

**donghyuck**

last night u said u used to want to fuck jessica rabbit

**jeno**

I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCEHGBEHBGHBHEBGHJBDFGHB

ah shit look u made me use caps lock

motherfucker

**donghyuck**

i dont keep secrets for furries

**jeno**

im not a furry!

**chenle**

even without this whole….. jessica rabbit fucker thing

u literally call urself a catboy

**jeno**

well., ure my son

so ure also a catboy

**chenle**

im ur son in law

none of ur genes went into me

**jeno**

i wouldnt have let u court jisung unless u were also part catboy

welcome to the cat clan

**chenle**

Let Me Out

**jaemin**

just accept ur fate bro

**chenle**

…………

nya :3

**jeno**

atta boy

**jaemin**

wait no

**donghyuck**

look what uve fucking done

now we’ve got two furries on our hands

**jaemin**

shit

**jisung**

whats happening

i looked away for one second and. now im lost and illiterate

**donghyuck**

jeno has converted ur bf

so now theyre both furries

**jeno**

the proper term is catboys

**donghyuck**

shut the fuck up before i fucking gut you

**jeno**

aye aye!

**jaemin**

gbdshgbshkfdj

**jisung**

ah . i see

im gonna blast then bye

**jaemin**

no please come back

help us deal w this mess sfhsfks

**jisung**

u dug ur grave

now lie in it

**jaemin**

my son??????

**donghyuck**

this,. this right here is the truest betrayal known to man.

**jaemin**

i m,, cry..ig,.n..,,,,.,.,mkgbhkn3n54lk1.5tn,ge

the world is so cruel and so cold..,,, i am so alone in it,,.3.bknje3tn

**jeno**

i am literally right here

**jaemin**

ure a CATBOY.

**jeno**

ok and? im right here bitch u arent alone

**jaemin**

damn. damn. maybe some points were made.

**donghyuck**

jaemin no

dont listen to him hes a catboy

whats he gonna do? meow to comfort u?

**jeno**

yes

meow

**jaemin**

fuck its working

i feel better already

**donghyuck**

I Hate All Of You. So Much.

**jaemin**

<3

luv yewww

**> >>**

**[secwet zone: 2 members]**

**chenle**

psst i need a favor from u

**jaemin**

um ok? whats up?

**chenle**

if jisung asks if i told u anything or if u know the inner workings of my mind, u have to promise tht ull say no

got it?

**jaemin**

i genuinely dont think its possible for me to ever understand how ur brain works but yeah sure

is something going on?

**chenle**

nope dw about it!

**jaemin**

Im Fucking Worrying

**> >>**

**[father and son: 2 members]**

**jisung**

hey hyung, has chenle mentioned anything to you?

**jaemin**

about..?

**jisung**

Anything

**jaemin**

no..? lol

**jisung**

tell me honestly . has he already gotten to u . have u already been sworn to secrecy?

**jaemin**

no lmao

**jisung**

.

if u r lying to me i will never forgive u

**jaemin**

??#12m?MTG?#M>@R?TEGQMR?WM

thats a little extreme dont u think

hahahaha

**jisung**

if ure lying to me, ill only forgive u if u take me out for lunch

and it has to be somewhere w meat

like a kbbq place

where i order anything and everything that i want

and u pay for All of it

**jaemin**

yup fair enough sounds epic

not that it matters though bc obviously im not lying <3

**jisung**

……..ill piss into ur bed

**jaemin**

UM????????

**jisung**

bye hyung

**jaemin**

what the fuck

ok bye i guess

**> >>**

**[secwet zone: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

(img attachment)

(img attachment)

do u wanna explain what the hell u dragged me into

**chenle**

its nothing serious dwwwww

**jaemin**

BRO. im gonna suffocate myself w my wallet

my wallet will be EMPTY btw bc ill have spent all my money feeding jisung CONSOLATORY BEEF

**chenle**

ill venmo u enough $ dwww

**jaemin**

STOP SAYING DONT WORRY GBDHBDJDH

im about to just start hissing at u

**chenle**

im not afraid of a little hissing

**jaemin**

>:(

chenle . do not make me tell donghyuck the keycode to ur back door .

**chenle**

THEYLL LITERALLY MURDER ME WTF WHY WOULD U EVEN SAY THAT……

**jaemin**

bc im making a THREAT!!!!

**chenle**

ok well. if u did that then id legally be forced to vore donghyuck. do u rlly want that on ur hands?

**jaemin**

,,,,,,,,,,,

excuse me while i scream for a sec

ok anyways . what the fuck have u done

jisungs so suspicious of me now

**chenle**

mmmmmmmmmm

ok u have to swear u wont tell anyone

not jisung . but also not jeno or anyone else either

**jaemin**

i mean. if i feel like someones life is in danger then im definitely gonna tell ppl

but otherwise yeah of course, i got u

**chenle**

blegh

alright so. i had a Realization earlier today. about a mistake i made. and im trying to rectify it.

**jaemin**

are u gonna be any more specific? or is tht vague stuff the only thing ure willing to tell me

**chenle**

im setting the scene, be patient

so yk how earlier we discovered im part catboy?

**jaemin**

wow reading that made me indescribably nauseous

ok yeah please continue

**chenle**

ANYWAYS.

they called me jisungs bf which isnt completely true

**jaemin**

?

**chenle**

i havent exactly asked him to be my bf yet

obviously we’re like. Seeing Each Other and all of that is official n whatever. but idk

**jaemin**

i mean i dont think u should feel pressured to ask him if ure not ready..?

**chenle**

no like

im ready and i just forgot that i should ask him Directly

**jaemin**

u dont rlly have to do that either

outright ask him, that is

**chenle**

I Know But I Want To.

hey dude? listen i appreciate u trying to b supportive but im not telling u bc i want advice or anything, im telling u bc i already planned all this out and u wanted to know what i was doing

**jaemin**

ah sorry i wasnt trying to be like. rude or overbearing or anything

**chenle**

nah ik

**jaemin**

:-o

My Sincere Apologies Sir

**chenle**

djdkjds its nbd

anw but so i was like ok. i gotta fix this of course

so ive been setting up some stuff for our Date tonite and its gonna be cheesy as hell but i think jisungs gonna like it

**jaemin**

aww

can i ask what specifically u have planned?

**chenle**

we’re just gonna chill n play games or smthn bc his foot has been bothering him lately

but i asked my chef to help me make some food so we can have a whole night in

n after i beat him like 2x at super smash bros ill take mercy n let him win once and then tell him we can take a break

n then. suwpwise. i have a little cake for him. i ask him if he wants to be my bf, then SUWPWISE AGAIN. i have a BIGGER cake.

i think its pretty foolproof and also good because it involves smash and two cakes

**jaemin**

fuck i misread that for a second and thought it said u would smash two cakes

but djskdjsh

thats,,, very you

its cute, i hope u and jisung have fun :’)

**chenle**

ehe thank u

**jaemin**

and ure expecting him to say yes, right?

**chenle**

yea

besides this isnt like a proposal or anything lmfao

so even if for some reason he Doesnt want to be official or whatever itd b fine. we’d make it work

**jaemin**

ugh king ur confidence.. we luv to see it

**chenle**

and i love to have it!

but ya so thats my plan lol

**jaemin**

thats pretty fucking epic bro

**chenle**

thank u bro

**jaemin**

no problem bro

djsfjsdkj

**> >>**

**[prehistoric parents: 2 members]**

**jaemin**

did u get home safe? :(

**jeno**

yeah i just got back lol

why are u using a frowny face though :(

**jaemin**

i keep thinking about how u left :(( and i didnt get to kith u goodbye or anything :(((

**jeno**

ure Disgusting! an absolute Threat! a Cock Biscotti!

**jaemin**

>;*

**jeno**

o thats absolutely cursed

**jaemin**

my 3 character traits

angery, flirty, loving u

**jeno**

Be Fucking Quiet Holy Shit

how are u so shameless hrghrhdgh

**jaemin**

its actually rlly easy!

**jeno**

do me a favor and please just euthanize me

**jaemin**

never

i would miss u too much and get lonely ;/

**jeno**

then fucking suffer

**jaemin**

;(

**jeno**

Sto,p Winkign.,.mdng..gme.mddnj.,dsjfkdsjfs

what do u want

**jaemin**

today..... you. tomorrow..? who knows………….

**jeno**

if u keep being greasy and stupid then im contractually obligated to duct tape ur mouth shut

**jaemin**

do it baby, come back to my house and we can talk it out

**jeno**

gbhagbhdfsbghds

u absolute bastard

**jaemin**

thats me!!!

**jeno**

anyways . i have actual work that i gotta get done

so bye nana

**jaemin**

eeeee

bye jeno, gl w ur work~~~

**jeno**

mmm ill call u when im done

**jaemin**

<333

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**renjun**

im about to start yelling for no reason.

**jaemin**

??? why

**renjun**

i said for NO REASON

**jaemin**

ok fair enough!

**donghyuck**

send a voice memo of yourself yelling or it didnt happen

**renjun**

(audio attachment)

**jaemin**

holy shit

**donghyuck**

bb u sound like ure about to scream urself hoarse

**renjun**

maybe i Am

**donghyuck**

b honest darling. is this a call for help

**renjun**

i am just a bit unhinged right now but i think im fine

**jaemin**

did something.. cause this unhingedness?

**renjun**

perhap,,

**donghyuck**

do u wanna share w the class?

**chenle**

ill share

**donghyuck**

keep ur mouth shut for a second

jun u ok w this?

**renjun**

yea

**donghyuck**

ok chenle proceed

**chenle**

my broe ran into someone he knew when he was a kid and it put him into a rlly weird funk

like ,. a mix of nostalgia and regret and just pure good ol fashioned chaos

**renjun**

that is. correct.

**donghyuck**

do u need company or would u rather be alone?

**renjun**

alone is best

im fine i just needed attention i think

**jaemin**

valid!

**renjun**

ok im gna go disappear now thank u for listening to my ted talk

**donghyuck**

take care junnie

text or call if u need anything

**renjun**

yea ik

xx

**jaemin**

…...huh

**donghyuck**

yeah i felt that

**chenle**

psst guys

since jisungs driving and cant check his phone, i have a Question.

**jaemin**

oo ask away my son

**chenle**

which should i print out and show to him

this

(img attachment)

or this

(img attachment)

**donghyuck**

those are.. pictures of frogs

ure trying to print out a picture of a Frog????

**jaemin**

frogs wearing Hats

i like the second one more tbh

**chenle**

thank u jaemin, the only rat in this house w a brain

**donghyuck**

HEY

**jaemin**

how do u not look at those friends and see.. they are such good men…..

**chenle**

honestly i look at them and i see,,, hm

a friend?

..nay, a lover

**donghyuck**

are u gonna marry a frog

**chenle**

NO im saying tht they r gonna marry EACH OTHER

**jaemin**

frog marriage frog marriage frog marriage

**chenle**

frog marriage frog marriage frog marriage frog marriage

**donghyuck**

what is wrong w yall

**chenle**

frog marriage frog marriage

**donghyuck**

who fucking raised u

**chenle**

jeno :3

**donghyuck**

@jeno cmon bro get over here and take responsibility for fucking up chenle

**jeno**

oh,, huh. forgot im a father now

**donghyuck**

how embarrassing for you!

**jeno**

and what abt it

**jaemin**

frog marriage

**jeno**

???

**chenle**

(img attachment)

(img attachment)

they r getting married

**jeno**

oh congrats to them

how did they meet?

**jaemin**

hopped onto the same lily pad and fell in love immediately

**donghyuck**

love at first sight is fake

**jaemin**

not for these frogs!

**donghyuck**

their marriage will crumble

**jeno**

idk they seem kinda cute. i think theyd make it work

#foreverfrogmarriage

**jaemin**

:’^)))))

**chenle**

hell yeah

frog marriage frog marriage frog marriage

**> >>**

**[father and son: 2 members]**

**jisung**

So You Knew What Chenle Was Doing And Lied To My Face. Okay. I See How It Is.

**jaemin**

i mean i didnt lie to ur face bc the whole convo was thru text

also i didnt know what he was doing until after i talked to u djskdjsk

**jisung**

.

**jaemin**

did u have fun tho??

**jisung**

yeah

chenle obliterated me in smash bros but it was nice

also we ate SO MUCH

i feel like im about to enter into a food coma

**jaemin**

dgjhsbghbdshb

but anw im glad u had a good time :’^)

did he ask u to….. u know..?

**jisung**

lmao yeah

**jaemin**

and?????

What Was Your Answer

**jisung**

i said yes obviously

**jaemin**

awww very cool

congrats to u and chenle hehe

**jisung**

thanks hyung

ill text u when i want kbbq :)

**jaemin**

FUCK.

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**chenle**

(jaemin voice: heres me and the bf)

(img attachment)

**jaemin**

cutest boyfriends in the world

mwahh

<3333333

**donghyuck**

my SONS………………

yall r so fucking cute

bold words from jaem though

**jaemin**

??

**donghyuck**

cutest boyfriends? when u r in a rship and i am also in a rship w a very cute boy?

**jaemin**

we’re supposed to be focusing on Chenle And Jisung

**chenle**

no, please keep fighting

:)

i wanna watch

**donghyuck**

cmon coward

**jaemin**

they r my children of course im gonna think theyre cuter than anyone else

**donghyuck**

fine

but u should also realize that in a cuteness couple ranking, renjun and i have u beat

**jaemin**

no u dont????

jenos cuteness alone is enough to overpower both of u

**donghyuck**

jenos cuteness?

bitch where

**jaemin**

hello?? havent u met him????

his entire personality is just Good Boy

**chenle**

im intervening to say thats false

jenos whole personality is “im quirky x3” but he gets away w it bc jaemin thinks hes hot

**donghyuck**

ghdbsghfbsh

**jaemin**

he IS hot

also please dont make me fucking strangle u. i dont want to explain to jisung why i had to kill his bf

**chenle**

if u strangle me, then thats on YOU. dont blame me just bc u dont have any self control!

**jaemin**

alright, ure fucking Dead.

**donghyuck**

hey hey lets focus!

so even chenle knows that jenos not that cute. ure just blinded by ur Feelings

meanwhile renjun and i? cute as shit

**chenle**

what do u mean “even chenle”

**jaemin**

ure not cute what the hell

**donghyuck**

cmon lets be realistic

im objectively the cutest person in our school. renjun is second cutest. together? well, how can you beat that?

**jaemin**

easily

**chenle**

BOTH OF U SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! NONE OF YALL R CUTE

u guys r tied for second

**donghyuck**

Stay Out Of This, Brat

**chenle**

im ur SON IN LAW.

**donghyuck**

ok, well. stay out of this, Son In Law

**chenle**

HGBRHBGDHBGHDB

**jaemin**

anw donghyuck u can say whatever u want but that wont change the truth

**donghyuck**

U AND JENO ARENT EVEN OFFICIALLY DATING!!!!!!!!

**jaemin**

AND?

**donghyuck**

U CANT BE THE CUTEST COUPLE IF YOURE NOT AN ACTUAL COUPLE.

**jaemin**

WATCH US!!!!!

**donghyuck**

HNGHRGHNRHGNHRNGHNRHGNRGHRGNRHGRHGFHRGHRNGHR

**> >>**

**[prehistoric parents: 2 members]**

**jeno**

nana

r u free? im done w work and i wanna call

**jaemin**

YES

go ahead n call <3

**> >>**

**[no lies allowed: 2 members]**

**renjun**

hey can u lmk when u have a sec?

its not important but i wanted ur input for smthn

**jaemin**

ah im on call rn but if u just want to text and ask then im free rn!!

**renjun**

yea thats fine

anw so which of these is objectively better

or looks better ig

(img attachment)

(img attachment)

(img attachment)

**jaemin**

r those. cupcakes.

???

**renjun**

yes

**jaemin**

o thats pretty epic

mmm the second one is cuter but third one looks like itd taste better..?

**renjun**

nice ty

**jaemin**

??????

where r those from

why are u asking me abt my cupcake opinions

**renjun**

my dad made some and we’re having a debate

u chose the right answer btw

**jaemin**

dsjlksj

happy to be of service

btw,,,, if u ever need someone to also vote on which tastes the best,,,,,,,..,.,.,

well,, u know where i live,.,.,,,,,,

**renjun**

lmfao

real subtle there

but yeah i think we’ll have a bunch of extras so ill bring some over tmrw or smthn

**jaemin**

oh ure a fucking KING

also um

how r u doing? u were in a bit of a funk earlier

**renjun**

mmmm was getting stuck in my head but im fine now

thanks for asking tho

**jaemin**

:’^)

do not tell donghyuck this bc they wouldnt let me live it down. But. u are very cute and precious and i would die for u

**renjun**

oh fuck that im not cute

i can act cute on occasion and thats it

**jaemin**

U ARE SO CUTE WDYM…..

i just asked jeno and he agreed. donghyuck also called u cute. therefore three to one, u lose. u are cute.

**renjun**

do u want me to shatter ur kneecaps? be honest <3

**jaemin**

u might be terrifying but ure still cute

**renjun**

im going to put poison in ur cupcakes

**jaemin**

ill gladly eat them!

**renjun**

ure brain? fucking empty

**jaemin**

ur cuteness? mesmerizing

**renjun**

ur kneecaps? mine <3

**jaemin**

wait no i need my knees

please theyre very important to me and my ability to walk and stuff

**renjun**

“walk and stuff”

idk doesnt sound that important to me

**jaemin**

RENJUN PLEASE GBDHSBGHDSBHF

**renjun**

time to suffer <333

**> >>**

**[suffering asian traits: 6 members]**

**chenle**

someone tell jisung he is stupid and that i am always right

**donghyuck**

those r 2 statements that i disagree with very strongly

**jaemin**

same

what brought this on?

**chenle**

jisungs being STUPID and wont LISTEN TO ME.

**jaemin**

ah shit is this like an actual argument thing

**chenle**

no hes just being a clown

**jisung**

i will admit to some slight clownery

**donghyuck**

so are we gonna get any context or..???

**chenle**

jisung refuses to ask his therapist for an esd or psych service dog

**jisung**

i dont need one tho :/

**jaemin**

jisung bb why dont u think u need one? if its ok to ask

u dont have to tell us anything u dont want to

**jisung**

no its fine i just. dont rlly talk abt it

um

i have an anxiety disorder ? and sometimes ill get panic attacks or dissociate n cant reach my medicine or anything. so chenle thinks i should get an esd :/ even tho they dont happen that often anymore and it always ends up fine :///

**chenle**

u should still at least ask ur therapist u fucking fool

**donghyuck**

not to be that person but whats an esd

**chenle**

emotional support dog

esa are emotional support animals, so esd is like. a more specific term

**jaemin**

chenle why do u think jisung might need an esd,,,,?

**chenle**

bc when he gets in his funks they suck and itd b rlly good for him to have someone to rely on to bring him shit or help him thru them

esp since im not always there

**jisung**

but u Are always there

**chenle**

not always???

**donghyuck**

jisung r u saying that chenle is ur esa hgsjkhkdhskgjhgsfjf

**jisung**

Yes .

**jaemin**

how does that work

**jisung**

bc hes a catboy? obviously

**donghyuck**

DJHDKSJKDJSDJ

**jaemin**

what does chenle do to Support u???? lol

**chenle**

whenever we go out i protect him

im beyonce in the “he ask for no pickles” meme and jisung is the person quivering behind me

**donghyuck**

the person quivering behind u?? BITCH THATS JAYZ

**chenle**

anyways .

**jisung**

he does everything that a support dog wld do anyways so theres no point

**chenle**

RAT!

**jisung**

i dont want an emotional support rat either

**jaemin**

sdjlgajkbdjkfs!#%!#?T1/t3//31tG!!#@$@@?>>!$>

**donghyuck**

jisung u might as well Talk to ur therapist abt it

theres a chance they might not think its a good idea so it wont even matter

**jisung**

:[

i dont rlly think its worth the effort .

**jaemin**

it wouldnt hurt to ask tho,,,,

**chenle**

Exactly

jisung ure being Stupid and im always right so u should just listen to me all the time

**jisung**

-_-

**chenle**

stop w the cute faces. thats not enough to distract me

**jisung**

>//<

**chenle**

SHUTUPGHSHGDUAGKBFBSJFSD

PLEASE THATS SO CUTE…….

**donghyuck**

u r such a simple man

**chenle**

CAN U JUDGE ME?? HUH??????

**donghyuck**

yes

its super easy

**jaemin**

no jugngemt, he,.re.,,.,.,,.,,,

**donghyuck**

ARE YOU CRYING?????????

**jaemin**

wha t i,f i am???>?>?>>>??

**chenle**

EXACTLY. FUCKING EXACTLY. JAEMIN GETS IT

**jisung**

lol

**chenle**

when im of sound mind, we Will be continuing this conversation . ure off the hook for now but thats it

**jisung**

wow, how generous of u

**chenle**

i try my best!

**donghyuck**

do you though? do you really?

**chenle**

mmmmm half the time yeah

**jaemin**

which half?

**chenle**

the half when im with jisung

**jaemin**

o hfuc k,,.,,.,.,3.4.5.1,nmtk2ghegt

**donghyuck**

JAEMIN STOP CRYING GBHSBFSHJ

**jaemin**

can,t,,,,,

**donghyuck**

this is so sad

**chenle**

f

**jisung**

f

**donghyuck**

f

**jaemin**

f,......,..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeee this felt like a bit of a mess of random things and convos but i hope u enjoyed reading it even so gbhsgbdhsb thank u so so much as always for being patient w me!!!! and for being so kind to me and my silly updates and ramblings :'-) please keep staying safe and taking care <333

**Author's Note:**

> if u dont think im funny then im so sorry. i can offer u a picture of jisung and two gum wrappers as compensation
> 
> come chat w me on [twt](http://twitter.com/pjisungz)!  
> [ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/ohphis)


End file.
